


Rewrite

by Ningyolita



Category: Corazón de Melón, My Candy Love
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-06-04 16:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 34,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ningyolita/pseuds/Ningyolita
Summary: No a todo el mundo le gustan los cambios.Algunas personas prefieren quedarse donde estaban, respetando una rutina dulce con sus pequeñas dosis de pimienta, pero no por ello menos feliz.Pero, en la mayoría de los casos, el cambio es algo inevitable.Como cuando cumples años y tu cuerpo se estira y madura.Cuando terminas el instituto y tienes que asumir nuevas responsabilidades.O cuando has de marcharte de la ciudad porque han trasladado a tu padre.Y  pasa el tiempo, las cosas cambian, tus amigos cambias y, finalmente, tú terminas por cambiar.Por intentar reescribir el pasado.Hasta que se topa contigo de golpe.Ojos de miel.Y no puedes apartar la mirada.Sonrisa marchita.Y en un mero segundo cambias de la alegría a la tristeza.Del vacío al suave aleteo de mariposas.





	1. I. Venus de Milo

No a todo el mundo la gustan los cambios.

Sobre todo cuando te ves forzado a enfrentarte a ellos.

Algunas personas prefieren quedarse donde están, en una rutina dulce con su pequeña dosis de pimienta, pero no por ello menos feliz.

Pero de repente tu familia ha de trasladarse a otra ciudad, empezar de nuevo, conocer otras personas y dejar atrás ciertas historias.

En resumidas cuentas, el cambio suele ser algo inevitable. 

Como cuando maduras, y tu cuerpo se estira, y aumentan las velas que coronan una tarta de cumpleaños, asumes nuevas responsabilidades, el instituto termina, y todo parece un sueño.

Hasta que tu familia ha de trasladarse a otra ciudad, por motivos de trabajo, claro.

No estoy resentida ni nada por el estilo, lo prometo.

En serio.

En fin, a lo que quería llegar con todo esto (es deformación profesional, una empieza analizando otras de arte con grandes palabras y acaba dando este tipo de discursos) es que sí, hay cambios, muchos... pero hay cosas que no cambian nunca.

Como la escena que se estaba desarrollando nada más poner un pie en el edificio principal de secretaría.

\- ¿Te crees que esto es un circo o algo por el estilo? Haznos un favor y vuelve a la tienda emo de la que te has escapado. La gente como tú, que a estas alturas refleja tales signos de madurez le resta prestigio y seriedad a estas nobles paredes.

\- Ten cuidado preciosa, soy un libro de magia negra en la habitación y no dudaré en usarlo.

\- La payasita triste escupe veneno por la boca. 

Es como volver al instituto.

Al Sweet Amoris, más concretamente, con cierta rubia haciendo maldades.

Y su hermano, intentando pararlas a tiempo.

Oh, vaya.

Mala elección, querida.

\- MC, te estoy viendo venir, déjalas que se saquen los ojos solas, tú has venido aquí a matricularte.

Rosa, mi conciencia. 

Es curioso que después de tanto tiempo vuelva a sentirme así, como en ese pasillo por el que paseábamos cotorreando y cogidas del brazo. Esa noche que compartimos planes y futuro y confidencias, con las estrellas como testigo de una especie de juramento que olía a "amigas para siempre".

Luego trasladaron a mi padre y todo se fue al garete.

¿He dicho ya que no guardo resentimiento alguno?

En realidad sé perfectamente que fue mi culpa, el sarcasmo me ayuda a lidiar con ello, en cierta manera. Pero, lo dicho, fue mi culpa.

Es cierto que la distancia es un enemigo difícil de aniquilar, pero para luchar contra la misma se necesita que sean dos las personas que pongan de su parte, las que estén ahí y respondan los mensajes cuando la otra está tirando del hilo. Fui yo la que dejó una llamada sin descolgar, un texto sin respuesta.

Y algo parecido pasó con él.

Todo empezó con esperanza y voluntad, llamadas a última hora de la noche y lágrimas tras colgar. Pero esa rutina fue cambiando a medida que avanzaba el semestre, y nuevas personas aparecían en el camino, nuevos planes, trabajos, exámenes, fiestas.

El silencio acabó por imponerse.

Fue mi culpa.

Fue la de los dos.

Despedidas exentas de un "te quiero".

Como la  _Venus de Milo_ , que ha perdido los brazos. Yo he perdido un chico, un amigo, un novio.

Por eso ahora tengo que abrir la boca e intervenir. Por dejar de darle vueltas al mismo pensamiento. Por todo lo que él me enseñó, por todo lo que conseguimos juntos.

Tiempo atrás.

Miro a Rosa con ojos de cachorrillo y ella, con un gesto de la mano, me deja hacer.

\- Tú sabrás dónde te metes.

Asiento y doy un paso hacia delante.

\- ¿No eres un poco mayorcita para ir diciendo estas cosas?

La chica, a la que nos referiremos a partir de ahora como Chica Conflictiva, se dirigió a las dos.

\- ¿Acaso no sabes defenderte sola? ¿Has tenido que convocar al aquelarre para que venga en tu ayuda?

\- ¿Acaso tú no sabes el significado de la palabra "madurez"? Ya no estamos en el instituto.

\- Eso díselo a tu colega.

Chica Conflictiva hizo un ademán exagerado señalando a la afectada.

Alcé una ceja. Un gesto que había aprendido del mejor delegado de la historia.

\- No veo cuál es el problema.

Con un suspiro, Chica Conflictiva puso los ojos en blanco.

\- No tengo tiempo para ir perdiéndolo con gente de tu calaña.

\- Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí todavía?

\- El pasillo es de todos, nena, ya nos veremos.

Y golpeándome (accidentalmente) el hombro al pasar, se fue por donde había venido.

Me volví para dirigirme a la chica afectada, pero fue una voz la que me dejó en el sitio.

\- Vaya, parece que la justiciera ha vuelto a la ciudad.

Esa voz.

Cuando me volví había desaparecido.

Como las  _Formas únicas de continuidad en el espacio_  de Boccioni.

Esa voz.

Su voz.

Más grave, más amarga.

Pero su voz, al fin y al cabo.

\- MC, ¿hola? Tierra llamando a MC, espero que vuelvas antes de que hayan vuelto a pasar 4 años.

Ella volvió a ponerme los pies en el suelo, porque yo volaba lejos, persiguiendo esa voz como en un cuento de hadas.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Te están hablando.

La chica de la pelea.

\- Sólo quería darte las gracias. Iba a mandarla a paseo de malas maneras, pero tengo que reconocer que esto ha sido mucho más divertido.

Se presentó como Chani, estaba en la misma especialidad que yo.

Genial.

Mi primera compañera.

Mi primera pelea.

Y la primera vez que me tuve que morder el labio para evitar gritar, o correr, o llorar.

Porque ahora soy como la  _Venus de Milo_. 

Ella perdió los brazos, yo un trozo de corazón.


	2. II. El Grito

Os voy a dar un consejo antes de que me lo pidáis: Nunca digáis las palabras mágicas.

"Bueno, podría ser peor, ¿no?"

Sí.

Empezar el día con una pelea en el  _hall_. Podría ser peor.

Escuchar una voz que te resulta extremadamente familiar, que ansias escuchar, de esas que echas de menos... pero que nunca llegas a ver si realmente viene de esa boca, esa mirada de piedra preciosa... me estoy desviando, pero, evidentemente, podría ser mucho peor.

Recorrer media facultad con el fin de conseguir una dichosa matrícula, perdida, y con cierto sentimiento de culpa por los comentarios de la que fue tu mejor amiga. Peores cosas se han visto, ¿verdad?

Hasta que abres la puerta de la habitación en la que vas a pasar tu último año de carrera y ahí esta ella.

Chica Conflictiva.

\- Me llamo Yeleen, ¿estás tonta o qué?

\- Soy MC.

\- Estoy hablando por teléfono, MC.

Oh, disculpe, Su Majestad.

A veces desearía gritar, igual que el cuadro de Munch, que mi rostro se deforme y mi foca se agrande, que el paisaje tiemble en una pincelada rápida y contrastada, para que mi angustia se aleje como las figuras oscuras que aparecen en el fondo.

Quizás no puedan escuchar la angustia de ese ser pálido y desesperado.

Quizás nos hemos acostumbrado tanto a la desdicha que en vez de ayudarnos, pasamos de largo.

¿Verdad, Yeleen, alias Chica Conflictiva?

\- Somos más de 3.000 personas en el campus y tenía que tocarnos juntas.

Yo también estoy encantada de conocerte. Otra vez.

Ahoguemos ese grito interno.

\- De todas formas, no tenemos elección. Podemos empezar de cero, ¿no? Tendremos que apañarnos.

\- Qué remedio. En fin, te dejo instalarte. Ni se te ocurra tocar mis cosas, lo sabré.

\- No tengo ningún interés en hurgar entre tus pertenencias, Yeleen.

\- No esperaba menos, que tengas un buen día.

Un portazo.

En fin.

Podría ser peor, ¿no?

¡Mierda!

Demasiado tarde.

Ya está dicho.

 

* * * * * *

 

El siguiente estadio a la hora de proseguir con mi maravillosa vida universitaria era encontrar un trabajo.

No tenía que ser el trabajo de mi vida, claro, lo suficiente para permitirme unos cuantos caprichos y el bono de las comidas de la cafetería. Quería ser autosuficiente, ahora que estaba lejos de mis padres. Mis primeros pasos como adulta.

Mi emoción era real.

Así que, antes de quedar con mis amigos, era momento de pasarme por el Cosy Bear Café, una cafetería con encanto cerca del campus que buscaba una camarera.

La oportunidad perfecta de conseguir un empleo.

Y, al abrir la puerta.

La oportunidad perfecta para conocer a un chico nuevo.

\- ¡Hola, bienvenida! ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Es realmente mono, con esa sonrisa contagiosa y ojos de luna nueva.

\- Buenas tardes, he venido por el puesto de camarera. He traído uno currículum y...

\- Oh, muy bien, eres la primera persona que se presenta ¿Tienes un momento? Mi jefa no está, pero podríamos proceder a una breve entrevista para ver si encajas en el perfil que buscamos.

\- ¡Claro! Sin problemas.

Y así procedimos con la entrevista, con cuestiones sobre cafés, diferentes tipos de leche según alergias y preferencias del cliente, temas relacionados con la forma de dirigirse al mismo y...

\- ¿Una adivinanza?

\- Espero que no te importe, es un pequeño juego, a ver cómo te desenvuelves.

\- Vale...

Una lista de palabras y un misterio por resolver.

Un pinchazo en el pecho.

Pinceladas naranjas sobre fondo azul.

Seguro que él tendría la solución al momento, tanto tiempo entregado a la lectura de novelas policíacas que un enigma como este sería pan comido.

Realmente no era tan difícil, y al decirle el resultado a mi entrevistador dio una palmada en mi honor.

Demasiado mono.

\- Por cierto, disculpa mis modales, me llamo Hyun.

\- MC, igualmente, perdona, estaba demasiado absorta en la entrevista.

\- Eso está bien. Lo cierto es que no llevo demasiado tiempo trabajando aquí, quería dar una imagen lo más profesional posible, espero que haya funcionado.

Me lo dice con un guiño, y no puedo más que devolverle una sonrisa.

\- ¿Quieres tomar algo? Podemos charlar un rato, prometo dejar de lado las formalidades.

Su pregunta me pilla algo desprevenida, pero, ¿por qué no? Sólo un ratito.

Un momento que vuela entre bromas y risas. Hyun prácticamente acaba de llegar a la ciudad, empezó a trabajar aquí para costearse la matrícula de la universidad.

\- Entonces, ¿tú también acabas de llegar a la ciudad?

\- ¡No, para nada! Pasé aquí los últimos años de instituto, luego tuvimos que mudarnos porque trasladaron a mi padre, pero ya ves, aquí estoy de nuevo, la vida da muchas vueltas.

\- Sabiendo esto, imagino que tienes ya tus lugares favoritos, amigos, un chico...

Juro que me falta el canto de un duro para escupir el café.

Casi.

Podría haber sido... ¡Silencio!

\- He tenido la suerte de encontrarme con algunos amigos del instituto, sí, pero tampoco te creas, acabo de llegar.

Me río. Él me acompaña.

\- En tal caso, me ofrezco voluntario.

¿Qué?

\- ¡Para hacerte una visita guiada! ¡Lo siento! Osea, que no quería decir eso, no es lo que piensas.

Quiero gritar de nuevo. No como en la obra de Munch, sino como la chica que se balancea sobre el columpio de Fragonard, radiante, bonita, porque así es como me siento cuando mi posible futuro compañero de trabajo se ruboriza y se excusa.

Y de nuevo llueven las sonrisas y hay tranquilidad.

Porque con él es fácil no pensar.

Aunque en mi cuadro particular sigue esa figura negra, en sombra, sin cara.

\- ¿MC?

Una chica de pelo castaño se me acerca corriendo.

\- ¿Melody?

En la silla de al lado, Hyun se levanta:

\- Creo que ya he exprimido demasiado mi descanso. Le paso tu currículo a la jefa y mañana te dice lo que sea.

Le despido con la mano y vuelve al interior de la cafería.

\- ¿Has vuelto a la ciudad? ¡Vaya sorpresa!

Tengo que confesar que Melody nunca ha sido santo de mi devoción, sobre todo desde el momento en el que lo mío con Nath empezó a ser... digamos que demasiado evidente para negarlo. No obstante, no puedo negar que me alegro de verla otra vez.

Hasta que esa pregunta se me escapa.

\- Y... ¿sabes algo de Nathaniel?

\- Sí, sigue aquí. Pero de un tiempo a esta parte no sé nada de él – se mete el pelo detrás de la oreja- Aunque tampoco me interesa.

Me mira directamente a los ojos, y yo trago saliva.

\- Vaya, yo... perdimos el contacto y, no sé, me preguntaba que habría sido de él.

\- Créeme, nada interesante, apenas se le ve por la universidad, de todas formas.

\- ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Nathaniel?

\- Por supuesto, le interesan más las fiestas que las clases, por no decir algo peor.

¿Algo peor?

Seguimos hablando, pero yo estoy en otro mundo.

En medio de un puente.

Y de fondo, un cielo de fuego.    


	3. III. Sátira del amor romántico

\- ¿Nath? ¿Nathaniel?

No.

Después de tantas emociones, lo mejor es desconectar de todo tomando algo con tus viejos mejores amigos.

Claro que nadie se espera que, una vez fuera del bar de turno aparezcan dos mamelucos con el objetivo de seguirte por la calle e intimidarla.

(Perdón, lo que quiero decir es que se espera que no pase, a nadie le gusta que le pase eso a pesar de que es algo mucho más común de lo que pensamos)

En fin, a lo que estaba: Chica va sola por la calle de noche, tíos asquerosos empiezan a hablar con ella y a seguirla, ella se prepara para correr.

Y… ¡TACHÁN! Alguien aparece entre las sombras.

Los tíos asquerosos se piran.

Y resulta que es su gran amor de la adolescencia.

Vaya, no me lo esperaba.

Para nada.

\- Ese soy yo.

No puede ser.

\- Oye, ¿estás bien? Pareces un poco conmocionada.

No estoy bien.

¡Por supuesto que no estoy bien!

Creo que me mareo y floto, como si estuviera saltando por un precipicio en una sátira del suicidio romántico, sin pensar, sin medir las distancias, con un puñal en la mano que se clava en mi pecho al mismo tiempo que sus pupilas de ámbar, esa sonrisa, ahora adornada por una pequeña cicatriz.

No estoy bien.

Porque duele. Y a la vez cura.

Alivia y escuece.

\- Siento que esos idiotas la hayan tomado contigo.

Creo que va siendo hora de decir algo. De tragarse este nudo en la garganta. Y espero que baje rápido para acallar el cosquilleo que siento en el estómago.

\- Cosas que pasan.

Es él, pero al mismo tiempo no.

No es lo que debería ser, al menos.

No es justo, y ya está.

No es justo estar lejos tanto tiempo, para encontrarme esto.

Como el que deja atrás un tesoro enterrado para volver con el tiempo y descubrir que otros se han llevado el oro.

Oro brillante, como el cabello que casi le tapa un ojo.

Sin poder evitarlo, lo miro de arriba abajo.

\- Has… cambiado.

\- Puede ser.

\- Mucho.

\- ¡Pero tú también has cambiado! Ha pasado un tiempo considerable…

\- ¡Venga ya, Nathaniel! ¿Has quitado todos los espejos de tu apartamento y no te has visto o cómo va esto?

\- Acaban de hostigarte y en lo único que piensas es en jugar a ver quién ha cambiado más… Típico de ti, MC.

La realidad me cala, fría.

Me estremezco y él lo nota, y baja la voz, y se acerca…

\- Sabes… No iba a dejar que nadie te hiciera daño. No hubiera podido quedarme mirando sin reaccionar. Tú y yo no somos dos desconocidos, precisamente.

Y de repente me derrito en sus ojos, fijos en los míos.

Un recuerdo de ese momento en el que tuvo que tomar la primera decisión difícil de su vida, cuando casi enredábamos los dedos bajo la mesa en la clase de Historia.

¿De verdad ha pasado tanto tiempo?

¿Es normal que se me acelere el corazón de esta manera?

Quizá lo que me pasa realmente es que me está dando un ataque de pánico, un infarto, incluso. ¡Que alguien llame a una ambulancia!

\- Venga, dejemos las formalidades de una vez y pasemos a otra cosa, no vamos a quedarnos rondando por aquí ¿no? – Echó a andar hacia delante para detenerse a unos pocos metros y volverse de nuevo – A no ser… ¿Quieres que los esperemos a ver si vuelven y les demos una paliza? Yo creo que entre los dos podemos con ellos.

\- No lo dices en serio, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Tranquila, mujer! Sólo intento aligerar un poco el ambiente.

\- Pues no está funcionando demasiado bien…

\- Tienes razón. Imagino que vas hacia el campus… ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Se me para el corazón en pleno latido.

¡Un desfibrilador!

\- Oh, no, en serio, no hace falta, es tarde. Seguro que tienes cosas mejores que hacer.

\- No te preocupes ¡La noche todavía es joven! Venga, yo te sigo.

\- ¿Acaso no sabes dónde está el campus o es una excusa para mirarme el culo?

  1. Eres. Una. Puta. Crack.



\- ¿Perdón?

Mierda.

\- … Sólo intento aligerar el ambiente.

Una risita forzada por mi parte.

Un bufido por la suya.

\- De hecho… ¿qué hace una chica como tú en un sitio como este? Quiero decir, hace bastante tiempo que no te vemos por aquí ¿has vuelto a la ciudad?

\- Yep, temporalmente, al menos. Buscaba una universidad cuyo departamento de Historia del Arte Contemporáneo destacara y la casualidad me trajo de vuelta.

\- Y yo que me había hecho ilusiones de que estabas aquí por mí.

Es curioso cómo unas pocas palabras pueden cambiar completamente el ambiente. Ahora que no estoy en riesgo de muerte, me doy cuenta de que eso ha sido un golpe bajo, quizás no intencionado, pero no por ello menos doloroso.

Sólo puedo responder con silencio.

A él no le gusta, y no tarda en volver a abrir la boca:

\- ¿Has podido reencontrarte con viejos conocidos?

\- Ah sí… Rosa, Alex, incluso Melody. Todos me han hablado de ti y tu… recién adquirido aspecto.

\- Sí, he cambiado, me he enterado yo, te has enterado tú, y por lo que parece se ha enterado medio campus. Fantástico. El tiempo pasa, la gente cambia, a unos les gusta y a otros no. Fin. ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?

\- ¡Vale, Vale!

\- En fin, no es algo tan raro – refunfuña.

Me río sin poder evitarlo. Mi delegado sigue teniendo ciertos puntos flacos.

Quiero decir, el que fue el delegado del instituto.

Mi ex novio.

Eso.

\- ¡Y encima no te rías!

\- Perdona, lo siento. Gracias  por lo de antes, por cierto.

Me revuelve el pelo.

\- Bueno, por lo menos ya has vuelto a sonreír, creía que nos íbamos a pasar medio camino en silencio. Y no tienes que agradecerme nada, por mucho que haya cambiado sigo siendo un príncipe con su raudo corcel.

Pienso que se refiere a la obra del instituto, cuando éramos (sólo) amigos.

Y muy tontos.

\- En fin, ¿estás contenta de estar de vuelta?

\- Sí, está bien.

He matado esa complicidad recién adquirida de un solo plumazo.

\- No vamos a tener esa conversación ¿verdad, MC?

\- Preferiría ahorrármela, Nath.

Suspira.

Y se vuelve hacia mí.

Por un momento creo que va a cogerme la mano. Como la primera noche que me quedé hasta tarde en el instituto. El día que me encerraron en el sótano. O la noche que pasé en su casa.

\- Te acompaño hasta el dormitorio común.

\- Vale.

Aunque no era una pregunta.

Son las banalidades las que nos salvan de vivir otro de esos momentos, además de poner un muro firme a los recuerdos.

Y de esta guisa llegamos al vestíbulo de los dormitorios.

\- Y aquí estamos, tú y yo… Será mejor que me vaya, no creo que esté bien visto que entre en tu habitación el primer día, a menos que…

\- Nop. El ambiente está ya bastante distendido, Nath, ha dejado de tener gracia.

\- Era una broma, tonta. Aunque… quién sabe. Puede que en el segundo semestre…

\- Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches, y ten cuidado por los pasillos, todavía no he activado la Nath-señal.

\- Por favor… Es tan malo que me dan ganas de agredirte a ti.

\- Me gustaría ver eso. Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches, buenas noches, la despedida es tan dulce pena que diré buenas noches hasta que amanezca.

Lo dice con burla y una sonrisa.

Yo no respondo, sino que huyo al refugio de mi habitación.

Cierro la puerta y una estampida de palabras se me viene encima.

Porque, como escribió Shakespeare: No podéis hablar de lo que no os duele.


	4. [EXTRA] El sueño de la razón produce monstruos

Me lo pienso mejor, y abro la puerta.

¡Qué demonios! ¿Qué es la época universitaria si no se hacen locuras de vez en cuando?

Él está esperando el ascensor.

Se vuelve en cuanto me ve aparecer.

\- MC, ¿pasa algo?

Pasan muchas cosas, Nath, pero lo cierto es que no tengo tiempo de pararme a enumerarlas todas.

Sin más dilación, lo cojo por las solapas de la chaqueta y él me mira con unos ojos desbocados por el asombro.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Algo que debería haber hecho desde el momento en el que hemos entrado en este pasillo.

Un diálogo digno de una película de acción.

Y sin más lo beso mientras lo retengo con mis manos, aferradas a esa tela verde que se arruga entre mis dedos, tensa por lo que va a pasar, por lo que pueda pasar.

Quizá me aparte de un empujón y decida que es el momento perfecto de tener ESA conversación.

Puede que simplemente se ría de mí, me llame niña tonta y vuelva por donde ha venido.

¿Y si tiene novia? Ni siquiera me he parado a pensar en ello.

Lo cierto es que, a pesar de mi revuelo de interrogantes y pensamientos, me doy cuenta de que no se resiste.

Es más, creo que me está mordiendo el labio inferior.

Sí, definitivamente sí.

Entreabro los labios para que su boca se acomode a la mía.

Ahora es él quien me sujeta por las muñecas, llevándome despacio a la habitación, cuya puerta se abre milagrosamente, y Yeleen no parece haber llegado todavía.

Perfecto.

Sin miramientos, me empuja contra la puerta, bloqueando el paso, deshaciéndose de la chaqueta sin dejar escapar mi boca y buscando más piel.

A medida que crece el contacto se reduce el número de prendas.

Y yo sólo puedo pensar en ese cuerpo más ancho, más grande.

¿Dónde dices que quedaron los brazos de empollón?

Madre mía, creo que estoy salivando cuando lo miro de arriba abajo mientras se desabrocha la hebilla de los pantalones.

Me mira y se relame.

Lo cierto es que no sé dónde han ido a parar los míos, porque en menos de un segundo ya no estaban allí.

Y todo parece maravillosamente en orden.

Sobre todo cuando vuelve a abrazarme piel contra piel, me tumba en la cama, y una vez encima, retoma un camino demasiado tiempo abandonado, de mi boca a mi oreja.

De la oreja a mi cuello.

Del cuello al hombro.

Y de allí al pecho.

Su lengua está tibia y áspera, un contacto agradable, que se detiene en mis caderas.

Yo le acaricio el pelo, las orejas, suaves y peludas.

Un momento.

Lo miro, y son unos ojos de pupilas rasgadas los que me devuelven la mirada, un toque felino que se complementa con unas orejas puntiagudas que le brotan de la cabeza.

A lo que me doy cuenta, noto su cola de gato elevándose sobre su cabeza.

Lo aparto y él me bufa, se le eriza el pelo de las orejas.

A pesar de esa apariencia adorable tengo miedo.

Sobre todo cuando abre la boca y veo sus dientes afilados, las garras que ahora son sus manos.

La puerta no se abre.

Y la garganta no me responde cuando intento gritar.

Alguien me zarandea.

\- ¡Despierta, estúpida! Deja de gritar de una puñetera vez, estoy intentando dormir.

Es Yeleen.

Ni rastro de Nathaniel.

Un sueño.

Menos mal.

\- ¿Sabes Yeleen? Nunca pensé que diría esto pero... me alegro de verte.

\- Cierra la boca y vuelve a dormir.


	5. IV. La Autómata

\- ¡¿Qué hizo qué?!

\- Intervenir.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí

\- ¡¿En serio?!

\- ¡Claro que sí, Rosa! ¿Por qué iba a estar mintiendo?

Sabía que llegaría este momento.

Ya sabes, después de una noche repleta de acontecimientos, te reúnes con tu mejor amiga en la cafetería de la universidad para ponerlos al día, cotillear un poco y alimentar ciertas ilusiones para que terminen de florecer.

Si bien, su incredulidad es patente, y casi me molesta.

O debería decir me asusta.

\- Ay, MC... Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquellos maravillosos días de instituto... El que fue nuestro delegado ha cambiado mucho, muchísimo, y no creas que estoy exagerando – dio un sorbo a su café en un afán de crear cierto suspense (Rosa es la reina del dramatismo) – Casi se me hace raro que no formara parte del grupo.

Tengo que preguntar.

Tengo que escucharlo de nuevo.

Creo que me ha entrado agua en los oídos al ducharme esta mañana. 

Seguro que es eso.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Exactamente lo que oyes. Son muchos los rumores que hoy en día giran en torno a Nathaniel, y ninguno de ellos mejor que el anterior.

Me doy cuenta de que necesito pensar.

Mucho.

Demasiado.

De que necesito poner freno a este trasto que tengo por corazón, que se acelera con el mero recuerdo de unos ojos como la miel.

Una sonrisa que es la misma, pero no, que ha sido mutilada.

¿Por qué?

¿Por quién?

¿Acaso una chica se defendió con uñas y dientes al arrinconarla en un callejón?

"Tú y yo no somos dos desconocidos, precisamente."

¿Y si lo hubiéramos sido?

¿No sería mejor que hablara de esto con él, directamente?

Pero ya he visto lo reticente que se muestra a la hora de hablar de su cambio, del presente.

Pero no del pasado, y, precisamente, tenemos un pasado en común.

Aunque ya hace cuatro años.

Mi cabeza está dividida en dos, cada lado esgrime sus argumentos como si fuera  un partido de tenis en el que han nombrado árbitro a mi propia indecisión.

Me siento como La Autómata de Hopper, con la mirada perdida ante un café frío, sola en un ambiente cargado de color.

Atrapada en un instante que, en mi caso, se interrumpe.

\- En fin, MC, acabarás de descubrirlo por ti misma... Ahora hablemos de ese compañero tuyo tan mono, el de la cafetería.

Y hablando de la cafetería, me levanto, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡La prueba! Tengo que irme, Rosa, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...

Huyo como una cobarde, con una excusa que no deja de ser cierta, pero que me viene de perlas para dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza. 

Me excusaré con ella más tarde, ahora es cuestión de concentrarse, tomar bien los pedidos, atarse correctamente el delantal y, sobre todo, educación ante todo.

Díselo al chico rubio de la mesa del fondo, el que se sienta con los pies en la silla de enfrente mientras lee un libro.

Vaya combinación.

Bien, este es mi momento.

Seré una empleada modelo.

\- Has de saber que el sábado no es precisamente moco de pavo, quiero verte correr, así que ponte las pilas, ¿me escuchas?

Esa es mi nueva jefa (a la que a partir de ahora llamaremos Jefa). Se le llena la boca hablando de normas acerca del decoro y la discreción de los empleados pero luego es ella la que luce un escote despampanante aderezado con labios de coral.

\- Lo haré lo mejor que pueda.

\- Eso no es suficiente ¡EN MARCHA, ES PARA HOY!

Me despide batiendo palmas, no premiando mi entrega sino instándome a darme prisa.

Bien, primero tomaré las comandas, y mientras las preparan, iré a decirle a ese tío que esto es una cafetería, no su casa.

Perfecto.

Hasta que se gira.

Y me pilla en pleno camino hacia una mesa.

Es como un accidente en plena carretera.

(Y eso que yo nunca he formado parte de uno, toquemos madera).

No veo las luces ámbar del coche que viene por la derecha y simplemente se me lleva por delante.

Me arrastra, me arrasa, me araña.

Y me sonríe.

Porque, evidentemente, sólo podía ser él.

Bueno, podría ser peor.

Ya está, lo he dicho. Otra vez lo mismo.

Y cuando lo pienso se me tuerce un tobillo.

Por un momento veo tazas rotas, clientes enfadados y un despido antes incluso de haber empezado.

Pero eso no pasa.

Una firme mano me sostiene, algo choca contra mi espalda y me ayuda a equilibrar la bandeja.

Cuando levanto la mirada, por un momento (tan sólo un momento) espero esa mirada de piedra preciosa. Pero me encuentro con la luna nueva, una estrella apagada, pero no por ello menos brillante.

Hyun me sostiene, evita el estropicio que he estado a punto de armar.

Y también sonríe, sin secretos, sin cambios de tema.

\- Te tengo.

Es un susurro.

Es un segundo.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Responde, idiota, deja de mirarlo con la boca abierta.

\- S-sí. Lo siento.

\- Es tu primer día, no te preocupes. Creo que me he pasado sacándole brillo al suelo.

Me guiña un ojo y se va.

Es mi momento de seguir atendiendo a la gente, adiós al plan, estoy mejor quietecita.

Pero cómo no.

(Maldita sea, pues claro que las cosas podrían ser peor, siempre lo son).

Él me llama la atención para que le tome nota.

\- Hola.

\- Hola, MC. Siempre es un placer verte.

Cuando puedo mirarlo a la luz del día, es diferente. Veo recuerdos de peleas y unas sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos. Veo una mirada velada, que a veces se oculta bajo un flequillo demasiado largo.

\- ¿Has decidido que vas a pedir?

\- ¿No vas a presentarme?

\- ¿A quién?

\- Evidentemente, a mi sustituto.

No quiero hablar de esto.

\- Nathaniel, estoy en plena prueba de trabajo...

\- Oh, seguro que lo haces genial, a la vista está – me recorre con la mirada – Bonito uniforme.

\- ¿Has dicho un café con leche y sin azúcar? Apuntado.

\- Hace tiempo de eso.

Es cierto. Es como lo tomaba antes, cuando nos sentábamos juntos y nos robábamos besos.

\- ¿No me digas que eso también ha cambiado?

Pongo los ojos en blanco y por fin sonríe de verdad.

\- Un café solo, por favor. Bien cargado.

\- En seguida te lo traigo.

\- No te molestes, MC, él se va.

Es mi Jefa y da miedo.

A pesar de no ser una persona excesivamente grande de yergue con autoridad.

Aunque debo decir que cuando se levanta, él prácticamente le saca dos cabezas, se encara.

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

\- No te quiero ni a ti, ni a tu gente aquí.

Él se lleva la mano al bolsillo.

\- ¿Y quién va a echarme?

Por un momento me mira, como si fuera cómplice de una diversión que no alcanzo a comprender.

\- Márchate o llamaré a la policía.

Mi Jefa mira intencionadamente a su mano escondida en el bolsillo, él levanta ambas.

\- Vale, vale... No vemos, MC.

Se va, pero se deja el libro.

Que yo recojo sin que nadie me vea.

Las dos partes de mi mente se han callado.

Creo que he tomado una decisión sin darme cuenta.

Al menos mi cabeza, mi corazón sigue a su bola.


	6. V. Two Ladies

Es difícil que te guste el arte contemporáneo, al menos de buenas a primeras.

Es un poco como los tíos, me explico: uno de los factores que entra en juego a la hora de apreciar el arte más cercano a nuestros días es ser capaz de entenderlo, conocer el significado que oculta, el mensaje que se esconde tras las pinceladas. Antes, todo era mucho más fácil, puesto que la belleza formal podía encandilarte, las proporciones, el uso de la luz, el contraposto y otros términos italianos que no me voy a parar a enumerar.

Lo que yo decía, como los tíos.

Para que uno llegue a gustarte, tienes que entenderlo.

Por supuesto, también podemos hablar de atracción, de capricho o de unas ganas terribles de arrancarle la ropa sirviéndote tan sólo de tus manos desnudas.

Todo eso está muy bien también.

Pero creo que es insuficiente para definir mi situación.

Esa en la que no lo entiendo. Y no me lo quito de la cabeza. Y sí, a veces quisiera quitarle la ropa y todo eso. Y otras tantas simplemente darle un puñetazo que acabase con esa sonrisilla de suficiencia.

_El extraño caso del doctor Jekyll y el señor Hyde_.

Qué ironía.

El libro que se dejó en la cafetería hace apenas unos días.

Y que me dedicó a hojear en mi habitación.

Conozco la historia, y por eso precisamente me parece que el azar tiene un curioso sentido del humor. Es como si el chico que conocí, el doctor Jekyll del que me enamoré se hubiera convertido en Hyde.

Pero, han pasado cuatro años.

Y por mucho que mi corazón haya decidido independizarse de las decisiones que toma mi cerebro, estoy en un proceso de pasar página y centrarme en el presente.

Por supuesto que sí.

Por eso voy a dejar el libro guardado en un cajón hasta que lo vuelva a ver para devolvérselo. Y dejaré de imaginármelo mientras lo lee, con Blanca en el regazo, quizá.

“Casi se me hace raro que no formara parte del grupo.”

Es lo mejor.

Mi nuevo mantra, que me repito mientras avanzo por los pasillos al encuentro de Rosa, tengo que invitarla a comer tanto por el desprecio que le hice el otro día al tener que salir corriendo para asistir a mi prueba como por el hecho de que soy yo la que ha conseguido el trabajo (para el que hice la susodicha prueba, que no hubiera pasado de haberme quedado tomando un café con ella).

Como dice ella: estoy montada en el dólar.

Ya me gustaría.

Total, que me la encuentro de cháchara con otra chica.

Lo primero que me llama la atención es la altura de su acompañante, así como su esbeltez, como una figura modernista, estirada, rodeada de un aura de rizos dorados, brazos largos y ojos esmeralda.

Su cara me suena.

No.

Espera, espera, espera.

¿Ámber?

Y yo con estos pelos.

¿Acaso no era suficiente con mi querida Chica Conflictiva?

Espera, espera, espera otra vez.

¿Por qué está hablando con Rosalya como si fuera lo más normal del mundo?

Algo no cuadra, y creo que la mejor manera que tengo de resolver este misterio es acercarme.

\- Hola, Rosa.

No es que sea maleducada, ¿vale? Es parte de mi plan, quiero hacerme la despistada y que ella dé el primer paso, a ver cómo funciona. Cómo es ahora.

\- ¡¿MC?! Madre mía, ¿cuánto hace…? ¿4 años?

\- ¿Ámber?

No seré yo la reina de la actuación y de la elocuencia.

Creo que está bastante claro que no.

\- La misma que viste y calza. Me alegro de encontrarme contigo, te veo muy bien.

\- Oh, gracias, el placer es mutuo.

\- Ojito MC, estás hablando con una modelo de talla nacional – mientras lo dice le da un suave codazo a Ámber.

\- No exageres, mujer, sólo he hecho un par de trabajillos fuera de la ciudad.

\- Entonces… ¿te dedicas al modelaje, Ámber?

\- Sí, lo compagino con la carrera de filología inglesa, ya se sabe, dominar una segunda lengua nunca viene mal. Y qué es de tu vida, MC, ¿cómo que estás de vuelta?

\- Casualidades de la vida. Esta es la universidad con más renombre dentro de la especialidad de Arte Contemporáneo, así que… Bueno, de vuelta al hogar…

Es incómodo. Puedo notarlo.

Evidentemente, no es como en el instituto ni nada por el estilo, creo que ambas hemos dado un paso hacia delante, y eso se nota.

Podría incluso hasta caerme bien.

(Si alguien le contara que he dicho esto a mi yo de 17 años no se lo creería ni muerta).

La incomodidad viene de la mano de su hermano, de cómo me fui de la ciudad y todo se hizo pedazos.

Como digo, han pasado cuatro años, el tiempo suficiente para dejar todo rencor de lado, ¿no?

(Aplícate el cuento, señor corazón).

\- ¿Y ya te has encontrado con el resto de ex alumnos del Sweet Amoris?

\- Sí, bueno… Rosa, Priya, Alexy, también he visto a tu hermano…

La voz se apaga con cada sílaba que pronuncio. Ella se lleva el pelo detrás de la oreja, aparta la mirada.

\- Ha cambiado mucho, ¿verdad?

Y… ¡aquí está el momento que todos esperábamos!

\- Bueno, después de cuatro años, lo raro sería seguir como antes.

Suelto una risilla, ella me acompaña.

Muy educado por su parte.

\- Es curioso, sus evasivas son similares a las tuyas.

¡BOOM!

\- Chicas, yo no sé vosotras, pero me estoy muriendo de hambre, ¿te vienes o la comida de la cafetería no es lo suficientemente adecuada para tu dieta, señorita modelo?

Rosa es muchas cosas buenas, pero también alguna que otra mala.

Impulsiva entre ellas.

Pero en momentos como este, benditas sean sus palabras. Bendita cada una de las frases dichas sin pensarlo.

\- Nah, lo siento, tengo una tutoría ahora. Nos vemos, chicas, un placer tenerte de vuelta, MC.

\- ¡Gracias! Hasta otra.

Wow.

 

* * * * *

 

A veces puedo ser un pelín influenciable.

(Y envidiosa).

Y ver a Ámber con ese físico me ha hecho plantearme el hecho de ponerme en forma, al menos un poquito. Ahora que soy una persona de provecho con su propio trabajo, considero que puedo permitirme el asistir a un gimnasio.

Además, dicen que el ejercicio es bueno para combatir el estrés.

Lo mires por donde lo mires, todo son ventajas.

Sobre todo, cuando abro la puerta y vuelvo a ver una cara conocida.

Kim.

Kim impresionantemente guapa.

Y nada menos que la gerente de mi nuevo gimnasio.

Mi entrenadora, nada menos.

Que me deja con unas pequeñas mancuernas y la orden de hacer lo que parecen infinitas repeticiones.

Hoy es el día de los encuentros, lo que siempre es un placer.

Mientras levanto las pesas con entusiasmo y vigor lo veo al fondo.

Y es que no todos los encuentros son igual de placenteros.

Nathaniel golpea un saco de boxeo con fuerza. Su mirada está centrada, con un punto felino, un depredador que arquea la espalda a punto de lanzar el golpe maestro a su presa.

Mi sueño no le hacía justicia a ese cuerpo.

¿Confirmamos que eso es un hasta nunca a los brazos de empollón?

Lo confirmo en cuanto una de las malditas pesas se me cae sobre el pie.

\- ¡Me cago en la puta!

Mi grito resuena por todo el gimnasio.

Y, cómo no, él tiene que encontrarme en la más ridícula de las situaciones.

\- ¡Vaya, vaya, MC! ¿Volviendo por el mal camino del acoso?

\- Te contestaré cuando me digas en qué momento te he acosado yo a ti.

Su risa es clara, es sincera.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Yo? Siempre.

\- ¿Disfrutando las vistas?

Hincha el pecho.

\- ¿Lo dices por el tío ese de allá? Ya te digo.

Me relamo.

Y él se vuelve para encontrarse con un señor mayor que parece dejarse la vida y el aliento en la cinta.

\- Ts, antes tenías mejor gusto.

\- Le dijo la sartén al cazo, ¿no te molestan tantos collares a la hora de hacer ejercicio?

\- A veces me molestan más tus preguntas.

\- Pues me viene realmente bien encontrarte aquí, tengo algo tuyo que quiero devolverte.

\- ¿Mi virginidad?

Un nuevo estruendo.

Ahora se han caído las dos pesas, por suerte, más allá de mis pies.

\- ¡MC, como rompas algo de mi precioso gimnasio lo pagas! ¿Entendido?

No contesto.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué le has hecho?

Es Kim, dirigiéndose a Nathaniel.

\- ¿Yo? Pero si ella siempre ha sido así. En fin, tengo que irme, hasta mañana, Kim.

\- O a hasta esta noche, como siempre.

\- Eh… sí. Claro. Adiós.

Me mira por un instante, y yo suelto lo primero que me viene a la cabeza.

\- Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches, Julieta.

Lo odio.

Odio cuando se va, y me deja con la palabra en la boca.

Odio no tener la suficiente fuerza para lanzarle la pesa a la cabeza.

Y odio no tener el suficiente dinero para pagarla en el caso de que, con el impacto, se rompa.

 


	7. VI. El despertar de la conciencia

Lo de la vez anterior no había tenido ninguna gracia.

Salvo, quizá, ser aún más consciente de que tengo unas cuantas conversaciones pendientes: la primera, conmigo misma, una intervención a cierto individuo que habitaba en el lado izquierdo de su pecho; la segunda, con él, efectivamente, ESA conversación puesto que la culpabilidad (por mucho que hayan pasado cuatro años, ya lo sé) es como una piedra en el zapato.

En fin, tampoco es que haya mucha prisa, quiero decir.

Escoger el momento preciso, cuando este Jekyll, no Hyde.

Pero ahora mismo tengo otras cosas importantes a las que darle vueltas.

Como, por supuesto, el color de pintalabios que voy a llevar esta noche.

No es nada, no preocuparse.

Una pequeña fiesta, con la troupe de Sweet Amoris, Chica Conflictiva… y Hyun.

No, no es cuestión de sacar un clavo con otro. Simplemente de no pensar, de hacer las cosas fáciles, simplemente vaciar la cabeza por un momento.

Lo cierto es que es mono.

Definitivamente, el rojo será mi aliado esta noche.

Y con una bruma de perfume abro la puerta.

Y ahí está.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué, oh fortuna, eres tan cruel conmigo? ¿Se puede saber qué he hecho?

Vale, finjamos que no lo hemos visto.

¡Qué bonita es la pared!

¡Hay un corcho, con un póster, genial! ¡Vamos a mirarlo!

¡Lo hicimos! ¡Lo…!

¡¿PERO QUÉ…?!

Huyo del uno y me encuentro con el otro.

Castiel. El del póster es Castiel.

¿Un concierto en la ciudad?

Interesante…

\- ¿Qué resplandor se abre paso a través de aquella ventana? ¡Es el Oriente, y Julieta, el sol!

Me daría de cabezazos contra la pared, pero eso significaría que lo he oído, así que lo mejor es seguir leyendo a mi nuevo mejor amigo, el póster.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, MC?

Venga ya.

\- Vivo aquí, por lo que… ¿no debería ser yo la que te preguntara a ti?

\- Estudio aquí.

\- ¿En los pasillos de los dormitorios femeninos? Wow.

Se atusa el pelo mientras se encoge de hombros.

\- Me has pillado. En realidad venía a verte a ti, mi bella Julieta.

\- ¡Romeo, Romeo! ¿Por qué eres tú Romeo? ¿Por qué no renuncias a decir gilipolleces cada vez que nos vemos?

\- ¿Qué tienes ahí? Oh, vaya vaya… El pelirrojo vuelve a la ciudad.

Espera que le conteste o algo por el estilo. Pero a falta de algo mejor, me quedo en silencio.

\- Tierra llamando a MC, ¿me has sustituido por este intento de cantante tan rápido? Lo que hace salir en un póster.

\- En el momento justo en el que he visto esta foto, esos brazos, ese torso… -me abanico con el papel.

\- ¡Me partes el corazón! – A pesar de su ademán exagerado, de repente me mira de arriba abajo, vuelve a arreglarse el flequillo. – Cuando te deje tirada por una de sus groupies ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

\- No, gracias.

\- Lástima, no sabes lo que te pierdes.

Es mi turno. Ese momento que he estado esperando.

Así que esta vez soy yo la que lo recorre, partiendo de su boca, cuello, pecho, y fijo la vista debajo de la hebilla de su cinturón.

Sonrío.

\- No te creas, soy muy consciente de lo que hay ahí abajo. - Me acerco, y le doy una palmadita en el hombro, pasando de largo. – Buenas noches, Nath.

\- Te paso a recoger media hora antes.

Me paro.

\- ¿Qué?

\- El día del concierto, claro. Tengo que enmendar mi ofensa y plantarle cara a mi rival.

\- Sigue soñando.

\- ¡Es una cita!

Me marcho antes de que mi corazón tome las riendas de mi cuerpo.

No queremos que eso pase. No queremos que eso pase.

¡¿Desde cuándo la puerta está tan lejos?!

 

* * * * * 

 

Soy la típica pringada que ha salido de la fiesta para devolverle su agenda a Melody ya que se la ha dejado en la habitación de los chicos.

Estúpida.

Me lo estaba pasando tan bien…

En fin, por suerte la localizo rápido, unas pocas palabritas y… supongo que es hora de volver a la habitación.

Sin embargo, cuando Melody se aleja, percibo que no estoy sola.

No del todo, al menos.

Pues un poco más allá, una chica ríe juguetona mientras su acompañante la sujeta por las trabillas de los pantalones, acercándola, buscando su boca mientras se la come con los ojos.

Una mirada ámbar que me resulta extrañamente familiar…

Oh no.

No, no, no, no, no, no.

Mis dudas desaparecen en el momento en el que nuestras pupilas se cruzan.

Y él se separa de su acompañante.

\- ¿MC?

Di algo, por lo que más quieras.

\- Lo siento, yo… No había visto que eras tú y… lo siento mucho, ya me voy.

Pero no me muevo.

Me he quedado clavada en el suelo.

Y empiezo a sentirlo.

Como en _El despertar de la conciencia_ de Hunt.

Un nudo en la garganta.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí a estas horas? Y sola, nada menos.

\- No lo sé, no te había reconocido. No os molesto más.

Huyo.

Huyo como puedo.

Puesto que mi consciencia se despereza en mi cabeza mientras mi corazón se rompe.

Duele.

Duele, maldita sea.

Y lo peor es ese instante, apenas una milésima de segundo, en el que el rostro de ella se ha transformado en el mío. Un momento. Y éramos los dos, como antes, jugando a algo parecido al amor.

Soy la niña tonta que quiso hacerse la fuerte, hasta que fue demasiado tarde y no pudo huir, porque las manos de su verdugo la retuvieron.

Las que yo siento en torno a mi muñeca en el momento en el que cruzo la puerta de los dormitorios.

\- ¿No te gusta el espectáculo?

Él me mira burlón.

-Pues no, no es de mi gusto. Si quiero ver porno del malo lo busco en Internet. - Al menos los protagonistas serán anónimos. - ¿De qué vas? ¿A ti qué coño te pasa?

¿Es dolor lo que se trasluce en mis palabras?

Desgraciadamente sí.

Y, él, sagaz, lo nota.

\- No, yo… Lo siento, soy un completo idiota.

\- Por fin algo en lo que estamos de acuerdo.

Me marcho y me doy la vuelta.

Pero él me sigue.

Y su compañera de besos detrás, pegada a su brazo como una lapa.

\- ¡Espera!

Lo ignoro y llamo al ascensor.

¿Por qué tiene que tardar tanto?

\- He dicho que esperes.

\- ¿Desde cuándo me das órdenes?

\- Perdón, por lo de antes… no quería hacerte daño y…

\- Eh,  ¿quién es esta? Creo recordar que íbamos hacia tú casa, cielo, que está en dirección contraria, por cierto.

Lo dice con coquetería y descaro mientras me mira.

Yo alzo una ceja.

Y sí, sé que está mal, sé que es infantil por mi parte.

Pero es que mis cejas son sarcásticas por naturaleza. Prácticamente incontrolables.

\- No tengo que darte cuentas. Ni siquiera sabes cómo me llamo. – él se zafa de su agarre.

Yo sonrío.

Mi ceja me roza la raíz del pelo.

Baja, maldita insolente.

Y ella, con total naturalidad, le cruza la cara, suelta un par de improperios y se pira.

Oh. Dios. Mío.

Me río.

No lo puedo evitar.

\- Te lo has buscado, Nath. – Se lo digo entre carcajadas, mientras él se acerca a la par que se frota la mejilla dolorida.

\- ¿Estarás contenta?

\- Pues sí. Mucho.

\- Estoy un poco harto de que tus mejores sonrisas vengan de mis peores momentos.

Sé que lo dice en broma, pero ahora está tan serio que la risa se me corta de golpe.

\- No quería que vieras esto, estabas en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, eso es todo.

\- ¿Y qué más da lo que vea y lo que deje de ver?

\- Esas no son todas mis armas, nena.

\- ¿Intentas impresionarme?

\- Quizá.

\- Pues vas por el mal camino, tío, no puedes andar tratando así a la gente, como si no tuviera sentimientos. Nunca te he visto comportarte con alguien como o acabas de hacer con esa chica.

Pero ¿y a mí que me importa?

\- Lo siento si te he hecho daño, no era mi intención.

Las yemas de sus dedos me rozan la parte interna de la muñeca.

Erre que erre.

Basta ya, corazón.

\- Adiós, Nathaniel.

\- Nunca digas adiós, porque decir adiós significa irse lejos, e irse lejos significa olvidar. Y el fin de semana tenemos una cita.

A mi pesar, me vuelvo.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que decir?

\- Supongo que por hoy, bastará con buenas noches.

\- Sea buenas noches, entonces.

\- Buenas noches, MC.

Con una floritura se despide.

Con un giro de la llave, abro la puerta.

Con un paso adelante se aleja.

Con cautela lo miro, y él se da la vuelta.

Con una mirada cargada de nostalgia, se marcha.

Y con reticencia, lo reconozco para mí misma: por mucho que le dijera adiós en su momento no significa que lo haya olvidado.


	8. VII. Después del baile

¿Sabes? He tomado una (sabia) decisión.

Va en serio.

Y sí, me refiero a él. A Nathaniel.

En fin, la cosa es que creo que lo mejor será dejarlo fluir entre nosotros y no darle más importancia de la que tiene.

Quiero decir, ambos somos adultos y estamos solteros, no tenemos que rendirle cuentas a nadie, tan sólo… divertirnos, supongo.

Y si en algún momento hay que detenerse debido a los azares del destino, entonces hablaremos, pero lo cierto es que no es el caso. Que yo sepa.

Y si lo es, por su parte… digamos que ya pagará las consecuencias.

Muy maduro todo por mi parte. Lo cierto es que estoy bastante sorprendida con mi determinación.

Aunque debo añadir que está empezando a flaquear, ahora que estoy completamente vestida y arreglada para el concierto de esta noche.

Nuestra (supuesta) cita.

Pero ha pasado ya un rato de la hora asignada y… no viene.

¿Dejar plantado a alguien supone rendirle cuentas después? Quiero decir, todo estaba controlado hace un momento, todo iba bien, todo estaba claro… JA.

Evidentemente, no tenemos nada, ¿no?

Pero todo esto fue idea suya ¡Maldita sea! Que apechugue con las consecuencias.

Me siento como una pintura del XIX, de esas que muestran a chicas completamente emperifolladas, dispuestas a darlo todo en la pista de baile, a dejarse cortejar o intercambiar confidencias vestidas en sus pomposos atuendos. Claro que muchos de ellos representan el momento posterior a la danza, cuando están cansadas, decepcionadas o, por el contrario, leen con ilusión una nota escrita a manos de su enamorado.

Yo no tengo ni nota, ni abanico, ni enamorado. Por no tener, no tengo ni fiesta a este paso.

Y el cabreo empieza a demudar en cierta tristeza, lo que no deja de ser preocupante.

Creo que será mejor que me vaya.

Sola.

Alguien me encontraré en la sala.

Pero sola, al fin y al cabo.

“Es una cita.”

Métetela por donde te quepa, engreído estúpido.

Abro la puerta y me encuentro con unos ojos de ámbar.

\- ¡MC! ¡Justo a tiempo!

¿Disculpa?

\- ¿Justo a tiempo?

\- Ya sabes, la puerta, tú, yo… ¡El destino!

\- Nathaniel, pasan 20 minutos de la hora que acordamos.

\- ¿En serio? - Mira su muñeca, donde, evidentemente, no hay nada. – Ups.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

\- Lo siento.

\- ¿Te crees que con eso basta?

\- Lo siento mucho.

Paso de largo, y nuestros hombros se rozan.

Sigo adelante sin darme la vuelta.

\- ¡Mi querida Julieta! ¿No podrás perdonar a este pobre individuo? – su voz me detiene, y a lo que me doy la vuelta, lo encuentro de rodillas en el suelo, las manos sobre el pecho. - Aquí pondré mi descanso eterno y sacudiré el yugo de las estrellas enemigas quitándolo de ésta carne harta del mundo. ¡Ojos mirad por última vez! ¡Brazos dad vuestro último abrazo!

La gente nos mira, algunos susurran.

\- ¿Estás tonto o qué?

\- ¡Y vosotros, labios, puertas del aliento, sellad con legítimo beso una concesión sin término a la muerte rapaz!

Se tira al suelo mientras frunce los labios.

Es ridículo.

Lo es.

En serio, no es que por dentro quiera sonreír como una idiota y despertarlo con un beso de amor verdadero.

En vez de eso, le doy una patadita en el costado.

\- Arriba, Romeo. Tenemos que hablar un momento

 Sin demora se levanta y me sigue a la habitación.

\- ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! No hacía falta montar el numerito, la gente noes estaba mirando.

\- Si es para que me perdones montaré el numerito que haga falta y que miren lo que quieran.

Rebuscó en la estantería, quiero devolverle su libro.

Cuando me doy la vuelta está apoyado sobre la puerta, callado como una tumba, observándome.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Estás preciosa.

Bueno, lo cierto es que me he esmerado… sólo un poquito. No todos los días vuelves a encontrarte con un compañero de instituto y, aparte de eso, tenía muchas ganas de hacer algo un poco diferente, para variar.

Se detiene en la forma de mis piernas, marcada por unos ajustados pantalones de cintura alta, que he combinado con una camiseta metida por dentro, que me resbala por el hombro.

Traga saliva.

Labios de cereza.

Me acerco, intentando romper este momento que nos ha atrapado a ambos.

\- Toma, te lo dejaste en la cafetería – le tiendo el libro – estás perdonado, por cierto.

Aparto la mirada y él extiende la mano para meter un mechón de mi pelo detrás de la oreja.

Carraspeo.

\- Vamos a llegar tarde.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Y te da igual?

\- Para ver a ese niñato, prefiero quedarme aquí… contigo.

Parece que con cada sílaba que pronuncia está más y más cerca.

Y yo estoy hipnotizada por su boca.

Quiero acariciarle los labios, rozar esa pequeña cicatriz.

Y mi cuerpo se mueve antes de que pueda detenerlo.

\- Parece que Blanca tiene más carácter del que aparentaba.

\- ¿A quién se parecerá?

Siento su aliento en las yemas de los dedos cuando se ríe, me coge por la muñeca, se lleva la mano a la boca y me besa la palma.

Me mira.

Me pregunta.

Y es como si me tocara.

Pero acaba por hacerlo de verdad, cuando me pasa un brazo por la cintura para girarme, me coloca contra la puerta.

Empieza besándome el hombro desnudo.

Una mano entrelazada con la mía, la otra acercándome más y más.

Como si fuera posible.

Como si yo fuera a permitir que la más mínima cantidad de aire se colara en el insignificante espacio entre nuestros cuerpos.

Siseo cuando sus dientes rozan la unión entre el hombro y el cuello.

Le acaricio el pelo y es como antes.

\- Me encanta tu perfume, MC. Me acuerdo de aquel día de verano… - cada palabra la pronuncia con deliberada lentitud, hablando con mi piel. – Este mismo olor se quedó en mis sábanas, no te imaginas la pena que me dio echarlas a lavar.

Muerde el lóbulo de mi oreja.

\- ¿Quieres que siga?

No respondo.

\- MC, ¿Quieres que siga? Contéstame, por favor.

Se ha separado un poco, el mismo interrogante se refleja en su mirada.

Lo cierto es que no tengo palabras, ahora mismo son prescindibles.

Sobre todo en el momento en el que se inclina hacia mí.

Va a besarme.

Suspiro cuando noto un primer contacto.

Que se desvía hacia mi mejilla.

Nathaniel, vamos a ver, estaba quieta y no soy tan bajita, ¿en serio estás tan mal de puntería? Espero que no seas así para todo.

Se separa de mí.

Espera, Espera ¿qué? ¿Dónde vas?

\- Una chica que no da una respuesta clara es una chica que no está segura. No me gusta el arrepentimiento y no pienso lidiar con la culpa.

Lo miro con la boca abierta.

Una misma frase se repite en mi cabeza.

“Casi se me hace raro que no formara parte del grupo.”

\- Cuando realmente quieras, lo sabré, porque me lo dirás tú misma.

Sale de mi habitación y me espera en el pasillo.

\- Maldito calientabragas.

Es un susurro agresivo para dejar escapar mi frustración, que debería haberse mezclado con el sonido de las llaves al cerrar la puerta.

\- Te he oído.

\- Me importa una mierda.

\- Venga, MC, sólo estábamos con el calentamiento.

\- Para antes de que yo también te cruce la cara.

\- Eso sí que me gustaría verlo.

Pasamos del ascensor para perseguirnos por las escaleras.

Es… bonito, a su manera.

Es diferente.

Porque todo cambia. Como él, como su hermana, como la forma en la que ha empezado la noche.

Igual que los rostros de las chicas pintadas después del baile.


	9. VIII. Ceci n'est pas une pipe o La traición de las imágenes

Me da vueltas la cabeza.

Las palabras de los tíos del callejón, las de Rosa y las de Nathaniel se entretejen en una tela de araña que me atrapa y me hace tropezar.

Por suerte, un chico me coge de la mano.

Él. Mi delegado. Mi ex novio. ¿Mi amigo?

Sus palabras una piedra en mi cabeza.

Sus dedos las tijeras que rompen la red de seguridad.

Mi cabeza, un papel en blanco.

He perdido la partida.

Pero él me sigue cogiendo de la mano.

Y en un momento de lucidez, empiezo el juego.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Porque qué?

Sigue andando adelantándome un par de pasos.

\- ¿Por qué dejas que la gente diga cosas tan horribles de ti si son mentira?

Se para, pero no se da la vuelta. Es curioso que sepa a lo que me refiero sin siquiera mencionarlo. Me hace pensar en el pasado. En esos momentos en los que mediante una sola mirada elaborábamos conclusiones y sonrisas.

En fin, dejemos que fluya ¿o qué?

\- ¿Y quién ha dicho que sean mentira?

\- Tú mismo, hace un momento.

\- No sé de qué me hablas.

Sigue sin volverse.

\- “Una chica que no da una respuesta clara es una chica que no está segura.”

\- ¿Y?

-¿Cómo que “y”?

\- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

Piedra.

\- Una persona que espera el consentimiento de la otra antes de hacer cualquier cosa con la que no esté de acuerdo no merece esos… comentarios.

Papel.

\- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que sea siempre así?

O tijera.

\- ¿Acaso yo soy un caso especial?

\- Quizá.

Sus palabras de piedra machacan a las tijeras.

\- Permíteme que lo dude.

El papel de la cordura envuelve a la piedra.

. ¿Ah sí? ¿Tan segura estás?

Y las tijeras, tan afiladas como sus palabras, rasgan el papel.

Y el tío sigue sin darme la cara.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque el chico del que me enamoré no haría eso. Nunca.

Magritte hizo un cuadro representando una pipa que rezaba“Esto no es una pipa” para referirse a la traición que traen consigo las imágenes. Tenía razón, no era una pipa, sino la representación de una pipa.

Su mirada en ese momento era la imagen misma de muchas cosas: sorpresa, recelo, miedo, resignación… pero lo cierto es que quizá todo fuera una traición, y por dentro hubiera mucho más.

O mucho menos.

Igual. Distinto.

Una sola cosa. O todas a la vez.

Al menos, había conseguido que me mirase.

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

\- No lo sé.

\- Entonces estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

Definitivamente, me suelta, y con su tacto se rompe esa burbuja desenfadada y ligera que nos envolvía.

Deja que fluya.

\- Quiero pedirte perdón.

Lo digo tal y como lo siento.

Adiós al juego de piedra, papel o tijera.

Mira, mejor le tiro la piedra a la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué ibas a querer hacer eso?

Le meto el papel en la boca para que no siga hablando.

\- Dejé de llamarte, de responder a tus mensajes y terminé por desaparecer, de acabar con todo lo que me ataba aquí. Y mírame, resulta que he vuelto. Tengo una oportunidad de arreglar las cosas y de quedarme a gusto, así que, mejor déjame quedarme a gusto.

Y lo amenazo con las tijeras para que se mantenga tranquilo y en silencio.

\- Fue cosa de los dos, MC.

\- Lo sé.

\- No voy a pedirte perdón.

\- Tampoco te lo estoy pidiendo.

\- Nadie puede reescribir el pasado, quiero decir, lo hecho, hecho está y, como ya te he dicho, no me va lidiar con culpas y arrepentimientos.

\- No te estaba pidiendo explicaciones, Nathaniel. Sólo… no quería hacerte daño, para mí es importante que lo sepas.

“Esto no es una explicación.”

Es lo que espero, pero él se calla.

\- Entonces… ¿Por qué dejas que la gente siga diciendo esas cosas sobre ti?

\- Mira que eres pesada.

\- Algunas no cambiamos tanto en cuatro años.

Se pasa la mano por el pelo.

Quizá me he pasado de la raya, quiero decir, estoy con el mismo tema desde que nos vimos por primera vez, pero es que no hay cosa que me sepa peor que no obtener respuestas. Pero he dicho que iba a fluir y a dejarme llevar, y oye, soy una persona curiosa.

Al final, me contesta y todo.

(Aún no has perdido tus encantos, MC).

\- Hace mucho tiempo que dejó de importarme lo que la gente dijera sobe mí.

Pienso en su padre, en el discurso que dio en la ceremonia de graduación.

\- ¿Aunque sea algo que te desacredita como persona?

\- Me la suda.

Secretos, secretos y más secretos.

Secretos que le atan las manos, la lengua. Y el corazón.

Ah, pero no voy a ser la típica heroína estúpida que quiere salvar al chico malo de turno.

(Aunque se parece mucho a lo que quiero hacer, en realidad).

\- Oye, Nath…

\- ¿Ahora qué pasa?

\- Podemos ser amigos, ¿no?

Se vuelve incrédulo y me encuentra allí. De pie. Como una niña que acaba de conocer a su igual en un parque.

Y de repente se ríe. Sin barreras de contención. Una corriente de carcajadas.

No, esto no es un latido desbocado.

Esto no son mariposas en el estómago.

\- ¿Amigos con derecho a roce?

Esto no es la más pura forma de alivio cuando vuelve a entrelazar sus dedos con los míos.

\- Creía que, según tú, yo misma lo diría cuando estuviera preparada.

\- Un pequeño impulso nunca viene mal, Julieta.

Mueve las cejas arriba y abajo.

\- Sigue soñando, delegado.

Igual la he cagado…

Pero simplemente me revuelve el pelo.

Yo le empujo.

Y poco a poco, la burbuja vuelve a nosotros.

Frágil, todo sea dicho.

Pero esto no es una ilusión.

Esto no es una mentira.

Esto… no tiene nombre, no quiero ponerle nombre.

Esto fluye.


	10. IX. Duelo a garrotazos

A los pocos pasos llegamos a la puerta del bar.

Y lo cierto es que hay gente, mucha gente.

Demasiada para mi gusto.

Algunos nos miran, otros cuchichean y otros simplemente pasan (seamos sinceros, esto no es ningún tipo de película americana donde nosotros seamos los reyes del baile o algo por el estilo).

Pero él me sigue cogiendo de la mano.

\- Vaya tela con el rebelde sin causa. Quién diría que sería capaz de convocar tales multitudes.

Me señala a un grupito de chicas que aparentan estar en su época de adolescencia profunda. Se han pintado la cara y llevan sendas pancartas en las manos.

\- ¿Celoso?

\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

\- Creo que esa chica se acaba de quitar el sujetador para lanzarlo.

\- Nena, yo no necesito recurrir un escenario para atraer a las chicas a mi cama.

\- ¿Sabes, Nathaniel? A veces estás tan guapo cuando guardas silencio. En serio, quizá tú no te des cuenta, pero te aseguro...

\- Coincido completamente con ella.

Esa melena digna de Mucha. Y esa cintura más bien propia de Marilyn Monroe.

Ámber.

Me quedo cortada y cierro la boca mientras Nath le da un beso en la mejilla.

\- Hermanito, pero... ¿qué llevas en la mejilla? ¿Pintalabios? – Se chupa el pulgar y se lo intenta restregar por la cara – No se te puede dejar solo...

Espera, espera, espera...

Yo no lo he besado, ¿verdad?

¡Empezó él!

Me muero por gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, pero...

Ámber se ríe. Nathaniel le da un puñetazo en el hombro.

Está rojo.

Madre mía, está más rojo que el pelo de Castiel en sus mejores momentos.

\- ¡Era broma! Madre mía, deberíais haberos visto las caras... ¿Estáis juntos?

\- ¡Claro que no!

\- Juntos y bienhallados.

Lo miro y me mira.

"Duelo a garrotazos" es una obra atribuida a Francisco de Goya en la que aparecen dos hombres hundidos en el barro hasta las rodillas dándose de palos hasta que uno de los dos... en fin, deje de moverse.

Pues a veces nosotros somos iguales.

Cada uno hundido en sus palabras y acciones.

Armado con un garrote de negación, sarcasmo e ironía.

Uno de los dos acabará herido.

Y, llamadme tonta, pero creo que voy a ser yo.

Los momentos fluyen, pero el poso que dejan más bien es como el barro.

\- Bueno, creo que antes que nada vais a tener que llegar a un consenso, ¿no? Pórtate bien.

Ella se va. Y él le coge de la muñeca.

Este chico debería dejar de hacer esas cosas.

\- Y tú ten cuidado, ¿me oyes?

\- Eres un poquito pesado.

\- Ámber.

\- Que sí... No te preocupes. Está todo controlado.

Le guiña un ojo y se va por donde ha venido.

\- ¿A qué ha venido eso?

\- ¿A ti que te importa?

¿Qué acabo de decir? Sí, los garrotes y tal.

\- Eh, relájate. Ella también es mayorcita.

\- Si lo digo es por algo.

\- Pues muy bien.

\- Pues eso.

\- ¿Tienes que tener siempre la última palabra o cómo va esto?

Me sonríe como un niño travieso.

Un niño travieso y estúpido.

Sin soltarme la mano me lleva hacia dentro.

Y yo me hundo aún más en el barro.

Pero tampoco me da tiempo a pensar mucho en ello. El interior del bar me deslumbra, y no precisamente por la abundancia de luz, más bien por las cantidades de gente, la atmósfera.

\- Vaya...

Seguro que alguna vez lo habéis notado. Ese momento previo a una tormenta, cuando el cielo está en su punto más oscuro y el aire se carga de electricidad. Todo el mundo parece respirar a la vez esperando, sólo un instante, que se desate...

\- Somos Crowstorm.

Su voz es un rayo.

Y los primeros rasgueos de la guitarra, el trueno.

Lo veo y no lo creo.

Él.

Más mayor, puede que más alto. Tatuajes, el pelo más largo. La misma mirada y la misma sonrisa.

Porque, no en vano, la música es un arte: el artista comunica con sus emociones, y tengo que decir que Castiel lo hace a las mil maravillas, puesto que su disfrute es contagioso.

Sin darme cuenta quiero unirme a las primeras filas, quiero chillar y empujar a los que me rodean, mover la cabeza y enredar mi pelo al son de la música.

Pero él se acerca aún más.

Y cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran veo algo que me asusta.

Porque es de verdad.

Por eso, y sin pensar, le regalo una sonrisa y tiro de él saltando como una loca.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Déjese llevar, señor delegado!

\- ¿Con la música de ese idiota? Ni de coña.

Pero salta conmigo y me da vueltas cogiéndome de la mano.

Somos la típica pareja arrítmica y feliz de cualquier baile. Envueltos en un halo particular que nos convierte en protagonistas de nuestro propio espectáculo.

A nuestro propio ritmo.

Y el barro parece más liviano.

Hasta la última nota, que queda suspendida en el aire, deteniendo el tiempo por una milésima de segundo en la que puedo verlo, verlo como nunca y como antes, con ojos de sol y sonrisa de luz.

Y me doy cuenta.

Me doy cuenta cuando vuelve a esa máscara, ese rictus burlón, la sonrisa torcida.

Lo echo de menos. Lo echo mucho de menos.

\- Creía que esta tortura no iba a acabar nunca. Voy a por algo de beber.

Dejo mi garrote de lado porque he perdido.

Soy la idiota que ha salido herida.

La que no es capaz de alzar el arma ante su rival.

La que ha de recomponerse cuando ve una melena roja a pocos pasos.

Y decide acercase por detrás y susurrarle al oído.

\- Eh, Castiel, ¿me firmas las tetas?

Estoy pasando demasiado tiempo con Nathaniel y su particular sentido del humor.

\- ¿Dónde están? Yo no las veo por ninguna parte.

\- Míralo, igual de majo que en el instituto. ¿Cómo has sabido que era yo?

\- Te he visto desde el escenario, como para no fijarse en el espectáculo que estabas dando.

\- ¿En un sentido bueno o malo?

\- En el mejor de ellos.

Me está abrazando.

Realmente nunca hemos sido excesivamente cercanos. Nos gustaba hacer el tonto y meternos el uno con el otro... Esto es nuevo para mí. Y me gusta, porque no necesito palabras para decirle que me alegro por todo lo que ha conseguido, por volver a verlo y que esté bien, que ha sido fantástico.

A lo lejos veo a Yeelen (alias Chica Conflictiva) taladrarme con la mirada.

¿Qué problema tiene esta chica? Es mi amigo.

A la par, alguien me da un tironcito de la camiseta.

El que faltaba.

\- MC, las bebidas.

Castiel me suelta. Coge el bolígrafo que le tiende una de sus admiradoras y sin más dilación garabatea unos números en mi brazo.

\- Dame un toque y hablamos.

\- Va... vale ¡Qué termines bien!

A lo que me doy la vuelta Nathaniel ha desaparecido.

No me queda otra que dirigirme a la salida, creo que necesito aire.

Y cómo no, ahí está él.

Arrastrando a una chica hacia cierto callejón.

\- ¡Eh! ¿A ti qué coño te pasa? ¡Suéltala!

\- ¿Te puedes callar?

\- ¡Ni loca! ¡Te he dicho que la sueltes!

Me acerco para agarrarlo, y en ese momento me doy cuenta. La chica es una versión de Ámber más pálida y prácticamente desmadejada.

Ups.

\- Nathaniel, si es por la bebida es mejor tumbarla de lado tapada con tu chaqueta, no podemos dejar que se quede fría, puedo llamar a una ambulancia...

\- ¡Silencio! No voy a dejarla tirada aquí en medio. Nos vamos a casa.

\- Pues déjame ayudarte.

\- Ni de coña.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Estás tonto?

\- ¡No! Mira, te conozco, y sé que después de esto vendrán las preguntas y el jugar a los detectives. No es la primera vez, MC, pero será la última ¡déjanos en paz!

\- No puedo dejaros con Ámber en ese estado.

\- Puedo apañármelas solo. De nada.

Los gestos pueden más que las palabras, y sin darle tiempo a decir más tonterías cojo un brazo de Ámber y me lo paso por los hombros.

\- Vamos.

\- ¿Estás sorda o algo? Te he dicho que nos dejes en paz.

\- ¿Y tú eres gilipollas? Te he dicho que quiero ayudar.

\- Me tienes hasta los...

\- Nathaniel – por fin habla la tercera en discordia – Déjala, llegaremos más rápido. Por favor, quiero irme a casa.

Sus palabras inclinan la balanza. Él (POR FIN) se calla y sigue adelante.

Es cierto que entre los dos avanzamos mucho más rápido, por lo que no tardamos demasiado en llegar a nuestro destino.

\- ¿Vive aquí?

\- No, es la casa de una amiga suya, prefiero que no pase la noche sola.

\- Genial. En fin... será mejor que me vaya. Espero que se recupere, si necesitas algo llámame, ¿vale? Creo que tienes mi número.

\- Sí.

\- Ok... pues buenas noches.

¿No seré yo la reina de la incomodidad?

\- MC.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Lo siento.

\- ¿Esta vez no vas a ponerte de rodillas?

Un amago de sonrisa.

\- Y gracias.

\- De nada, Nath.

Me alejo como puedo, hundida en el barro.

Desarmada.

Valiente.

Y enamorada.


	11. [EXTRA] San Sebastián

Aquí estoy otra vez.

De nuevo, en esta sala repleta de gente que parece moverse a cámara lenta en un ambiente cargado y denso tras el último acorde de guitarra.

Busco a algo: una disculpa.

Y a alguien que me la regale.

Pero se podría decir que he perdido la esperanza de encontrar ambas cosas.

O eso creo.

Lo veo a lo lejos, pero no está solo.

Un déjà vu.

Como aquella vez después de la fiesta, con otra chica.

Pero ahora es él quien intenta escapar, y son unas manos grandes las que lo sujetan por las trabillas del pantalón.

Por un instante lo pierdo de vista.

Para volverlo a ver entre unos brazos llenos de tatuajes.

Quiero correr hacia él, pero la gente parece no entender que tengo prisa, que quiero saber qué está pasando y si mis sospechas son ciertas.

Oigo su voz y me escondo detrás de una columna.

\- Basta.

\- Yo también te he echado de menos.

Un solo vistazo y tengo que taparme la boca para contener el grito que pugna por escapar.

Nathaniel es como San Sebastián en pleno martirio, retorciéndose en un delicioso placer, sujeto, en este caso, a la pared por manos ajenas, mientras la boca de Castiel lo asaetea, dejando marcas rojas en su cuello y sus clavículas.

\- Basta, Castiel.

Cuando pronuncia su nombre, el aludido le lame los labios e intenta abrirse camino en busca de su lengua. Pero Nathaniel cierra la boca con fuerza.

\- ¿De verdad quieres que pare?

Se lo susurra al oído, pero yo lo oigo con total claridad.

A la par que veo como lo suelta y le arregla la ropa.

\- No es el momento ni el lugar.

Nathaniel, eres un cortarrollos hasta en mis sueños. Porque esto tiene que ser un sueño, ¿no?

\- A nadie le importa lo que hagamos o dejemos de hacer.

Salvo a mí.

\- ¿No te importa convertirte en el cotilleo del año?

Se lo dice con una sonrisa de esas nuevas que se gasta. Castiel se muerde el labio.

\- Lo único que ahora mismo me importa está aquí abajo.

Un solo dedo se desliza desde el vientre de Nathaniel hasta sus caderas y de ahí aún más abajo. Le sigue la palma de la mano, que se aprieta contra la bragueta del pantalón, testigo de cierto bulto cada vez más evidente.

\- Estos conciertos me dejan hambriento.

Con manos diestras, Castiel le desabrocha el cinturón y sin demora le siguen el botón y la cremallera. Tras hurgar en su ropa interior empieza a masturbarlo despacio.

La actitud de Nathaniel cambia de repente. Una de sus manos se enreda entre hebras de terciopelo rojo, forzando a Castiel a acercarse hasta sus labios, con la otra parece aferrarse a su espalda.

Entre besos acalla los primeros suspiros.

Pero nada más puede contenerlos cuando Castiel se postra de rodillas en busca de un remedio para su gula, lamiendo con hambre la erección de cierto delegado, para después dejar paso a su boca.

El rostro de Nath refleja los claroscuros del placer y la pasión. Sus gemidos se tornan roncos, pero soy la única que los escucha.

Y yo también siento cierto calor entre mis piernas.

Y una de mis manos, traviesa, busca cierto alivio al colarse en mi pantalón.

\- ¡MC!

Oh no. ¿Qué? ¿Me han pillado mirando, es eso?

\- ¡Serás guarra! Pajeándote cuando yo también estoy en la habitación – me está golpeando con un cojín y yo no termino de reaccionar.

\- ¿Yeleen? ¿De qué me hablas?

\- Te estaba oyendo gemir, tronca ¿De qué coño vas?

\- Estaba durmiendo.

\- Lo que tú digas. Como vuelvas a hacerlo estando yo por aquí... en fin ¡ni se te ocurra!

\- Que lo que tú digas, déjame dormir.

La oigo murmurar e insultarme un poquito más mientras se acuesta.

Estoy completamente tapada, sonrojada hasta las orejas.

Y lo primero que se me ocurre es escribirle a Alex relatándole mi sueño.

Seguro que él también sabrá apreciarlo.


	12. X. Boreas

¿Qué es lo primero que una dice cuando llama al teléfono de una estrella de la música en ciernes? ¿Qué es lo más adecuado cuando vas a hablar después de 4 años con un compañero del instituto con el que no te llevas mal pero tu (EX) novio odia?

\- Esto… ¿Castiel?

\- Sex-shop El dildo deslumbrante, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

¡¿Pero qué tipo de broma de mal gusto es esta?!

Oh, por supuesto, sólo podría ser idea de Castiel el apuntarme el número de algún sitio… perturbador como si fuera el suyo.

JA.

Muy divertido.

Será desgraciado.

\- Lo siento, me he equivocado.

Alguien rompió a reír al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¡MC! Espera, no cuelgues ¡Que soy yo! Ojalá hubiera podido verte la cara.

\- Tú nunca cambiarás, ¿verdad?

\- Por suerte o por desgracia, no.

\- Fantástico.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- No sé, fuiste tú el que me diste tu teléfono. Y aquí estoy yo, llamando.

\- ¿Te apetece quedar o algo?

\- Vale ¿Cuándo?

\- ¿Por qué no ahora? Mi agenda de súper estrella me tiene bastante ocupado.

\- Mismo… Vamos a la cafetería donde curro, así tomamos algo y luego yo engancho mi turno.

Y así quedamos.

En la mesa junto a la ventana, hablando de todo y de nada.

Es entonces cuando me entero de lo de Lysandro, tema que Rosalya había evitado hasta el momento. Es… descorazonador, pensar en alguien tan joven que ha tenido que renunciar a todas sus aspiraciones por las circunstancias en las que le ha tocado vivir. Hacerse cargo de una granja de buenas a primeras tras el fallecimiento de ambos padres no es fácil cuando apenas tienes 20 años.

Se me debe notar en la cara, porque Castiel enseguida interviene.

\- Tampoco te pongas así, está estudiando a distancia. Seguramente le lleve más tiempo, porque lo tiene que compaginar con los asuntos de la granja y tal, pero ya sabes cómo es él.

Lo cierto es que no lo sé. El Lysandro que yo conozco era reservado y tranquilo, le gustaba hablar de arte, música, poesía… pero dejando de lado todo asunto personal.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Tiene mucha paciencia y no le importa esperar si es por algo que realmente quiere.

\- Eso le honra.- doy un sorbo al café y me preparo para hacer la pregunta que me ronda la cabeza desde que lo escuché tocar.- Quizá es un tema que no me compete pero…

\- ¿Vas a preguntarme por qué no está en mi grupo?

\- Me has pillado.

\- Sinceramente, cuando empezamos ambos éramos unos críos a los que les gustaba hacer el tonto, no teníamos pretensiones en ese sentido, al menos él, disfrutaba escribiendo y dando forma a nuevas canciones. Cuando pasó lo de su padre llegó el momento de que cada cual siguiera con su vida. Fue su decisión, por mucho que intentase convencerlo de lo contrario.

\- Es una pena.

\- Eh, si tanto te preocupa Lysandro, ¿por qué no vas un día a verle?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Claro, sólo es cuestión de darle un toque e ir allí. Tampoco está tan lejos.

\- ¿Ah sí? Me encantaría ir ¿Tú ya le has hecho alguna visita?

\- … No.

\- Oh.

La atmósfera cambia con una sola sílaba.

\- ¿Y si vamos los dos?

\- ¿Es algún tipo de cita? Tu delegado se va a poner celoso.

\- No es MI delegado.

Está cambiando de tema, como hace tiempo, en el instituto, cuando Debrah volvió de repente con sus mentiras.

Castiel no es una persona que se deje ayudar fácilmente.

\- Pero hablo en serio, deberíamos ir, ahora que lo has dicho. Quizá Rosa también quiera venirse, o Alex, aprovechando que nos hemos encontrado varios podríamos…

\- Tampoco es cuestión de organizar una excursión escolar.

\- ¿Vas a contarme qué te pasa?

\- No pasa absolutamente nada, MC. Vete con tus jueguecitos de detective a otra parte, siempre metiendo las narices donde no te llaman.

\- Lo siento, no pretendía…

\- ¡Eh, guapa! Menos cháchara y ponte el uniforme, tu turno empieza a la de ya.

Esa es mi Jefa, la más simpática y dulce de todo el lugar.

\- Tengo que irme.

\- Vale, yo me quedaré un rato más, si no te importa.

\- No, claro.

Sin demora, me pongo el uniforme y empiezo a servir bebidas en una tempestad de pedidos y bandejas.

Café solo con sacarina para la mesa dos.

Limonada fresca y un batido de chocolate, mesa uno.

Una tisana con azúcar para la mesa cinco.

En tal frenesí no soy consciente de que he cogido la tetera en pleno hervor, y al soltarla la vuelco sobre mis dedos.

Me muerdo los labios para no gritar mientras intento abrir el grifo del agua fría como puedo.

Una mano ajena viene en mi ayuda.

\- ¿Estás tonta? Mira que coger la tetera ardiendo sin un trapo ni nada.

Es él.

\- Castiel, si te ve mi jefa me la va a liar.

\- Creo que está muy ocupada con un chaval de la terraza. Déjame echarte una mano.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Tómalo como una disculpa por lo de antes. Va, me llevo esta bandeja, ¿qué mesa?

\- La del fondo a la derecha.

Entre los dos repartimos los pedidos de la mejor manera posible. La Jefa no se ha enterado de su intervención, por lo que no ha podido sacar ninguna pega ni echarme la bronca.

Soy una empleada modelo.

Me acerco a nuestra mesa con un pastelito. Castiel ha vuelto a sentarse después de todo el barullo; hace rato que se ha terminado el café, pero parece muy concentrado garabateando en un cuaderno.

\- Toma, invita la casa.

\- No esperaba menos, después de la paliza repartiendo tazas de aquí para allá.

\- Ya tienes material para tu nueva canción. De nada.

\- MC.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Tenía razón antes. Las cosas entre Lysandro y yo no… no son como antes. Me encantaría ir a visitarlo pero realmente no sé si tengo huevos para ello.

Nunca pensé que oiría a Castiel decir algo así.

¿Alguien lo ha grabado?

Vale, calmémonos, esto es serio.

\- Si no lo intentas, tampoco es que vayas a averiguarlo.

\- Ya… bueno. No me mires así, eso significa que vas a arrastrarme a la granja quiera o no.

\- ¿Yo? No sé de qué me hablas.

Nota para mí: sonsacarle la dirección a Rosalya.

\- Mierda.

Hay alguien a mi espalda, una voz terriblemente familiar.

\- Y yo que quería tomarme un café con calma en mi mesa favorita. En fin, será mejor que vaya antes de que lleguen las niñatas de turno a pedir autógrafos.

El viento se levanta.

Y yo me llevo la mano a la cara para evitar que cualquier mota de polvo se me meta en los ojos. Bueno, y porque no quiero ver lo que viene a continuación.

\- No te preocupes, intento de macarra, yo ya me iba.

Es como volver al Sweet Amoris.

\- Me sorprende ver a la estrella de la ciudad en un sitio como este. ¿Qué ocurre, Cassy, la vida del artista no te da para más?

Como volver al instituto pero con más sal. Porque antes, no lo neguemos, se peleaban como críos, se ignoraban y todos contentos. Pero aquí cada palabra destila veneno y hiel. Aquí van a hacerse daño de verdad.

Y adivina quién está en medio.

Yo.

Genial.

Levanto la mano para intervenir.

\- Gracias por la parte que me toca.

Me doy la vuelta y me encaro con esos ojos de ámbar. Espero que entienda mi mensaje: ya la lió aquí una vez, no va a haber una segunda.

\- Bueno, comparado con los sitios que sueles frecuentar, no está nada mal.

Sus ojos parecen oscurecerse.

Y yo me siento en el ojo del huracán. Todo a mi alrededor parece que va a salir volando de un momento a otro, y yo no puedo dar un paso ni hacia adelante o hacia detrás, no me dejaré llevar por la corriente.

\- ¿Qué insinúas?

\- ¿Se puede considerar una insinuación algo que todo el mundo sabe? Hablo de esos callejones llenos de mierda y meados por donde se te suele ver.

\- Cállate.

\- Esos en los que te dedicas a dar puñetazos como un loco cuando te dicen una palabra más alta que otra.

\- He dicho que te calles.

Le pongo una mano del pecho. No la retira.

\- Ya se sabe, allá donde encuentres yonkis estará Nathaniel con…

Es entonces cuando me mira, a medio camino entre el terror y la desesperación. Sin apenas darme tiempo a soltar una palabra, empuja la mesa en la que está sentado Castiel, aparta la silla de una patada y lo engancha de las solapas de la chaqueta.

\- Oh, pero que miedo.

Castiel le sonríe.

Y Nathaniel le escupe.

El otro no se queda quieto y lo agarra a su vez. Lo estampa contra la pared.

Debería intervenir. Tengo que intervenir.

Impelida en un primer momento por ese viento invisible que sale de ambos, norte y sur, que lucha contra mi voluntad. Pero consigo acercarme, meterme en medio y separarlos.

Estoy viva.

\- ¡Fuera de aquí! Si vais a pelearos lo hacéis fuera o llamaré a la policía ¡Y no voy de coña!

Nathaniel está fuera de sí, no responde, sólo fulmina a Castiel con la mirada.

\- Tiene razón.

\- Nadie ha pedido tu opinión.

\- ¡Eh! – Lo agarro de la barbilla, obligándolo a mirarme.- He dicho fuera. Ya.

Se aparta de mi lado y sale por la puerta con una exhalación.

\- Maldito cerdo.

Recojo la mesa y los trozos del plato roto mientras Castiel se limpia la cara.

\- Siempre ha sido un gilipollas, sólo que antes al menos tenía la fachada de estudiante modélico. Si es que ha venido a verte, yo que tú lo dejaba.

\- Te he dicho que no es mi novio.

\- Ya, dale tiempo.

Estoy a punto de tirarle a la cabeza los restos del pastelillo que le he llevado antes.

\- No me mires así, eres tú quien lo busca como si la vida te fuera en ello. No te conviene.

\- Habló el chico que fumaba en el sótano a escondidas y vivía con su perro.

\- Touché.

\- No te preocupes mamá, sé cuidarme de mí misma.

No me lo creo ni yo.


	13. XI. Los amantes

\- MC

Creo que alguien dice mi nombre, pero cuando una mano se posa en mi hombro estoy segura del todo.

Doy un respingo.

Últimamente estoy muy sensible (y muy en las nubes).

La culpa la tienen un par de tíos que a pesar de que ya no están en el instituto se comportan como si volvieran a tener 16 años.

En fin.

La que me habla es Kim.

Mi entrenadora se ha dado cuenta de que llevó más de 10 minutos con la cinta a la velocidad mínima y ha decidido intervenir.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, claro.

\- Llevas más de media hora mirando fijamente a la pared mientras caminas.

¿En serio ha pasado tanto tiempo?

\- Lo siento, entrenadora, tengo unas cuantas cosas en la cabeza.

Me hace un gesto para que pare la cinta.

\- ¿Es por las clases o algo así?

\- No, todo va bien.

La sinceridad me puede, a pesar de que mentir sería mucho más fácil que vomitar todo lo que se me pasa por la cabeza.

“¿Sabes, Kim? Creo que estoy colgada otra vez de mi novio del instituto. Es genial.”

No, no, no y no.

No puedo.

Y más teniendo en cuenta lo que he visto desde que he empezado a ir al gimnasio.

Complicidad.

Intercambio de miraditas (oh, sí, ese tipo de miraditas).

Comentarios sobre planes para determinadas noches.

Bastante daño me han hecho ya.

\- ¿Es por Nathaniel?

\- ¿¡QUÉ!?

MAYDAY MAYDAY

\- Vamos, os llevabais muy bien en in insti, estoy segura de que verlo así ha tenido que ser un shock también para ti, y más después de tanto tiempo.

Ah.

Era por eso.

Claro.

Jaja.

\- Oh, bueno… es verdad que fue chocante, sí.

\- Si te soy sincera, yo también estoy preocupada. Quizá es meterme donde no me llaman pero… cuando empezó a venir, vale, se desquitaba saco, como todos. Pero de un tiempo a esta parte lo veo peor, MC. Y los rumores no ayudan demasiado.

\- Los dichosos rumores.

\- Cuando empezó la universidad de vez en cuando aparecía con magulladuras por aquí, le daba cuatro puñetazos al saco y tan felices. Pero la cosa empezó a ir a más, incluso más de una vez me ha llegado a pedir las llaves para venir en plena noche. El tema de las tías ya es otro cantar, quiero decir, cada uno que haga lo que quiera con su vida pero… realmente me preguntó el porqué. Él no era así.

\- No… no lo era, Kim.

Me apoya una mano en el hombro. Creo que he dejado ver mis cartas demasiado rápido.

\- Me siento más tranquila al hablarlo contigo, sé que ha pasado tiempo pero…

Oímos la puerta cerrarse de un portazo.

Hablando del rey de Roma.

Kim se tensa y cambia de tema.

\- No está mal, novata. Quiero verte en la bicicleta a la voz de ya.

\- Hola, Kim.

\- Nathaniel, mueve el culo, nadie está quieto en mi gimnasio.

Me mira antes de huir a la zona de pesas.

Qué ilusión, los dos a solas.

\- Hola. – me dice.

\- Hola.

Y se va a desquitarse con su mejor amigo: el saco.

Kim tiene razón, hoy está peor que otros días en los que hemos coincidido. Se mueve de forma frenética, exudando rabia y sudor golpe tras golpe.

Es hipnótico, de una manera grotesca. Como ver a alguien destruyéndose a sí mismo.

Con un grito se lleva la mano a la boca, y yo vuelvo a la realidad.

Sale corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Y yo detrás.

Porque nunca aprendo.

Kim me mira al otro lado de la sala, niega con la cabeza en silencio.

Cruzo las puertas y lo veo a lo lejos.

\- ¡Nath! ¡Nathaniel!

Parece no escucharme, pero veo como sus hombros se tensan y aprieta el paso.

\- ¡Para un momento!

\- ¿Ahora también vas a dedicarte a seguirme?

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Golpeabas el saco como si te fuera la vida en ello.

\- Es boxeo, MC. Hay que ponerle ganas.

\- Sabes que no me refiero a eso.

\- Tranquila, la próxima vez le golpearé más suavecito para que te quedes tranquila.

\- Has llegado al gimnasio hecho una furia para terminar explotando en el ring ¿Qué está pasando, Nathaniel?

Lo veo cerrar los ojos y pasarse una mano por el pelo. Se detiene un momento para tirarse de uno de los pendientes de la oreja.

No es la primera vez que lo hace.

Aseguro los pies en el suelo y me preparo para taparme los oídos en cualquier momento, porque viene una tempestad de palabras.

Y no estoy segura de que esta vez sea capaz de aguantarla.

\- ¿Sabes qué, MC? Lo que pasa es que empiezo a estar harto de ti. De tus putas preguntas, de que me persigas para montarme escenas. No soy tu novio, búscate a alguien que te la meta de una vez y déjame en paz.

Ya está.

Suficiente.

Mi mano se mueve a lo que parece la velocidad de la luz para colisionar con su mejilla.

Y el asteroide se convirtió en una bofetada en toda regla.

A la par que se me humedecían los ojos.

Me ha hecho daño.

Eh, pero tienes que ser fuerte, MC.

Que no te vea llorar.

\- No eres el único que está harto de toda esta mierda que tienes en la cabeza. Tan pronto eres un tío divertido con el que bromear, alguien serio con el que compartir problemas o bien un capullo insufrible que da asco. Y ahora mismo estamos en el último estadio.

Él está con la cara vuelta después de haberle levantado la mano.

No levanta la mirada, y temo haber metido la pata.

Pienso en su padre, en su forma de castigar la desobediencia durante la época de instituto.

Pero ahora mismo él es el abusón.

No voy a permitir que me hunda.

\- Te conozco. O al menos eso creía.

Hemos terminado.

Me doy la vuelta para irme, cuando me agarra de la muñeca.

Otra vez.

\- No me toques. – Me deshago de su contacto – No vuelvas a agarrarme así.

Como no me doy la vuelta él se acerca, me pasar una mano por los hombros mientras yo sigo dándole la espalda.

Apoyada contra su pecho, noto cómo le late el corazón.

Tan deprisa que podría romperse.

Vaya desastre. Dos corazones rotos en un mismo callejón.

Quiero cerrar los ojos.

Que una venda me cubra el rostro y no tenga que ver esto.

Ser alguien anónimo que no conoce al chico que la abraza por la espalda.

Como en una obra de Magritte, amantes que no se ven.

Seguro que son mucho más felices.

En lugar de eso, le miro las manos. Y me encuentro heridas y sangre.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Tú y tus preguntas.

\- Estoy preocupada.

\- No deberías.

\- Resulta que no puedo dejar de estarlo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Eres un estúpido con las manos llenas de heridas y atadas a la espalda por secretos, montañas de secretos.

\- Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

\- Y yo soy la estúpida mayor del reino, porque me importas demasiado.

Oigo como traga saliva y su abrazo se deshace.

Creo que es el momento de darse la vuelta y encarar una mirada de ámbar encendido.

\- No son secretos, son cargas. Cuando te fuiste fui consciente de que estaba solo, más solo de lo que me gustaría admitir. Tuve que apañármelas como podía: depender lo menos posible de mis padres, ayudar a mi hermana…

\- Lo siento.

\- Ya te dije que no quiero que te disculpes. Yo… el pasado, las marcas que aún quedan en la piel, encima hechas por tu propio padre… no sé cuando parar.

Quiero tocarlo, pero no me atrevo.

Quiero tener manos mágicas y con ellas borrar cada una de esas huellas en su cuerpo, pero eso no es posible.

Quiero hacerlo feliz, pero no puedo permitirle que me trate así.

\- No sé qué decir, Nath.

\- Yo tampoco, MC.

Es él quien se adelanta, limpiando una lágrima traidora con la yema del pulgar.

Su mano ahuecando mi cara.

\- Buenas noches.

Cuando se aleja noto el frío en mi piel.

\- Adiós.

No es fácil, pero es lo mejor.


	14. XII. Narciso

Nadie diría que ir a clase es el mejor remedio para dejar de darle vueltas a algunas cosas.

Aunque lo cierto es que esta no es una clase cualquiera.

La señora Paltry no ha llegado, por lo tanto (cómo no) aquí estoy, dándole vueltas a ese último encuentro.

Ese callejón, otra vez.

Pero con un miedo muy distinto.

He enseñado mis cartas demasiado pronto.

Pero bueno, no hay mejor manera que regodearse en la autocompasión mientras apoyas la cabeza con un quejido en la mesa a la par que oyes como la sala se va llenando de gente.

Que apenas escuchas y que no puedes ver.

Por fin un poco de ruido más allá del que hace mi propia cabeza.

¡Ay!

Creo que eso no es producto de mi imaginación. Alguien me ha tirado del pelo.

Será Chani, Alex, Rosa...

O no.

Es un chico con pelo rubio y mirada a juego.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y vuelvo al cobijo de mis brazos, la superficie de la mesa aún está caliente.

No me da tiempo de verlo sonreír.

Aunque ya se me ha empezado a acelerar el corazón.

\- Yo que tú me iba despertando, la señora Paltry ya está aquí.

Esa voz no es de Nathaniel.

Ahora sí que me enderezo como un resorte y... vaya, creo que era más feliz en mi mundo de oscuridad.

A un lado él, con cara de suficiencia.

Al otro, su hermana que me sonríe con amabilidad.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Oh claro, estaba... descansando la vista.

Su hermano suelta un bufido.

\- Oye, tú, estate calladito, no voy a permitir que me montes una escena.

\- Te he prometido que te acompañaría a clase, no que fuera a tener un comportamiento ejemplar.

\- ¿Sabéis qué? Creo que será mejor que me cambie de sitio para que podáis hablar tranquilos.

\- ¡Chicos! Silencio por favor. – la señora Paltry me mira, y con un gesto me indica que me siente- Vamos a escoger el tema de hoy ¿Alguien quiere proponer algo o mejor saco uno de la caja?

\- ¿De qué va esto? ¿Ahora son los alumnos los que llevan las clases en vez de prepararlas los profesores?

Lo ha dicho en voz alta.

Y soy perfectamente consciente de que todo el mundo lo ha oído cuando algunos empiezan a girarse en nuestra dirección.

Genial.

Simplemente, genial.

\- Cállate, Nathaniel. No me seas crío.

\- Ni mi siis crii.

Que alguien me saque de aquí.

\- Bien, viendo que prácticamente os estáis peleando por participar voy a sacar un papel de la caja.

Y así lo hace.

\- "Cómo colocar un preservativo."

Algunos ríen, otro se sonrojan.

Y, por supuesto, Nathaniel habla:

\- ¡Venga, ya! Pasamos por esto en el instituto ¿Acaso alguien necesita un repaso?

Pronuncia su pregunta mientras me mira.

\- Algunos tenemos experiencia suficiente para echar una mano.- Añade.

\- ¿No me digas?

Quiero continuar pero Ámber me coge de la muñeca, se encara con los dos.

\- ¡Eh! No he venido aquí para escucharos hablar de vuestra vida sexual, gracias.

\- EX. Ex vida sexual.

\- Alguien lo tiene claro, Nath.

\- Porque ella quiere.

Le levanto el dedo corazón.

Lo peor de todo es que se pasa toda la clase igual, a cada comentario de la profesora, él tiene una respuesta.

Cada vez que lo miro, no puedo dejar de pensar en Narciso, enamorado de sí mismo.

\- Oh, este tema parece interesante. "Relaciones y toxicidad" ¿Alguien quiere aportar algo?

Narciso, enamorado de su reflejo en el espejo.

\- Que realmente no vale la pena iniciar una relación, te ahorras la toxicidad y eres libre de hacer lo que te dé la gana.

Narciso, también enamorado de su reflejo en el agua.

Tan enamorado que acabo ahogándose.

Levanto la mano y la señora Paltry me da la palabra.

Por amor se hacen locuras.

\- Muchas relaciones son tóxicas y apenas nos damos cuenta. No hablo sólo en términos románticos, sino también de amistad, por ejemplo.

\- Un punto interesante ¿Y cuál crees tú que es el punto común en ambos casos?

\- La confianza.- respondo sin dudar – Cuando existe una confianza no necesitas ciertas  explicaciones porque no te hacen falta.

\- Es una reducción muy simplista.

El Narciso sentado a mi lado aparta la mirada del reflejo en la pantalla de su móvil.

\- ¿Simplista por qué?

\- Hablas de confianza. La confianza supone no tener que pedir explicaciones en primer lugar.

\- Eso es confianza ciega.

\- "Confianza ciega" contiene el término "confianza".

\- No es lo mismo. La confianza ciega supone que nunca hay un cuestionamiento, y posiblemente esa sea la causa de una relación tóxica. Argumentos como "yo sé que es lo mejor para ti" deben ser cuestionados, porque si realmente existe esa confianza entre dos personas respetará tus preguntas, y llegará un momento en el que no será necesario hacerlas.

No estamos hablando de supuestos o ejemplos.

Hablamos de nosotros.

De mis preguntas y sus exigencias.

\- Entonces ya no estás hablando de confianza, sino de tiempo.

\- Estoy hablando de ausencia de mentiras y secretos.

\- ¡Chicos! Estáis tocando puntos bastante interesantes vosotros dos, pero estaría bien que dejarais participar al resto de la clase.

Cuando me doy la vuelta veo a varios compañeros con las manos levantadas.

Ambos estamos de pie, opto por sentarme en silencio.

Me sonrojo y bajo la vista hacia la mesa.

A mi lado, Nathaniel abandona el aula dando un portazo.

El resto de compañeros siguen debatiendo, Ámber se acerca para susurrarme al oído.

\- No se lo tengas en cuenta.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Él... no es el mismo, tienes toda la razón, pero a la vez no es diferente, MC. Sólo está un poco perdido.

\- Dedicarse a soltar chorradas en clase no lo llamaría yo estar perdido, precisamente.

\- Lo de hoy es otra de sus tonterías de la fase de niñato rebelde por la que está pasando. No, hablo de algo más. No te pido que se lo pases todo por alto o que tengas esa confianza ciega de la que él habla, sólo... ten paciencia.

Paciencia, escupiría sobre esa palabra.

\- Ámber, tengo que decir que hace tiempo que acabó con mi paciencia. Hasta con las mínimas reservas.

\- Entonces depende de ti el volver a llenar esas reservas de las que hablas.

Me guiña un ojo y justo suena el timbre.

Paciencia.

Quizás me quede una pizquita más.


	15. XIII. El caminante sobre el mar de nubes

Es un imbécil.

Y un creído.

Un niñato. Un estúpido. Un...

\- ¡WO! ¡Wowowo! ¡Lo siento!

Esa soy yo gritando como una histérica cuando abro la puerta del Aula Magna para encontrarme a Alex en brazos de un desconocido.

MI Alexy dándose el lote con un desconocido.

Modo  _momfriend_  activado.

\- ¡MC! Ho… hola, ¿qué tal?

\- Bueno, parece ser que no tan bien como tú.

El chico suelta una risilla.

Vale, es mono. Parece hasta simpático.

\- Este es Morgan.

\- Encantada, Morgan. Te daría un par de besos pero creo que eso sólo haría que esto fuera mucho más incómodo.

\- Completamente de acuerdo. – Me contesta.

Alex me saca la lengua.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Asistir a clase.

\- Aquí no toca clase ahora.

\- ¿Cómo qué no?

\- No, esta es el Aula I.

\- ¿No es la magna?

\- No.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- El Aula Magna está en el segundo piso.

Ese es Morgan.

\- Ups.

Silencio.

\- Entonces me voy. Que os lo paséis bien.

\- Igualmente.

\- Un placer, MC.

Verlos me gusta, me calma, me calienta un poco el corazón.

Pero también me hace ser consciente de que hace mucho que no hablamos como antes. Quizá sea por la montaña de apuntes que no deja de acumularse sobre mi mesa, o por mi (ex) delegado que me lleva a la deriva mientras espero el naufragio.

Verlos me trae a la memoria momentos del pasado, besos robados tras la clase de Historia.

Como el Caminante sobre el mar de nubes al que una vez Friedrich dio forma. Esa figura ante un mar de confusión, un horizonte apenas visible. En su caso, por las nubes, en el mío, por un oleaje sentimental que no entiendo ni yo.

Y a este paso tampoco voy a entender los fundamentos propios del mercado de arte, puesto que la mayor parte de la clase me la he pasado buceando entre estos pensamientos.

En fin.

La gente dirá que la vida en el instituto es dura, pero no quiero ni contaros lo que pasa en cuanto llegas a la universidad.

Al menos las exnovias locas con ínfulas de cantante y las hermanas terriblemente insoportables han quedado en el pasado.

No obstante, apenas he cruzado la puerta de mi habitación cuando Yeleen me aparta, pasando por mi lado como un torbellino sin dirigirme una palabra. Me había olvidado de mi compañera, Chica Conflictiva.

He hablado demasiado pronto.

\- Hola, Yeleen. Yo también estoy encantada de verte.

\- No tengo tiempo para tonterías. Adiós, adiós.

Agita la mano sin prestarme atención mientras corre por el pasillo hacia el ascensor.

Genial, sola con mis pensamientos.

Otra vez.

Pero todo el mundo sabe que ayuda a sobrellevar mejor este tipo de momentos.

Chocolate.

Galletas.

Azúcar, en resumidas cuentas.

Bendito sea.

Busco entre mis cosas un paquete de galletas que guardo para posibles emergencias.

Él y unos textos sobre crítica de arte serán mis compañeros en esta preciosa tarde.

Pero es que Diderot es un muermo, y apenas pasados unos 5 minutos vuelvo a mi mar de nubes. 

En fin, debería hablar con alguien sobre esto.

Para eso se supone que están los amigos. Y yo llevo demasiado tiempo sin quedar con los míos.

Cuando cojo el móvil para mandar un mensaje alguien llama a la puerta.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Soy yo.

Lo que faltaba.

Podría meterme en la cama y fingir que estoy durmiendo. Pero llegará un momento en el que tendré que salir de la habitación, y lo veo capaz de montar un campamento en la puerta de mi habitación.

Si salto por la ventana, ¿serán muy graves las consecuencias?

\- ¿Y quién es yo?

\- El lobo.

\- Enséñame la patita por debajo de la puerta.

\- ¿Voy a tener que volver a arrodillarme?

Otra vez no, por favor.

\- Déjame que lo piense.

\- Por favor…

Dime que no lo ha vuelto a hacer.

Como un rayo, agarró el pomo y ahí está él.

De pie (al menos).

Pero no como antes. Ni tampoco como siempre.

\- Empezaba a parecer un imbécil desesperado hablándole a una puerta.

\- ¿Ser o parecer? Esa es la cuestión.

\- En realidad es “Ser o no ser”, te lo dice un estudiante de literatura.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

Juguetea con los pendientes de su oreja, la vista baja.

Hasta que me mira, y vuelvo a ver un brillo pícaro entre el ámbar.

\- Que mona, preguntando antes de abrir la puerta. Como se entere tu mamá se va a enfadar…

\- No voy abriendo a cualquiera ¿Qué quieres?

\- Me lo tomaré como un elogio.

\- Nath, en serio, ¿qué?

\- ¡Nada! Sólo… pasaba por aquí.

Da un rodeo y se sienta en mi cama entre los textos que estaba leyendo. Me roba una galleta y hojea los documentos.

Yo me siento en la silla del escritorio.

Guardando la distancia.

\- Aunque en realidad…

Deja los folios de lado y vuelve a mirarme.

Ni como antes. Ni como siempre.

\- Venía a disculparme.

\- Qué novedad.

\- Ámber me ha convencido de que hablara contigo después de lo que ha pasado en la clase de antes.

\- Vaya ¿quién es el niño ahora?

\- Es cierto que me comporté como un crío, pero tengo mis motivos.

\- ¿Y cuáles son esos motivos?

\- Prefiero no hablar de ello.

Ya está otra vez. Las manos atadas. El horizonte oculto tras las nubes.

\- ¿Cómo esperas que lo entienda? ¿Qué te entienda?

\- Los profesores y el director quieren que vuelva a las clases. No sé si es que han visto algún tipo de potencial absurdo en mí o que alguien ha movido algunos hilos, pero… el resultado de todo esto es que es Ámber quien lo acaba pagando.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- No es la primera vez que un profesor la llama aparte para preguntarle por mí, que si donde estoy, que si voy a volver, que sigo matriculado y otras tantas tonterías. Así que cuando vuelvo a algún aula intento que se arrepientan de su insistencia, por así decirlo.

\- ¿Por qué no se lo dices directamente y ya está?

\- No es tan sencillo. Tanto Ámber como yo se lo hemos dicho unas cuantas veces, pero ellos siguen. Sinceramente, MC, no quiero que ella tenga que cargar con esto, quiero que piense en ella misma y no tenga que preocuparse por su hermano el descarriado. – una mano tímida acaricia la punta de mis dedos – Y lo mismo va por ti. Lo último que necesito es una chica que se preocupe por mí y me siga a todas partes.

Pesada.

Cotilla.

\- Vaya, gracias por la parte que me toca.

Metomentodo.

\- Eh, no lo digo con esa intención.

Me sujeta la barbilla con las manos, sus pupilas fijas en mis ojos.

\- No quiero causar más problemas.

\- Si no sé de qué problemas y qué motivos me hablas ¿cómo pretendes…?

\- ¿Confías en mí?

Seguro que todos habéis visto  _Aladdín_ alguna vez. Esa preciosa escena en la que él se presenta por la noche en el balcón de ella invitándola a un paseo en la alfombra mágica. Esta misma pregunta le plantea dos opciones: o bien un maravilloso viaje por las estrellas con canción romántica incluida, o un lunático bipolar al que está ofreciendo la posibilidad de secuestrarla y tirarla por las alturas.

Creo que la segunda opción se acerca más a mi situación.

\- Nathaniel…

\- Sé que mi reputación me precede, sé que has oído un montón de cosas sobre mí, sé que no sabes qué creer, pero… ¿no aprendiste en el instituto que estos rumores no siempre son ciertos? 

Cotilla.

Mentirosa.

Zorra.

Grandes recuerdos de mi adolescencia.

\- Sí, pero…

Evita que vuelva a bajar la mirada. Esta vez, sus dos manos sobre mis mejillas.

\- Escúchate a ti misma y no a los demás. Si de verdad vas a creer todo lo que oyes y que yo no valgo más de lo que la gente dice, aléjate de mí, lo entenderé. Pero si en el fondo crees que no es así… piensa antes de darme la espalda.

\- Nunca he pensado en darte la espalda.

Miro sus ojos y no veo nubes.

El horizonte es una chispa, una estrella.

\- Sí, estás un poco loca, eso está claro. – Aparta las manos de mi cara y se pone en pie. – Y eres un pelín inconsciente, así que, será mejor que me vaya. No quería molestar.

\- ¿Tú? ¿No queriendo molestar? Wow…

\- Por supuesto. No quería interrumpir tu apasionado idilio con esas galletas de chocolate.

Me señala los labios y yo me paso la manga por la boca.

\- ¡Ah! Pero antes… casi se me olvida. Tengo algo para ti.

Del bolsillo de la chaqueta se saca un CD en cuya portada se puede leer Crowstorm.

Me lo tiende con un ademán pasado de moda.

\- ¿El CD del grupo de Castiel? ¿Y eso?

\- Bueno… Se podría decir que lo vi en una tienda y pensé en ti.

Y yo pienso en él.

En esa noche, un baile descompasado, las sonrisas y momentos.

Le sonrío, y veo como las puntas de sus orejas se tiñen de rojo.

\- Espero que lo escuches tantas veces que acabes dándote cuenta de lo malos que son, sobre todo el niñato ese que…

Lo interrumpo con un paso al frente.

Apenas de puntillas, le rozo la mejilla con los labios.

Y por un momento es como saltar al vacío. Nos veo cogidos de la mano, corriendo entre las nubes en busca de ese rincón que es sólo para nosotros. Sin ataduras en las manos, cargados con sonrisas sinceras.

Pero el tiempo no puede reescribirse.

Sólo somos un chico y una chica. 

Y un CD cargado de recuerdos entre nosotros.

También muchos secretos.

\- Quizás surta el efecto contrario, no sé.

En realidad, lo que quiero decir es que me lo pasé muy bien aquél día.

\- Mientras no te compres una camiseta de esas de “Castielove”…

De nuevo se toca los pendientes, el rubor ya le llega a las mejillas.

\- Nah. Pero quizás te regale una, así estamos en paz.

\- No esperes que me la ponga.

\- ¿Quieres apostar?

\- ¿Contra ti? Ni en sueños, Julieta, sé que tengo las de perder.

\- Buenas noches.

Romeo.

¿Por qué eres tú, Romeo?


	16. XIV. American Gothic

\- ¿Sí? 

\- Castiel.

\- ¿Quién es? 

\- Yo.

\- ¿MC? Son las... son las 7 de la mañana ¿qué coño pasa? 

\- Nos vamos. 

\- ¿Qué dices? 

\- Nos vamos a la granja de Lysandro. Prepara una mochila con lo básico. Nos vemos en una hora en la estación de autobuses. 

Y ya está.

El perdón. La verdad. La justicia.

Son grandes palabras a tener en cuenta.

Lo cierto es que mi último encuentro con mi (ex)delegado me ha hecho pensar más de la cuenta. Y en plena noche en blanco fueron ellos los que vinieron a hacerme compañía. 

Estoy segura de que lo que ha pasado entre ellos no puede ser tan grave para perder completamente el contacto. Y, en el caso de que lo haya sido, cualquier momento es bueno para pedir perdón. Mejor perdón que permiso, o al menos eso dicen.

La verdad es un concepto complejo donde los haya. La verdad es que Castiel es un buen músico, un tío valiente que va detrás de sus sueños. La verdad es que lo que le pasó a Lysandro no fue justo, pero también es cierto que denota valor a su manera. Seguir su camino a pesar de que otros le adelanten.

La justicia es ciega. 

A veces también sorda y muda.

Yo quiero hacer justicia al pasado. A ellos. 

Quiero darle esta libreta que guardo en la mochila. 

Y pedirle perdón por desaparecer durante tanto tiempo.

Decirle que verdaderamente espero que siga escribiendo y llene esas páginas de palabras.

Porque no es justo que el mundo se quede sin sus versos.

Cuando llegó a la estación, Castiel me está esperando. 

Juro por el surrealismo daliniano que pensaba que me iba a dejar tirada. Lo cierto es que no sé si estoy del todo preparada para enfrentarme a esa mirada bicolor. 

Pero ahora somos dos. 

\- ¿Al menos sabes adónde vamos? 

\- No. Pero esperaba que tú sí.

\- ¿Y si no llego a venir? 

\- Tenía fe en que aparecieras, supongo. 

\- Eres una metomentodo, ¿lo sabías? 

Le paso el brazo por los hombros. 

\- Algún día me agradecerás esto, Cassy.

Se deshace de mi agarre y echa a correr.

\- ¡Date vida o se nos escapará el bus! 

Allá vamos. 

 

* * * * * 

 

Nunca me había parado a pensar en cómo sería la granja donde vivían los padres de Lysandro. 

Ha superado todas mis expectativas, eso está claro. 

Una bonita casa colonial, con paredes de madera que parecen recién pintadas.

Madre mía, sólo falta una tarta de manzana enfriándose en el alfeizar. 

\- Venga, niñita ¿Acaso te ha entrado el miedo ahora? 

\- ¿Y a ti? 

Me fulmina con la mirada mientras toco el timbre. 

Y...

Nada.

¿Cuánto tiempo se ha de dejar pasar entre un timbrazo y otro para no parecer una especie de acosador?

Vuelvo a llamar.

Y...

Nada.

\- Igual ha salido.

\- Eso pasa por no llamar antes, cabeza hueca. 

\- Castiel, te juro que como no dejes de llamarme por sobrenombres estúpidos y desagradables voy a coger ese buen rastrillo y...

Y se abre la puerta. 

Ups. 

En el fondo era cuestión de ponernos a discutir, no de llamar al timbre.

¿Es él?

Es él.

Más alto, eso está claro. 

Más... wow. 

Lo estoy mirando con la boca abierta. 

Sus ojos alternan entre mi cara y la de Castiel. 

\- Hola.

Ese es mi compañero de aventuras. 

\- ¿Castiel? 

Asiente en silencio y los dos se vuelven hacia mí.

\- Hola... Lys. 

Entorna esos ojos desiguales. 

\- ¿MC?

Sonrío tímidamente. 

No me da tiempo a responder, pues sus brazos me envuelven y no me queda otro remedio que cerrar la boca. 

Ha crecido, eso está claro. 

Su espalda es más ancha que antes, y su pelo, recogido en una coleta medio deshecha que le cae por la espalda, me hace cosquillas en la mejilla. 

\- Has vuelto. 

Esos ojos son los de siempre. En un rostro más marcado y barba de dos días. 

\- Lysandro...

Voy a echarme a llorar como una estúpida. 

Está bien.

En mi cabeza había construido cientos de imágenes sobre el Lysandro de ahora. Desde los peores casos en los que había desarrollado una adicción al alcohol, hasta el hecho de encontrarnos a alguien completamente diferente, una persona huraña y recluida en sus circunstancias. 

\- ¡Lo siento! Pasad, por favor, no suelo tener invitados y me habéis pillado un poco... 

Nos conduce al salón mientras intenta remeter la camisa que lleva por el pantalón. 

Es una estancia preciosa, llena de muebles de anticuario (que seguramente sean herencia familiar), flores y... papeles.

Todos sabemos que el orden nunca ha sido su fuerte. 

Trae algo de beber en un precioso juego de tazas y empiezan las preguntas de cortesía. 

Sí, he vuelto a ciudad para el último año de la carrera (Historia del Arte, por cierto). 

Sí, mi familia está bien, ellos se han quedado en la ciudad a la que nos mudamos.

Y sí...

\- Quería pedirte perdón. 

\- ¿Por qué dices eso, MC? 

\- Cuando me fui de la ciudad terminé por... prácticamente olvidarme de todos y... no estuve en los momento en los que un amigo debería estar. Lo siento mucho, Lysandro, por todo. 

Él se pasa una mano por el pelo, empeorando el estado de su melena. 

\- MC, a cada uno nos toca vivir unas circunstancias. Lo importante es superarlas de la mejor manera posible e intentando sacar algo de ellas. 

Esta vez mira a Castiel.

\- ¿Cómo va todo? Hasta a un lugar tan recóndito como este llegan ciertos rumores. 

\- Bien. 

El ambiente se espesa.

\- Me contó Castiel que estás estudiando a distancia ¿cómo lo llevas? 

De nuevo, muestro mis habilidades como "rompedora de momentos incómodos".

\- Bueno, lo cierto es que el tema de la granja no me deja mucho tiempo, así que posiblemente me cueste el doble que a vosotros. Voy seleccionando una serie de asignaturas por año, midiendo mis posibilidades y teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que me queda libre, claro. 

\- Literatura, ¿verdad? 

\- Sí.

\- Como cierto delegado... 

Ese es Castiel.

Le doy una patada por debajo de la mesa. 

\- ¿Hablas de Nathaniel? ¿Qué ha sido de él? 

\- Está... bien.

Ese momento en el que tú eres el epicentro del momento incómodo, valga a redundancia.

\- ¿Seguís juntos? 

Pausa para que Castiel me devuelva la patada.

\- No. 

\- Oh. Lo siento.

\- No tienes porqué. Estamos bien. Lo dos. 

\- Ya veo... ¡Casi se me olvida! ¿Queréis dar una vuelta por aquí? Nunca has visto mi casa, MC, estaría encantado de hacerte un tour. 

\- ¡Claro! - agarro a Castiel del codo. - Vamos. 

\- Voy a coger las llaves, un segundo. 

Nos deja solos.

\- ¿Acaso no piensas hablar con él?

\- No sé de qué me hablas. 

\- Venga ya, Castiel. 

\- No tenemos nada de lo que hablar, MC. 

\- Tú eres tonto. 

Al tiempo que chasqueo la lengua, Lysandro vuelve con nosotros. Nos muestra un jardín un tanto descuidado repleto de flores, un pequeño huerto y la zona donde se encuentran los animales. 

\- Hace unas semanas una de las conejas dio a luz y tenemos una camada considerable ¿no estaréis interesados en adoptar un conejito?

La palabra mágica.

"Conejito".

\- ¿Dónde están? 

\- Por aquí. 

Quiero correr pero tengo que comportarme. 

Pero es que los bigotitos inquietos y las orejas de terciopelo no pueden esperar. 

Así que en cuanto veo a esas adorables bolitas peludas me alejo al trote. 

La excusa perfecta para dejarlos solos (a pesar de la mirada asesina que me echa Castiel) sin comerlo ni beberlo.

Seguro que todo va bien. 

Los conejitos son más que preciosos y, a lo lejos, los veo sentados en un banco del jardín.

Castiel habla mientras tiene la vista fija en el suelo.

La expresión de Lysandro es grave y seria.

Ambos se miran. 

Pero Lys es el primero en sonreír. Un gesto que llega a su mirada bicromática. 

A Castiel le cuesta más. 

Sus ojos destilan alivio al principio, después admiración, paz. 

Sonrío para mí.

Misión cumplida.

Entonces me vibra el móvil en el bolsillo.

"Hola."

No reconozco el número. 

"¿Quién eres?"

"El amor de tu vida."

Estoy a punto de aceptar el bloqueo del número desconocido cuando salta un nuevo mensaje. 

"Nathaniel."

"¿Cómo has conseguido mi número?"

"Es el mismo de siempre."

Es verdad.

Otro mensaje.

"¿Qué haces?"

¿Se lo cuento? ¿Por qué no?

"Estoy con Castiel en casa de Lysandro. He venido a hacerle una visita. Ya sabes, es época de reencuentros."

"¿Seguro que sólo es por eso?"

"¿Acaso lo dudas?"

"Estamos hablando de una alcahueta que supera a la Celestina. Lo dudo, y mucho."

"Vaya un concepto que tienes de mí."

"Era broma. Ya sabes que te tengo en muy alta estima."

"Permíteme que lo dude."

"¿Y eso por qué? Eres guapa, lista y una de las mejores personas que he conocido nunca, de ahí tus tendencias como cotilla máxima."

Mi corazón se salta un latido. 

Los bigotes de los conejos me hacen cosquillas en los dedos.

Alas de mariposa me acarician el estómago.

No voy a contestar.

\- ¡MC! Deja de acosar a los pobres bichos, Lysandro nos acompaña a la estación.

\- Antes de que nos vayamos, hemos traído una cosilla, un detalle. 

Rebusco en mi mochila y le tiendo a Lysandro un paquete envuelto. 

\- No hacía falta, en serio. - Quita el papel con sumo cuidado y se ríe. - Una libreta, cómo no. 

\- Nunca dejes de escribir, ¿vale?

\- Lo prometo.

Los chicos se toman su tiempo para despedirse. Se abrazan y es como si volvieran a verse entre taquillas y libros que huelen a nuevo.

Cuando estamos arriba, Lysandro sacude la mano una última vez antes de irse. 

No es necesaria una despedida. 

Castiel apoya la cabeza en mi hombro, dispuesto a cobrarse las horas de sueño que le he arrebatado.

\- Odio cuando tienes razón.

Piensa que no, pero lo he oído. 


	17. [EXTRA] Flaming June

¿Sabéis la típica escena perfecta para iniciar un  _period drama_? 

Sí. Una chica, con un vestido corte imperio propio de la época de regencia, que pasea por los campos de Bath acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos la hierba alta mientras mira hacia el horizonte esperando encontrar... ¿Qué? ¿Quién? 

¿Un señor Darcy? O quizás un capitán que se ha rehecho a sí mismo después de tanto tiempo, mejorando ostensiblemente su posición.

Lo que me sorprende a lo lejos es un hombre de mirada bicolor, con el pelo suelto sobre los hombros, que baila en torno a su rostro perfectamente proporcionado. Vestido con casaca y botas altas camina hacia mí, me toma las manos. 

Lysandro, el protagonista perfecto de una novela de Jane Austen o las Bronte. 

\- Mi querida señorita, esperaba encontrarla en casa. 

\- Hacía tan buen tiempo que no he podido evitar salir a dar un paseo ¿Ocurre algo? 

\- Mi padre no permitirá nuestra unión, está empeñado en que me case con la hija del propietario de nuestra finca, lo que supondrá estabilizar del todo nuestra posición en el condado. 

Un sudor frío me baja por la espalda. Siento como el corsé que ciñe mi cuerpo parce apretarse hasta tal punto que el aire se esfuma de mi interior. 

\- ¡No puedo creerlo!

\- Temo que lo único que podemos hacer es huir. Establecernos en otro lugar y empezar desde el principio lejos de aquí ¿Podrá hacerle ese gran favor a su amigo? ¿Podrá salvar la vida de este hombre que tanto aprecio siente por usted?

Madre mía. 

Nunca pensé que las palabras rimbombantes pudieran ser tan sumamente sexys. 

Si a eso le sumamos el hecho de que el viento ha dejado al descubierto una camisa medio desabrochada y un pecho de mármol... 

Me muero aquí mismo. 

\- Al menos, déjeme besarla una última vez. 

\- No soy quien para negarle tal capricho.

\- ¡Apártate de ella! 

¿Qué?

Cuando me doy la vuelta el paisaje ha cambiado.

Estamos en mitad de una carretera, un escenario digno de carreras ilegales, con altos muros de hormigón a cada lado de la calzada. 

En el centro hay un chico pelirrojo, con el pelo engominado hacia atrás y vestido con una cazadora de cuero y vaqueros remangados. 

\- La carrera está por comenzar, no pienses que voy a dejarte ganar tan fácilmente. 

El Castiel de  _Rebelde sin causa_  se encara con Lysandro, que, curiosamente, parece muy cómodo en este nuevo ambiente a pesar de su peculiar atuendo. 

\- Lamento decepcionarle, caballero, pero la señorita viene conmigo. 

\- ¿Estás sordo? Sube al coche y veremos quien se queda con ella. 

\- No pienso permitir que usted cuestione mis capacidades. 

Estoy en medio de los dos, justo cual alguien me tira de la muñeca sacándome del embrollo. Me rodea con los brazos, posicionando mi espalda contra su pecho. 

\- Estúpidos. Esta mujer viene conmigo.

Esa voz...

El que faltaba. 

Nathaniel va vestido con un traje completo, sostiene una pipa entre los dientes y mira a los demás con un aire de superioridad. 

\- Quizás vuestro intelecto no os permita llegar a esta misma conclusión, pero es algo elemental ¿No te parece, Watson?

Oigo un maullido a sus pies. 

Una gatita blanca que luce pajarita y bombín me devuelve la mirada. 

Es demasiado mona. 

Quiero abrazarla y huir de esta pesadilla. 

Los tres empiezan a enzarzarse en una discusión que no tiene pinta de acabar demasiado bien.

\- ¡Yo la he visto primero!

\- ¡Tendrás que batirte en duelo conmigo para conseguir su afecto! 

\- Es inútil que sigan discutiendo, la señorita se viene con nosotros a Baker Street. 

Blanca ronronea entre mis brazos, parece reírse a la par que empieza a hablar: 

\- Estás muy lejos de casa, Alicia. 

El paisaje se deforma, y de repente los he perdido de vista.

Caigo por la madriguera del conejo, un abismo negro.

Y la maldita gata me mira desde arriba mientras sigue ronroneando.

Me despierto con un brinco. 

Mi móvil vibra en la almohada. 

Son las tres de la mañana y lo que recibo es una serie de mensajes de Rosa. 

"Chicos, tenemos que hablar."

"Es importante."

"Amiga en apuros."

"¿En serio estáis durmiendo? Si es pronto."

"Bueno... igual no tanto."

"¡Lo siento! Mañana os llamo."

No sé si sentirme agradecida o decepcionada por perderme la pelea. 

Seguro que sus ropas se desgarraban por sitios estrategicamente sugerentes.

¡Mierda!


	18. XV. La noche estrellada

\- ¿¡Qué estás qué!?

\- Embarazada.

OMG.

Creo que desde el momento en el que entraron los dos por la puerta de mi habitación lo que menos me podría esperar era esto.

¡Yo que sé!

Reunión de emergencia después de la pillada de Alexy con Morgan.

Noche de pijamas después de que Rosa hubiera tenido una discusión gorda con Leight.

Incluso una intervención para que yo me aleje de mi delegado teniendo en cuenta sus tendencias criminales (y estilísticas).

¡Yo que sé!

\- ¿Quién es el padre?

Ese es Alex, el rey del tacto.

\- Leigh, por suesto… ¿no?

Esa soy yo, la defensora del amor y la justicia.

\- ¡Pues claro que es Leigh! ¿Por quién me tomáis? ¿Por una especie de libertina?

\- ¿Os imagináis? Una historia de traición y pasión donde una mujer no puede decidirse entre dos hermanos.

\- Alex, no tiene gracia, en serio.

\- Fantasear es gratis.

Si yo te contara…

\- En fin, ¿qué vas a hacer?

\- Tenerlo, claro.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Francamente… no.

La veo romperse y a mí también me duele.

No somos precisamente unos críos, pero un bebé son palabras mayores: estamos hablando de una vida, una personita a la que hay que cuidar y dedicar tiempo y dinero.

Rosa no llora.

\- Estoy aterrorizada por lo que está por venir. Las miradas y comentarios de la gente, cómo lo vamos a mantener si yo todavía estoy estudiando…

Alexy toma su mano, le da un apretón. Yo lo imito.

\- Rosa, nosotros también estaremos aquí para ayudarte, no lo dudes ni por un instante. Seguro que MC es una canguro estupenda, y con mi sentido de la moda va a ser la niña más bonita de toda la ciudad.

\- Aún no sabemos si es niño a niña.

\- Es niña.

\- Lo que quiere decir. – lo interrumpo. – Es que cuentes con nosotros. Si alguien se digna a mirarte mal o a hacer algún comentario fuera de lugar, déjanoslo a nosotros.

\- ¿Y a tu delegado?

Alexy tiene el día muy fino.

Y juro que si no estuviera sujetando la mano de una mujer embarazada, ahora mismo estaría en el suelo con un ojo en proceso de hincharse.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Nathaniel? Hace mucho que dejó de ser “mi delegado”.

\- Ya, claro.

Ambos ponen los ojos en blanco.

Ahora es Rosa quien me aprieta la mano.

\- Mira, MC... Ya lo hemos hablado antes… el chico no es un dechado de virtud.

\- Eso dice la gente, sí.

\- No es sólo que lo digan, lo han visto.

\- Chicos, es curioso que vosotros os estéis preocupando de lo que diga la gente sobre el embarazo de Rosa a la par que lo utilizáis como argumento para que yo deje de hablar con Nathaniel. No tiene sentido. A todo el mundo le gusta cotillear sin motivo, sólo por el morbo que les da poner de relieve supuestos defectos ajenos.

\- Deja de juntarte con Priya, MC, te está pegando su vena de abogada.

\- Y en este caso estamos hablando de alguien indefendible. Sé de lo que hablo.

\- ¿Lo has visto tú, Rosa? ¿Alex, a ti te ha hecho algo?

\- No, pero lo he visto juntarse con gente de lo peor.

Ahora es mi turno de poner los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Podemos dejar el tema y simplemente dedicarnos a celebrar la buena noticia? Gracias.

Me enfada más de lo que quiero admitir.

Aunque entiendo que son mis amigos y se preocupan por mí y lo que me pueda pasar.

Sé lo que estoy haciendo.

Sé dónde me estoy metiendo.

Sé de quién me he acabado colgando.

¿En serio?

¡Cállate maldito cerebro!

 

* * * * * 

 

A la mañana siguiente me despierto tras una noche sin sueños, vuelo a clase y me encuentro a alguien por el camino.

\- ¡Kim!

\- MC, hacía tiempo que no te veía. Llevas unos cuantos días sin pasarte por el gimnasio, tu entrenadora se va a enfadar…

\- Lo siento… lo cierto es que ando un poco agobiada con trabajos y exámenes.

Y no quiero volver a ver a cierto personaje desahogándose con el saco de boxeo.

\- Es una mala época, ¿verdad? ¡No te preocupes, tengo un remedio para eso!

Me tiende un panfleto.

\- Cuéntame más.

\- El fin de semana se celebra una competición de surf en la playa, aquí al lado. Quizás te apetecería pasarte y relajarte un poco.

\- ¿Y demostrar mi habilidad con la tabla?

Me da un puñetazo en el hombro en plan broma.

Pero me hace daño.

No voy a quejarme, yo también soy una mujer fuerte.

Ja ja, no.

Definitivamente, tengo que ir más al gimnasio.

\- No, tonta. A la par se celebra una pequeña fiesta por parte de la marca que patrocina la competencia. Habrá música en directo, bebidas, el sonido de las olas…

\- No se me ocurre nada más relajante. Ahí estaré.

\- Cuento contigo, y ven a entrenar más a menudo. El deporte es una manera estupenda de hacerle frente al estrés. Estoy segura de que no soy la única que te echa de menos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Voy a seguir repartiendo esto ¡Nos vemos pronto!

¿Qué ha querido decir?

Le echo una foto al panfleto que me ha dado y se la envío a Rosa y Alex, no soy la única que necesita relajarse.

También se la envío a Nathaniel.

Apenas nos mandamos mensajes, la verdad.

“¿Es una propuesta de cita?”

Lo sabía.

Debería haber dejado los dedos quietos y la foto en su sitio.

Siempre igual.

“No.”

“¿Entonces? ¿Te crees que no estoy al día, nena? Yo al menos me molesto en un a entrenar. Kim te echa de menos.”

“¿Seguro que es la única?”

“Tengo mucha curiosidad por ver de qué color es tu bikini.”

Siempre igual.

 

* * * * * 

 

Kim tenía razón.

Hace un día estupendo, la brisa marina se enreda con mi pelo y el sonido de las olas es de lo más relajante.

Y si a eso le sumamos el cóctel que tengo en la mano, fetén.

\- ¿No es un poco pronto para estar bebiendo eso?

\- Sólo uno, porfa. Es mi día libre.

Priya también se ha unido a nosotros.

El ambiente es delicioso.

Hasta que alguien me posa la mano en el hombro.

\- ¿Ya te has cansado de escuchar Crowstorm en bucle?

\- Pues no, más bien al revés. Las horas se me pasaban volando.

\- Siempre he tenido buen gusto para los regalos.

La burbuja que nos rodea explota en el momento en el que veo los rostros de las personas que nos rodean.

Dios mío, las cejas de Rosa están tan arqueadas que podrían rozarle la raíz del pelo.

\- ¡Hola a todos! ¿Alguien invita a la súper estrella que va a entregar el premio al ganador a una copa?

Ámber.

No creáis, lo dice en tono de broma.

Alexy y Rosa le siguen la broma, fingiendo pedirle autógrafos y fotos.

Su intervención ha distendido bastante el ambiente.

Esta chica nunca dejará de sorprenderme.

\- ¿Os quedáis a la fiesta, entonces?

Lo miro a él, pero responde ella.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Tenemos que celebrar que mi hermano ha decidido salir de su habitación y dejar de lado esa cara de muermo que me lleva desde hace unos días.

\- Blanca es una gran compañía, Ámber, es una lástima que no sepas apreciarla como se merece.

\- Los pelos de gato en la ropa no son, precisamente, mi predilección. Ale, me voy a trabajar ¡que os divirtáis!

Y se va como una especie de hada del verano.

\- Nunca dejará de sorprenderme.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Cómo ha cambiado.

\- MC, ¿de verdad te lo tengo que volver a repetir? La gente cambia.

Lo dice con una sonrisa torcida.

Hoy lo noto más relajado que de costumbre.

Me gusta.

Se acerca a mi oído.

\- ¿Sabes? En realidad no sé cree que le dirijas la palabra.

\- ¿Por qué? Si soy una persona de lo más agradable.

\- Tú también has cambiado.

\- Me lo dicen mucho.

\- Mira, pues ya somos dos.

\- Oye… ¿ella está bien? No quiero meterme donde no me llaman, pero el día del concierto.

\- Creo que no me corresponde a mí hablar de eso, pero sí, está bien.

\- Me alegro.

\- Yo también.

Silencio incómodo.

\- Bueno, creo que me voy a dar un paseo. Empiezo a sentir la mirada de Rosa taladrándome el cráneo.

\- Oh, no…

\- No te preocupes, nos veremos por ahí.

Es mentira.

No lo vuelvo a ver.

Sólo algún atisbo de pelo dorado.

Un reflejo de ámbar en las copas que me tomo.

Y ya, ya lo sé, debería medir un poco.

Pero el ambiente acompaña, estamos relajados, bailando y pasándolo bien.

\- Voy a despejarme, enseguida vuelvo.

Me apetece estar un rato a solas, con los zapatos en la mano, sintiendo como las olas juguetean en torno a mis pies a la par que las estrellas me miran.

Estoy un poco borracha y espero que el aire salobre me centre.

Me lo traiga.

Por eso, cuando veo dos siluetas bajar por las escaleras hacia la arena creo que es cosa del alcohol.

\- Ey.

Se supone que cuando has bebido la lengua se te despierta y dices mil tonterías.

No es mi caso.

De los dos hermanos, es ella la que habla.

\- ¿Ya te vas?

\- No, estaba dando un paseo.

\- Como nosotros.

Ese es Nath, parece que pone cierto énfasis en la última palabra.

\- Más bien como tú. Yo me voy a casa, hermanito, no me pagan las horas extras.

Ella le revuelve el pelo y desaparece a la velocidad de la luz.

¿Le ha guiñado un ojo?

\- ¡Ámber, no voy a dejar que vayas sola!

Intenta agarrarla de la muñeca.

Este chico… tendría que dejar de hacer eso, en serio. No es bonito.

Ella le saca la lengua y sigue su camino.

Él se vuelve hacia mí.

\- ¿Nos sentamos?

\- Vale.

Las estrellas guardan silencio, como nosotros.

\- No está nada mal.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Esto. – Extiende los brazos intentando abarcar las vistas.- Estar aquí, lejos de todo, sin preocupaciones, sin problemas, sólo el sonido de las olas.

\- Sí, la verdad es que no está nada mal.

\- He estado hablando con Ámber. – Se toca el pendiente de la oreja.- Dice que desde que me junto contigo estoy más… tratable.

\- ¿En serio?

¿Es normal estar tan sumamente relajada?

Mis párpados pesan.

\- Eso dice ella.

\- Mira donde estamos. – Cierro los ojos y le apoyo en su hombro. – Mira dónde empezamos.

\- ¿Qué?

_Se ha dormido._

_Un momento de vulnerabilidad total que me invita a hablar_.

\- Si tú supieras…

_Estar así me trae recuerdos de hace mucho tiempo. De una primera noche a la que sucedieron otras tantas. El firmamento de verano que dio paso a la distancia._

_Sin poder evitarlo, le doy un beso en el pelo._

\- Ojalá, pudiera estar a tu lado. Simplemente eso sería suficiente.

_Mira donde empezamos._

_Y mira donde estamos ahora._

_No te merezco._


	19. XVI. La gran ola de Kanagawa

Cuando me despierto y miro el espacio que me rodea, no estoy muy segura de reconocer el lugar en el que me encuentro.

Paredes blancas, olor a desinfectante.

Me palpo el cuerpo, pero lo cierto es que no me duele nada, puedo moverme a pesar de las sábanas enredadas en torno a mis piernas.

Pero me cuesta respirar.

Entonces se abre la puerta, y una silueta con bata blanca se recorta en el umbral.

No entiendo nada, lo juro, todo esto parece una toma sacada de algún tipo de película de terror en la que una joven indefensa muere descuartizada por hacerle caso a un payaso subido a un triciclo.

Necesito un arma.

\- ¡MC! ¿Estás despierta? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Qué tono tan amable para tratarse de un asesino en potencia.

\- Tranquilízate, estás en la enfermería de la uni, has sufrido una crisis de ansiedad.

Oh.

Es verdad, recuerdo no encontrarme demasiado bien, faltarme el aire y… oscuridad.

\- Supongo que todo habrá sido cuestión de no controlar tu respiración, la sensación de ahogo genera una respuesta tal que al final el cuerpo acaba cortando por lo sano. Dime, ¿cómo te sientes?

Creo que ya es momento de abrir la boca.

\- Bien, creo. Mejor.

Se sienta al lado de la cama y me toma el pulso.

\- Son fechas difíciles, y a pesar de que la memoria final es importante, la salud lo es más. Descansa por ahora, si necesitas algo estoy en el despacho al lado de la sala.

Resulta que mi supuesto secuestrador es un simpático doctor.

Genial.

Me dejo caer en la cama e intento centrarme en mi respiración, recordar poco a poco los acontecimientos del día para intentar descubrir cuál ha sido el detonante de todo esto.

Evidentemente, tenemos la cada vez más inminente presión dada por el Trabajo Fin de Grado. En mi caso aún no he sido capaz de decidir un tema reunirme con el tutor para plantearle distintas posibilidades. Está claro es uno de los factores que me han arrastrado a la cama del hospital, atendiendo a cómo se me acelera el pulso al pensar en ello.

Inspira. Expira.

Bien, recuerdo que estuve comiendo con Nathaniel.

Inspira. Expira.

Fue algo totalmente improvisado. Nos encontramos en a la salida de la universidad y simplemente me dijo que si me apetecía comer con él en un sitio cercano al campus.

\- ¿Es una cita?

\- MC, ¿quién te mete esas ideas en la cabeza? Deberías dejar de juntarte con esa persona.

\- Siento decirte que hablamos de ti, precisamente. Quizás debería, pues, rechazar tu amable invitación.

\- No hay veneno en mis palabras, Julieta. Era una broma.

Como siempre, gracias por recordármelo.

Apenas lo veía desde el día que pasamos en la playa, a pesar de que me quedé dormida a última hora.

\- ¿Salías de clase?

\- No.

\- ¿Entonces?

Me mira con una expresión interrogante.

\- ¿Qué hacías en la puerta de la universidad?

\- Pasaba por ahí.

\- ¿No me digas que alguien te ha dado calabazas? ¿Soy el agua fresca que alivia el estirón de la tirita?

La mejor defensa es una buena dosis de autocompasión.

Aunque por dentro haya oído un crujido muscular digno de una grieta en el corazón.

\- No.

Modo misterioso activado.

Quien calla otorga, nena.

Me lleva a una cafetería a reventar cerca de la zona de bares. Pedimos un par de platos individuales y uno central para compartir.

Un toquecito por aquí, una conversación por allá y, de repente, todo se trunca con una pregunta.

\- Te noto un poco alicaída.

Volvamos al punto primero, el susodicho trabajo final. Ahí es cuando empezaba a notar la presión.

\- La mayoría de la gente de mi clase ha empezado a elegir tutores para el Trabajo Fin de Grado, yo ni siquiera he pensar en el tema.

Asiente en silencio.

\- En el trabajo no van las cosas demasiado bien con la jefa, no sé cómo lo hago pero siempre me las arreglo para meter la pata, y ella no hace otra cosa que incidir en cada uno de mis fallos.

\- ¿Algo más?

\- Lo dices como si fuera poco.

\- Pues sí.

\- ¿Perdona?

\- Mándalo todo a la mierda. – Mi expresión de estupefacción le lleva a explicarse más detenidamente. – Quiero decir, si ves que te está perjudicando, quizás deberías plantearte el dejarlo, tómate un descanso y ya lo recuperarás cuando te apetezca, es sencillo.

\- Nath, necesito currar para pagarme la habitación en la residencia, necesito sacar buenas notas para mantener la beca… La palabra no es “sencillo”.

\- Te tomas la vida demasiado en serio.

\- Habló el que es incapaz de hablar de sus problemas porque “tiene las manos atadas”.

He ido a hacer daño.

Y de repente a él le entra la prisa, pide la cuenta y me invita.

Intento protestar, pero no me deja.

La complicidad se la lleva una ola de silencio.

Salimos y nos despedimos, ya que cada uno va en una dirección distinta, como una veleta perdida.

Y entonces me doy la vuelta, y lo veo.

No lo creo.

Lo veo con uno de los tíos de aquella noche.

No me lo puedo creer.

Aquella noche en la que intentaron arrinconarme en un callejón.

Quiero cerrar los ojos.

En ese callejón donde nos vimos por primera vez.

Inspira. Expira.

Siguen en la cama del hospital y aún quedan horas por repasar.

Después de la comida me fui a trabajar.

Y allí me encontré a Nina.

La niñita obsesionada con Lys se ha hecho mayor, y de vez en cuando se pasa por la cafetería para ponerme al día de los últimos cotilleos del instituto.

Si bien, al contrario que de costumbre, me la encuentro taciturna, mirando el fondo de una taza de café como si esta fuera a contarle su futuro más cercano.

Le acerco una nueva bebida.

\- Invita la casa.

Murmura un “gracias” y sigue en su afán contemplativo.

Aprovechando un descuido de Clemence, me siento a su lado.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Nina?

\- Nada.

\- No es verdad. Cuéntamelo.

Le cuesta pero se abre.

Me habla de algo que seguro que a nadie le extraña: Un bar, un grupo de amigas que quieren hacerse las mayores y un baboso.

\- Salí corriendo del sitio, y no paré hasta que llegué a mi casa y se lo conté todo a mi madre.

\- Fue la decisión correcta, Nina. Lamentablemente, es el pan de cada día para muchas personas, por mucho que nos pese. Fuiste muy valiente al plantarle cara y huir del sitio.

\- Mi madre me ha dicho lo mismo. Estamos pensando en denunciarlo. Tengo su cara grabada: la nariz grande, el pelo rubio y corto y ese horrible chándal azul.

Un momento.

\- Creo que con toda esa información será mucho más fácil encontrarlo, y quizá pueda ayudar a alguien más.

\- Por supuesto. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Vuelvo a la barra, ¿vale? No quiero que la jefa se piense que me estoy escaqueando.

Le guiño un ojo con la mayor entereza que puedo. Ella sonríe un poco, más tranquila y segura.

Otra vez él.

Otra vez Nathaniel.

Inspira. Expira.

No recuerdo mucho más que eso.

 

* * * * *

 

Tengo los mejores amigos del mundo.

Al día siguiente salí de la enfermería por mi propio pie, con un par de consejos bajo el brazo y unas ganas terribles de ponerme a trabajar. Es entonces cuando me llamó Rosa para invitarme a una reunión en la residencia masculina, una noche tranquila para terminar de afianzar mi recuperación.

Lo cierto es que no tenía el cuerpo para fiestas, pero es una buena forma de desconectar.

Había sido engañada.

Realmente se trataba de un grupo de estudio en el que resolver dudas, compartir habilidades y aprovechar un ambiente de concentración para avanzar.

Lo cierto es que no se estaba nada mal y me ha venido que ni pintado para adelantar algunos trabajos.

La calma antes de la tormenta.

Pues cuando me estoy preparando para salir, con la mano a pocos centímetros de la manivel,a alguien llama a la puerta.

\- Abre tú, no te preocupes.

Y ahí está él.

\- MC… Hola.

\- Hola.

Es Alexy quien le devuelve el saludo, al fin y al cabo, es su habitación.

No lo invita a pasar.

\- Quería hablar contigo, te importaría…

Todos asumen una posición defensiva. Saben lo del tipo del chándal y seguramente no les haga demasiada gracia que este individuo se haya presentado de repente aquí.

Da un poco de miedo el hecho de que consiga localizarme cuando se lo propone.

¿Tan predecible soy?

\- ¿Cómo sabías donde estaba?

\- Me lo dijo tu compañera de cuarto.

Gracias, Yeleen. Su consideración como Chica Conflictiva estaba alcanzando cotas inesperadas.

\- Aham.

Ahora susurra.

\- ¿Podemos seguir con esto fuera?

El peso de las miradas de mis amigos me pesa en la espalda.

\- Está bien, yo ya me iba.

\- Genial.

Se adelanta por el pasillo y va bajando por las escaleras.

Yo me despido rápidamente y lo sigo.

En cuanto llegue a mi habitación me va a tocar dar muchas explicaciones.

De momento, nos paramos en la puerta de la residencia.

\- Tengo la impresión de que estás enfadada conmigo, de que me estás evitando… Me he tenido que enterar por terceros que perdiste el conocimiento y pasaste una noche en la enfermería.

\- Tampoco te has molestado en llamarme o preguntarme qué tal estaba. Desbloquear el teléfono y escribir dos palabras, eso sí que es sencillo.

\- Tienes razón, no voy a negártelo. Y me encanta cuando me dices las verdades a la cara pero… si vas a mirarme de la misma forma que el resto de tus amigos, quizás nuestro intento de amistad no tiene sentido.

Muy bien.

Si vamos a decir las cosas claras, los dos podemos hablar.

Si vamos a hacer daño, los dos podemos herir.

\- Me lo dice el que se dedica a reunirse con las mismas personas que intentaron hacerme daño en mi primera noche aquí.

\- ¿Qué?

\- El día que comimos juntos te vi reunirte con el tío del chándal como si fuera un amigo de todo la vida. El mismo tío que se dedica a acosar menores en bares hasta el punto de hacerlas huir despavoridas – estoy subiendo el tono cada vez más - ¿Qué tienes que decir a eso, Nathaniel? ¿Qué coño tienes que decir?

\- No es lo que parece, MC, por favor. Si es cierto todo lo que me dices… tengo que irme, tengo que acabar con esto. Dios, voy a cargármelo…

Y se va tan pancho.

Entonces lo agarro de la muñeca, un hábito que él mismo me ha pegado.

No pienso soltarlo.

\- "¡No es lo que parece! ¡No puedo decirte nada! ¡Confía en mí!" Siempre igual, siempre las mismas palabras acompañadas de aderezos y tonterías, que si Julieta, que sí amigos, que si contigo soy diferente… ¡Gilipolleces!

\- Suéltame.

\- No pienso hacerlo.

La voz se me quiebra, quizás por rabia, quizás por las lágrimas que empiezan a pugnar por salir.

Y de repente, estoy en sus brazos.

\- Escúchame. – me susurra tan cerca que noto su aliento en la piel. – Nina tiene que denunciarlo, y tú también. Debemos acabar con esto… yo, todavía no sé cómo pero encontraré la manera, lo necesito pero esto es más importante.

\- ¿Por qué estabas con él?

\- No puedo decírtelo, MC. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…

Se deshace.

Sé que su compostura está empezando a mermar porque me abraza aún más fuerte que antes, porque tiembla como la última hoja del árbol a la llegada del otoño.

Me recuerda al pasado, cuando apenas podía hablar de lo de su padre, cuando se abrió entre mis brazos, como ahora, pero sin secretos.

Es bonito cuando aún no te has forjado un escudo a tu alrededor capaz de ocultar todos tus secretos.

\- No dejo que nadie se acerque a mí precisamente por esto, hay gente peligrosa a mi alrededor, y yo soy como ellos. Todo lo que todo se rompe, y tú no tardarás en darte cuenta, porque acabaré destrozándote.

Lo tomo por la barbilla, lo invito a mirarme.

\- Hazlo si te atreves. Destrózame.

Mi desafío le pilla por sorpresa. Junta su frente a la mía y baja la vista.

\- Te prometo que esto no volverá a pasar, no dejaré que le haga daño a nadie más.

Asiento en silencio.

Un silencio para los dos.

Que nos retrotrae al mar.

Viene una ola enorme.

\- ¿Puedo besarte?

Una ola digna del artista Hokusai. Capaz de pintar una hermosa figura en un grano de arroz.

¿Sería capaz de rellenar el espacio entre nuestros labios con trazos de pincel?

\- Sí.


	20. XVII. The soul of the rose

\- Sí.

Pero espera.

He imaginado esta escena tantas, pero tantas veces que a veces me parece un recuerdo más.

Que podría haber pasado perfectamente el día que fuimos al concierto de Crowstorm.

O cuando salí a buscarlo en el gimnasio después de verlo machacar el saco de boxeo.

Podría haberme hecho callar con un beso todas las veces que, según él, hablo más de la cuenta.

Con una comida improvisada en medio. Cuando me trajo un regalo a mi habitación.

En la playa. En la residencia. En el pasillo. En un bar.

Yo, que iba a poner distancia.

Yo, que he acabado sumamente harta tantas veces.

Yo, que iba dejar que todo fluyese.

Se llevó consigo tantas primeras veces... y volvió con otras tantas oportunidades.

Hasta aquí, esta noche.

Ahora, él completamente indefenso.

¿Estará alguna vez satisfecho con lo que puedo ofrecer?

¿Lo estaré yo con lo que él ha de darme?

No lo sé y, por ende, él tampoco.

Se supone que esa es la gracia, ¿no?

\- Sí.

Lo repito otra vez por si no me ha oído la primera.

Y recuerdo que una vez me dijo que cuando estuviera segura, cuando realmente quisiera, hablaría por mí misma.

Tenía razón.

Cómo odio que la tenga...

No obstante, en el momento en que lo noto acercarse se me pasa.

Adiós al rencor, adiós al miedo.

Nuestras bocas se rozan primero.

Apenas la caricia del pétalo de una flor, cuando te la acercas a la nariz para olerla y sin querer te roba un beso.

Y nos miramos sin atrevernos a seguir.

Debido a ese toque, esa caricia tan suave -prácticamente insignificante- soy consciente de muchas cosas.

"Todo sigue igual, tal y como lo dejaste" me gustaría decirle.

Todo sigue igual, y aun así ha cambiado.

Ha perdido color.

Nuestro primer beso me retrotrae a la biblioteca del instituto, el olor del papel, el tacto de la madera de las estanterías, testigo seguro de otros tantos encuentros como el de aquel día. Ahora es la luna la que nos observa, un manto de estrellas, no somos críos que juegan a besarse a escondidas, sino adultos que mutuamente se lamen las heridas.

Como cuando recorro el contorno de su boca con la legua, y él deja escapar un suspiro entre los dientes. 

O en el momento en el que me besa, me exige y me muerde el labio inferior con el ceño fruncido por delante, no sé si porque intenta contenerse, porque está enfadado o porque realmente no quiere que la cosa termine como tiene toda la pinta que va a terminar.

\- Vamos a mi habitación, Yeleen no está.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Sí.

Por tercera vez esta noche, sí.

 

* * * * * *

 

_Sigo el mismo patrón que siempre: Cerrar la puerta, esperar a que ella eche la llave, desnudarnos deprisa, llegar a la cama._

_Pero espera_.

_No voy a mentir si digo que he imaginado esta escena unas cuantas veces, quizá tantas que más bien parece un recuerdo_.

_No obstante, la realidad es muy distinta_.

_Cuando busca las llaves no consiente en soltarme la mano, como si fuera una especie de garfio pirata que va a impedir que me vaya con Peter Pan para no crecer nunca más_.

_Cuando cierra la puerta a su espalda no se abalanza con desesperación a mis brazos, simplemente me mira, alumbrado por la luz que se cuela por la ventana_. 

_No sé lo que ve_.

_¿A un engreído que finalmente ha conseguido colarse entre sus sábanas?_

_¿A un niño que se avergonzaba por los moratones en sus brazos?_

_¿O más bien a un cobarde hundido en el fango hasta el cuello que no quiere estar solo?_

_Se pone de puntillas y me besa la frente. Besos ligeros, como las alas de un hada sobre mi cara, la nariz, ambas mejillas y las comisuras de la boca. Roces de sus labios en el lóbulo de las orejas, la mandíbula y el principio del cuello_.

_Ella sabe que hay una zona en la nuca en la que no puedo soportar las cosquillas, sabe donde colocar las manos para que pueda sentirla cerca o cuantos grados girar la cabeza para que nuestro beso tenga la armonía perfecta_.

_Deberíamos haber pasado a la tercera etapa, en la que empieza a sobrar la ropa, pero sólo nos estamos abrazando, escuchando la respiración ajena y dejando los ojos cerrados_.

_Bien es verdad que llegamos a la cama y ella empieza a quitarse la ropa_.

\- MC, no creo que...

_Quién lo iba a decir, yo, el de las bromas y chistes verdes, el que ha lanzado indirectas como dardos... ahora asustado al ver la iniciativa de una chica._

_Bueno, también es verdad que esta chica no es, precisamente, cualquiera._

_Se vuelve hacia mí en sujetador. Trago saliva._

\- Me estoy poniendo el pijama, señor exdelegado –  _se acerca a mí y noto las cumbres de sus pechos rozándome_. – si piensas que con un par de besos es suficiente vas muy desencaminado.

\- ¿Entonces?

_Estoy tan descolocado que no tengo palabras ni para vacilarle._

_Termina de cambiarse y se mete en la cama._

\- ¿Vienes o qué?

\- No tengo pijama.

\- Como si eso importara, venga.

_Me quito la chaqueta primero. Después me siento en la cama para desatarme los zapatos y quitarme los calcetines._

_No sé qué esperar_.

_Ella sólo me mira con una mezcla entre impaciencia y ternura_.

_Me meto en su cama_.

\- Buenas noches, Romeo.

_Toma una de mis manos y me besa el dorso_.

_Se da la vuelta y apaga la luz_.

_Y por un momento pienso que realmente va a ponerse a roncar como si nada_.

_Qué idiota_.

_Me roba una sonrisa que escondo en su nuca cuando me acerco y la abrazo por detrás_.

_Supongo que muchas veces ni nosotros mismos sabemos lo que necesitamos_.

_Un poco de sal para acentuar el sabor de un dulce._

\- Gracias, MC

_Aprieta mis manos en torno a su cintura_.

\- No hay de qué.

_Cuando uno pasa por un mal momento se suelen decir cosas como "mañana será otro día" o "necesitas descansar, por la mañana te sentirás mejor"._

_Ojalá alguien me asegurase que va a ser así, no que la culpabilidad y el autodesprecio decidan hacer, cómo no, su estelar aparición._


	21. XVIII. Naufragio en el claro de luna

Aquella mañana desperté sola.

Cómo no.

Tampoco es algo que me extrañara. Sabía con quien estaba hablando. 

Pero ni una nota sobre la mesa, un mensaje en el teléfono.

Nada.

Y eso que ya han pasado dos semanas. 

Un renovado silencio se ha extendido entre los dos después de aquella noche.

Como un naufragio que tiene lugar durante la luna llena, donde la luz blanca desdibuja los rasgos del rostro y puede cambiar el significado de las palabras. Un anonimato lumínico que por un momento permite olvidarse del mundo que nos rodea para ser mecidos por las olas hasta morir.

Estoy divagando para nada ¿A quién pretendo engañar?

Por mucho que estemos juntos, nunca estaremos solos para ser nosotros mismos. 

Sus socios, sus secretos, mis amigos, los rumores, el acoso... 

Es imposible luchar contra todos ellos cuando eres tú sola contra el mundo, con el chico que ocupa tus pensamientos como escudero.

Ni siquiera puedo afirmar con seguridad que acudiría a la batalla conmigo y no me dejaría sola, al frente de este naufragio mental.

En fin.

\- ¡Vuelve a la Tierra, MC, estás bajando el ritmo! ¡Ya casi estás!

He vuelto al gimnasio, puesto que la única forma de dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y andar sumida en un ambiente que parece digno de la época del Romanticismo es volver a hacer deporte. Y tengo que decir que está funcionando muy bien, mi cabeza está demasiado ocupada recordándome que hace casi un mes que no pisaba las instalaciones y mi cuerpo puede desfallecer en cualquier momento.

\- Kim... no puedo más...

Me muero sin remedio.

Sin un Romeo con el que fingir que todo ha sido un malentendido y en realidad vamos a fugarnos juntos.

\- ¡Sí que puedes! Vamos, estoy contigo en esto.

Me aferro a las agarraderas de la cinta de correr como si fuera un salvavidas. 

Un poquito más. Sólo un poquito mas.

\- ¡Conseguido!

Para la máquina y yo me bajo como puedo. 

Me da una palmada en el culo.

\- Es normal que te sientas así, llevabas unos cuantos días sin venir, sólo es cuestión de tiempo que vuelvas a pillar el ritmo.

\- Lo siento, Kim, han sido unas semanas... intensas.

\- No tienes porqué darme explicaciones, me enteré de lo que te pasó y tampoco es plan de que te fuerces, por si acaso.

\- Vaya, sí que corren rápido los rumores...

\- Es lo que tiene compartir gimnasio con ciertas personas.

\- ¿Te lo ha dicho Nathaniel? 

\- Puede ser, tampoco es un secreto, ¿no?

\- No, no, pero... ¿lo has visto últimamente?

\- ¡Ah no! ¡De eso nada! No voy a entrar en el jueguecito de trágicos amantes que os traéis entre manos.

¿Pero qué dice?

No la dentengo y ella sigue con su perorata.

\- Me pagan por dirigir un gimnasio, no por escuchar dramas del uno cuando la otra no está y viceversa. 

\- ¿Te ha dicho algo de mí?

Tiene razón. Esta situación se parece mucho al colegio, cuando te gusta una persona y mandas a tu amiga del alma a por información o incluso a hacer de mensajera y celestina. 

\- Bueno...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Me preguntó por cuándo solías pasar por aquí.

\- ¿Y eso porqué?

Se lleva una mano a la frente, como si se avecinara algo... malo.

\- Para no coincidir contigo.

Me encanta Kim, es capaz de decirte las cosas sin paños calientes y quedarse tan ancha.

Pero estoy bien, no pasa nada. 

\- Vaya... 

De verdad que lo estoy.

\- Mira, MC. Tendrá sus motivos al igual que tú tendrás los tuyos. - me pone las manos sobre los hombros y se encara conmigo. - No te dejes vencer tan fácilmente.

Nuestras frentes chocan, como si quisiera darme el golpe de gracia que me despierte de este letargo melodramático en el que me he metido yo sola.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí, joder!

\- Esa es mi chica, vamos, hazte una serie de abdominales y para casa.

\- ¡Señora, sí, señora!

Empiezo a trabajar con entusiasmo. Pero a la quinta subida me doy cuenta de que o ha sido tan buena idea. 

Por suerte, a la salida me esperan actividades mucho más relajadas. He quedado con Morgan en su habitación, por una vez ha decidido dejar de darse el lote con Alex y ponerse en serio con los estudios. Lo mismo se puede decir en mi caso, que he optado por dejar de perseguir a cierto chico para centrarme en avanzar en lo realmente importante: el Trabajo Fin de Grado y mi curro en la cafetería. 

Desde LA noche en la que pasó todo nos hemos reunido de vez en cuando para estudiar en grupo. Es mi segundo oasis mental, por un lado me permite concentrarme y avanzar y por otro tengo alguien con quien hablar de cosas mucho más divertidas que las andanzas de ese intento de macarra.

Evidentemente, primero me ducho y me preparo para la jornada de estudio, tengo un apartad completo respecto a bibliografía que redactar y en ello ando pensando cuando suena el teléfono.

Es un mensaje de Clemence.

"Mañana por la tarde estaremos cerrados, no obstante, ven en tu horario, tengo una cosa bastante importante que comentaros a ti y a Hyun."

Por favor, que no sea un despido. Después de mi desmayo y consecuente (mini) baja no la he visto demasiado entusiasmada con mi presencia en la cafetería.

Aunque tampoco es que esté demasiado entusiasmada en general, quiero decir. 

En fin, Morgan me espera. 

Tengo que admitir que su habitación es un reducto de tranquilidad, sin chicas conflictivas dando la lata cada dos por tres, desorden o tentadores paquetes de galletas por doquier. 

Apenas hablamos durante todo la tarde, cada uno centrado en su ordenador, tecleando sin parar con alguna que otra pausa para consulta un libro.

A lo que me doy cuenta, levanto la vista y me lo encuentro toqueteando su teléfono.

\- ¿Echas de menos a Alexy?

Levanta la vista y me devuelve una media sonrisa.

\- Un poco... Creo que mi cabeza ya no da más de sí.

Mira la hora en la pantalla de mi ordenador.

Pasa de la medianoche.

\- ¡Mierda, Morgan! ¿Por qué no me has avisado? Ahora mismo recojo mis cosas y te dejo descansar, que ya son horas.

\- No te preocupes, parecías tan concentrada que no quería interrumpirte ¿Cómo lo llevas? 

\- No me puedo quejar, he avanzado lo suficiente para mandarle el apartado completo al tutor mañana por la mañana ¿Tú qué tal?

\- Sin pausa pero sin prisa.

\- Eso es bueno, espero ¿Alexy no ha querido unirse a nosotros?

\- Creo que prefiere estudiar solo, para él soy una especie de... distracción.

\- No me extraña, no te quita el ojo de encima, por no hablar de otras extremidades...

Morgan enrojece y aparta la vista.

Por un momento siento que he metido la pata, espero que no se lo tome como una acusación o algo por el estilo.

\- No pretendía que sonase tan mal como ha sonado, lo siento. 

\- No te preocupes. No sé, MC ¿Alguna vez te ha pasado algo como esto? Conocer a una persona hace apenas unos meses y sentir que en realidad os conocéis hace tiempo.

\- Bueno... quizá, en algún momento.

No pienses en quien estas pensando. No pienses en quien estás pensando.

\- No me atrevo a decir que es el definitivo o que vamos a estar juntos hasta el final pero lo que tengo claro es que es y será importante. Siempre. - se tapa las manos con la cara. - Por favor, no le digas que te he dicho esto.

\- Tienes mi palabra, aunque lo que dices es precioso, Morgan. Y estoy segura de que él piensa lo mismo, sólo hay que observarlo para darse cuenta de que bebe los vientos por ti.

Está tan rojo como el pelo de Castiel, es entrañable.

\- ¿Y tú cómo lo llevas?

\- ¿Yo? ¿El qué?

\- Lo del chico ese, el rubio. Sé que Alex me ha dicho su nombre, pero ahora no caigo.

\- Nathaniel.

\- Ese.

Preferiría no hablar de ello.

\- Vaya, vaya... ¿soy parte de vuestras confidencias de alcoba?

Arranca una hoja de su cuaderno, y tras hacerla una pelota me la tira a la cabeza.

\- Vamos, prometo que yo tampoco diré nada. 

Respiro profundamente antes de hablar, quiero pensar bien lo que digo.

\- Mi caso es... diferente, por decirlo de alguna manera. Tuvimos una historia en el instituto y era... no sé, tal y como lo describes. Era confianza, cariño, y también pasión, claro, un poco de ternura y sonrisas, también momentos malos. No sé, era todo. Y de repente, de un tiempo a esta parte...

Noto que los ojos me arden.

Será el cansancio.

Que la voz se me quiebra. 

Tengo la garganta seca porque no he bebido nada en toda la tarde. 

\- De repente la nada.

\- Estoy seguro de que hay mucho más que nada.

\- No lo tengo yo tan claro.

\- No lo conozco, MC, y seguramente Alex no quiere que te diga esto, pero... Una persona que se dedica a buscar desesperadamente a otra por el campus en medio de la noche sólo para hablar... Llámame loco, pero eso no lo hace cualquiera. Y estoy seguro de que no es la única cosa que ha pasado entre vosotros. 

Se tumba en el suelo.

\- Por lo que he oído tiene una historia bastante compleja detrás. Sinceramente, el que arriesga no gana, y si estás dispuesta a asumir el riesgo que supone perder creo que es cuestión de tiempo que todo cambie. Después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma, ¿no?

Y a veces, a pesar del naufragio, se puede encontrar un bote salvavidas. 


	22. Chapter 22

\- Vamos a organizar una fiesta benéfica.

\- ¿Nosotros? ¿En el café?

No sé quien está más sorprendido, si Hyun o yo. Por suerte, es él el que hace las preguntas y ha de enfrentarse al ceño fruncido de Clemence.

\- Déjame terminar, Hyun, querido. Bueno, el decano se ha puesto en contacto conmigo ya que este es un lugar bastante transitado por los estudiantes que, además, está cerca del campus.

\- ¿Y cuál es el objetivo de la fiesta?

\- Conseguir fondos para el departamento de Historia del Arte, que está en peligro de ser anulado. Se ve que aunque es una carrera que no exige una media demasiado alta... - Vaya, gracias jefa. - no tiene un alto índice de matrículas y hay mucha gente que abandona a medias, por ello, los fondos que se destinan a la misma son mínimos. Es lo que me ha comentado el decano, vosotros lo sabréis mejor que yo, que sois los universitarios. 

Pues lo cierto es que no tenía ni idea, y eso que soy una de las afectadas. En este caso, es mi último año y tampoco me queda mucho que aguantar, pero no deja de ser injusto que se cierre una puerta a futuros alumnos.

\- La cosas es organizar algo con encanto, invitar a artistas y expertos locales y conseguir que las autoridades aumenten el presupuestos dedicado al departamento. Fin.

Fin dice, como si fuera poca cosa.

\- ¿Y qué pintamos nosotros en todo esto? 

\- Bueno, esperaba contad con vuestra ayuda a la hora de elegir la temática, la decoración... vosotros sois los jóvenes creativos. Evidentemente, también voy a contratar unos cuántos camareros y yo me encargaré de supervisar el trabajo en cocinas. Esta es una gran oportunidad para la cafetería, cuento con vosotros para que así sea. Con los dos.

Me mira fijamente, como si yo fuera a ser la responsable de todos los males y posibles errores.

\- ¡Pues claro, Clemence! Ambos participaremos en esto, ¿no? ¿MC?

\- Claro, por supuesto. Va a ser una noche para recordar.

Y tanto que sí. 

 

* * * * * 

 

Los días siguientes se suceden entre clases y reuniones con Hyun, lo que me permite desconectar completamente de mis aventuras y desventuras con cierto personaje, que, por cierto, sigue sin dar señales de vida.

Y yo tampoco es que tenga demasiadas ganas de escribirle, creo que es su turno de dar el paso.

Al fin y al cabo, fui yo la que lo invitó a mi habitación, aunque sólo fuera para echar un sueñecito.

Tengo fe en las palabras de Morgan, y por ello, creo que cuando algo tenga que pasar, simplemente pasará.

Sin apenas darnos cuenta, llega el gran día.

La temática para la fiesta será los felices años 20. Queremos una ambientación de líneas delicadas al más puro estilo  _art déco_ , un mobiliario vintage y música que invite a volar a la luna.

Últimamente he hablado bastante con Nina. Al igual que yo, ella también acudió a la policía y contó su caso, por lo que parece, basándose en ambas declaraciones, se ha iniciado una investigación en torno al tío del chándal. Han hablado con él y están pendientes de sus movimientos. 

Estoy aliviada, aunque ese rinconcito oscuro y abandonado de mi cerebro no deja de repetirse que espera que Nathaniel no esté implicado, o que si se da el caso, lo esté en la menor medida de lo posible.

Por favor.

Volviendo a una de esas conversaciones con Nina, fue ella la que me dio la idea (y la que se llevó un chocolate caliente gratis).

Lysandro.

Cuando estuvimos en su casa recuerdo quedarme fascinada con los muebles y la decoración de la vivienda. Piezas de madera dignas de un anticuario. Me puse en contacto con él y no dudó en echarnos una mano, seleccionando algunos muebles acordes con nuestra propuesta a cambio de una invitación al evento. A modo de complemento, Hyun y yo hemos aportado algunas guirnaldas de luces y comprado sendas telas para terminar con el ambiente.

En este momento estamos terminando con la decoración y he decir que no podría estar más satisfecha con el resultado. Hemos tapado las luces con telas de gasa, lo que atenúa las luces y las tiñe de tonos cálidos, los muebles están pegados a la pared, lo que, por un lado, deja un espacio central que permite a los camareros moverse con libertad y bailar a todo aquél que los desee, a la par que se crean pequeños rincones más íntimos que permiten conversar y disfrutar de una bebida con tranquilidad. Mañana por la noche, lleno de gente y con música de fondo esto va a parecer otra cosa, estoy segura. 

\- Ahora nos toca a nosotros. 

Hyun recorre el espacio, moviendo algunos sillones y mesas, intentando perfeccionar lo máximo posible su disposición.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Ya hemos terminado con el espacio, es nuestro turno de camuflarnos con él. Ya sé que en las invitaciones no se exigía  _dresscode_ , pero creo que podría ser interesante que, como anfitriones, nosotros sí que nos vistamos de acuerdo con la ocasión.

\- Sería una forma de distinguirnos del público general, por si cualquier persona necesita algo.

Y quiero ponerme un vestido con flecos y lentejuelas. Y una pluma en la cabeza. 

\- ¡Sí! No es porque sea mía, pero creo que es una gran idea.

\- Pues lo hacemos así.

Sin demora, llamo a Rosa, creo que es la persona adecuada para echarme una mano con esto.

Y una vez en su casa prácticamente me arrastra su dormitorio. Sobre la cama hay dispuestos un montón de modelitos que van desde vestidos rectos con guantes largos a pantalones por encima de la cintura. 

\- Necesito esos guantes largos, Rosa.

\- Fíjate que yo estaba pensando en descartar justo ese conjunto.

\- ¿Y eso porqué?

\- Piénsalo, es demasiado evidente. Siempre que se hace una fiesta años 20 aparece alguien vestida de  _flapper_ dispuesta a darlo todo con el charlestón. Creo que deberías ponerte algo más sofisticado y menos disfraz ¿me explico?

\- Tú mandas.

Ha escogido para mí un vestido recto y plisado, un poco ajustado a la cadera. Es de un tono rojizo bastante particular, y cuenta con adornos de pedrería en negro, que parecen gotas de rocío sobre los pétalos de una flor. No me llega a los tobillos, y lo complementa con unos zapatos de tacón bajo del mismo tono con una hebilla plateada con la misma pedrería negra en el tacón. Perdemos mucho tiempo con el peinado, intentando recrear las hondas al agua propias del momento, así como elaborando un recogido que emule el corte  _bob_ tan de moda en el momento. El maquillaje es ligero y, después de mucho insistir, me deja ponerme los guantes largos, también negros.

\- Cuando te mires en el espejo no vas a creerte lo que ves.

Me gusta verla tan animada y contenta. 

Después de darnos la noticia no nos hemos visto demasiado entre las clases y ahora la preparación de la fiesta. 

Pero darle un motivo para sonreír y dejar de lado sus preocupaciones para mí es mucho más importante que estar constantemente mandándole mensajes. 

Aunque no deja de estar ayudándome, con algo que le apasiona, claro.

Es cierto que cuando me miro al espejo me cuesta reconocerme. Hemos completado el atuendo con una cinta negra en la frente, que en realidad cumple la función de sostener todo el complejo recogido (pero eso nadie tiene porqué saberlo).

Nos abrazamos con la promesa de vernos por la noche y vuelo hacia la noche.

Hyun también se ha esmerado. Lleva el pelo peinado hacia atrás, pantalones de traje y un chaleco llamativo que se complementa con una camisa arremangada y una pajarita.

Estoy disfrutando del evento, la verdad.

Me retrotrae al París de la  _bohème_ , momento en el que románticos y creadores se reunían en los cafés, la absenta circulaba por todas partes y los murmullos podía convertirse, con una facilidad pasmosa, en apasionadas declaraciones de amor a las bailarinas del Moulin Rouge. 

Si Lautrec viera esto, estoy segura de que seríamos protagonistas de uno de sus famosos carteles.

\- Hola.

Me giro y me agarro a lo que tengo más cerca para no caerme de culo. 

Lysandro ha venido. Lleva el pelo recogido en una coleta mucho más tirante, se ha afeitado y lleva un traje informal con pañuelo de seda al cuello.

Es impresionante.

\- Lys, muchísimas gracias por tu ayuda.

\- Gracias a ti, ha sido la excusa perfecta para limpiar algunas estancias de la casa. 

\- ¿Te gusta cómo ha quedado?

\- Me parece perfecto, y he decir que tú estás más que correcta, enhorabuena.

Mira quien fue a hablar. 

\- ¿Y estás disfrutando de la velada?

\- Mucho, he venido con mi hermano y Rosa, aunque posiblemente nos marchemos pronto, ya sabes, en su estado... 

\- Lo sé, tranquilo.

\- Pero no pienso irme de aquí sin que bailes conmigo.

\- ¿Lo qué?

Me coge de la mano con una delicadeza pasmosa y vamos hacia el centro, donde algunas parejas se mueven al ritmo del swing.

\- Yo te guío, es sencillo. Haremos el paso más básico y luego nos dejaremos llevar ¿te parece?

\- Va... vale. 

Soy una pésima bailarina, pero en brazo de Lysandro todo parece mucho más sencillo. Si lo piso los disimula, si me ve indecisa me invita a dar una vuelta, lo que me arranca una sonrisa y hace que mi vestido termine de florecer en sus manos.

Después se va, y yo me escondo en las cocinas, ya que el color de mis mejillas puede rivalizar con el tono de mi vestido.

Los responsables del catering ya se han marchado y Clemence ha decidido que ella también quiere ejercer de anfitriona, así que tengo las bandejas con los restos de canapés a mi entera disposición.

Cuando estoy atacando una nueva bandeja la puerta se abre.

\- ¿Hyun? ¿Tú también vienes a darte un festín de sobras? Tranqui, te he dejado...

\- Me temo que tu amigo está ahí fuera.

Me giro para encontrarme cara a cara con Nathaniel.

\- Hola.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Quería hablar contigo.

\- Ese no es argumento suficiente para colarte en una fiesta de la que depende el futuro del departamento de Historia del Arte. Tenemos un teléfono y vamos a la misma universidad

Este vestido me invita a ser dramática. Como se pase un poco alguien tendrá que ir corriendo a por las sales para reanimarme. O para reanimarlo a él.

\- Pero no es tan sencillo coincidir a solas.

\- En fin, estamos hablando, ¿no? ¿Qué tienes que decirme?

\- Quería pedirte perdón.

\- ¿Otra vez?

\- Otra vez.

\- ¿Por desaparecer después de aquello? ¿Por pegarte dos semanas sin dirigirme la palabra? ¿Quizás por quedarte a dormir esa noche? ¿Qué será esta vez, Nathaniel?

\- Sólo intento...

\- ¡No lo digas! No digas que intentas protegerme, por favor, o soy capaz de tirarte un zapato a la cabeza. ¡Esto no es una maldita telenovela de sobremesa!

Se acerca un paso.

\- ¡No es una puta telenovela, MC! ¡Es la maldita realidad! Pensaba que poniendo distancia conseguiría protegerte, no es así, ya está. Lo siento. La he cagado de nuevo. Soy el peor amigo sobre la faz de la tierra, intenté avisarte, pero tú a tu bola.

\- ¿A esto lo llamas ser mi "AMIGO"? ¿Esto es para ti la amistad?

Me doy la vuelta poniendo los ojos en blanco.

La misma cantinela.

Los azucarados discursos de Romeo a su querida Julieta han pasando a convertirse en sartas de disculpas y explicaciones a medias.

\- No... - Susurra. - Tú eres mucho más que eso.

Esta cerca, noto su aliento en la nuca cuando habla de nuevo. 

No pienso darme la vuelta.

\- No quiero que nadie te haga daño.

\- Ya estás tú para eso, ¿no?

Ha sido un golpe bajo pero necesario.

\- Por eso he venido a disculparme y a darte una explicación. Después de las denuncias, ha cundido el pánico y yo... no quiero que lleguen a ti de ninguna de las maneras.

\- ¿Por qué yo?

\- Porque les sirve cualquiera de nuestros seres queridos.

Silencio.

Que se llena con mi respiración alterada, sorprendida cuando su mano busca mis dedos, noto el frío de su piel a través de la tela de los guantes. Noto como me agarra, como ese ancla. Como el amor efímero hacia la estrella del cabaret, inalcanzable, eterna.

\- Quiero quedarme contigo y haré todo lo que pueda para conseguirlo, siempre que tú me dejes.

\- Nathaniel, yo...

En ese momento la puerta se abre y el hechizo se rompe.

\- MC, te necesitamos fuera, ya.

Es Clemence, que tiene el don de ser jefa y madrastra del cuento a partes iguales.

\- Tengo que irme.

\- Ya...

\- Adiós.

\- Estás preciosa. 

\- Lo sé.

Y con un contoneo de caderas y las faldas de mi vestido movidas por la brisa de la primavera, salgo de la cocina, dando la espalda a un chico que sonríe, por fin.


	23. [EXTRA] The Cursed Woman

La noche estaba siendo todo un éxito, las sonrisas de la gente eran testigo suficiente de ello.

Sin embargo, mi caso era un poco diferente, un poco... agridulce. 

Sí, mi delegado se había pasado a hacerme una visita.

Sí, habíamos estado hablando (discutiendo).

Y sí, había dicho que iba a protegernos y que todo iba por el buen camino.

Pero claro, después de un par de meses de idas y venidas... lo cierto es que no me deja más tranquila.

Más bien al contrario.

Pero bueno, es momento de centrarme en la fiesta y la recaudación.

Aunque, como decía, todo va sobre ruedas; así que me tomo la libertad de ir a descansar un poco a la cocina.

Sentada en una de las sillas que hemos recogido, con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa de metal, ahora despejada, noto que el tacto frío me alivia un poco.

Suspiro y la puerta se abre de nuevo.

Nuestro invitado estrella ha vuelto, y parece que no viene solo.

\- ¿Lys? ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que te habías ido con Rosa y Leigh de vuelta para casa.

Me mira con una sonrisa, como un niño pequeño que no puede aguantar el momento exacto para dar una sorpresa.

\- Ese era el plan en un principio, pero me he encontrado con estos dos y, bueno, pensamos en darte una sorpresa.

\- Hola, MC, , cuánto tiempo

El primero de los chicos que habla tiene el pelo castaño, muy cortito. Sus ojos de esmeralda se clavan en los míos con una seguridad que me lleva a tragar saliva, a pesar del color que se extiende por sus mejillas. Viste de forma sencilla y cómoda, con una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones deportivos. Como único accesorio luce un par de chapas colgadas al cuello por una cadena.

\- ¿Kentin?

En cuanto pronuncio su nombre corre a abrazarme. Es enorme. Me estrecha entre sus brazos y mis pies ya no tocan el suelo, da vueltas y yo casi pierdo el aliento.

Cuando me baja ambos rompemos a reír, pero entonces caigo en la cuenta de quién es la segunda figura que acompañaba a Lysandro.

\- Oh no, ¿Armin? ¿Pero tú no estabas en el extranjero?

Lo primero que me llama la atención es su pelo largo y negro, que lleva en un corte desenfadado con un lateral rapado. Su mirada afable es la de siempre, así como su sonrisa sarcástica.

Lo miro de arriba abajo, lleva una chaqueta, camisa y pantalones de vestir. A primera vista parece un conjunto de lo más elegante, pero luce algunos detalles que le dan un punto moderno e interesante: la camisa arremangada deja ver algunos tatuajes, lleva algunos pins en la chaqueta y un par de cadenas asoman en uno de los laterales.

\- Pero tú... ¿Tú estás trabajando en una empresa de videojuegos o te dedicas al modelaje?

Diría que mide lo mismo que Alexy, pero se nota que pasa cierto tiempo en el gimnasio.

\- Vaya, hacía tiempo que nadie me decía algo tan halagador.

Me tira de uno de los mechones de pelo que han empezado a soltarse, pero cuando voy a empujarle me atrae a su pecho.

\- Tú también estás deslumbrante. 

Una vez han terminado los saludos, nos sentamos todos en las sillas que hay por la cocina. Lo cierto es que hay mucho que contar, y, por suerte, parece que Clemence no reclama mi presencia en la sala. 

\- Bueno, cuéntanos, MC ¿Cómo van las cosas por aquí? ¿Tienes novio? ¿No me digas que sigues con Nathaniel?

El que habla es Armin, Lysandro le mira bastante serio.

\- No puedo quejarme la verdad, y para tu información, el delegado y yo hace mucho que no estamos juntos.

Kentin me toma de la mano enguantada.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Claro que sí, todo está en orden. Las cosas van... bien.

\- Él se lo pierde. 

Armin me guiña un ojo.

\- Y tanto que sí.

Kentin me acaricia la palma, y suelta mi mano.

Lysandro sólo me mira, está sentado a mi lado y, al contrario que los otros, apenas bromea, sólo me mira con esos ojos desiguales, recorriendo cada centímetro de tela perdido en sus pensamientos.

Pero entonces habla.

\- Ese vestido te sienta genial ¿No es cierto?

Los otros dos asienten.

\- Bueno, ahora no está pasando por su mejor momento después de todo el ajetreo de la noche. 

\- ¿Me permites?

Lys me tiende la mano, como la principio de la noche, en la pista de baile, se la tiendo sin duda.

Tira de mi brazo y me invita a levantarme, me sitúa frente a él.

Me acaricia la mano, todavía cubierta por el guante. Muy despacio tira de cada uno de los dedos, con la mirada atenta a cada una de sus acciones, empieza a hablar:

\- En realidad, MC, es un alivio que no tengas pareja en este momento.

Desliza el guante, el tacto de la tela me pone la piel de gallina. Sigue con el otro.

\- Con este aspecto tan delicioso, dan ganas de descubrir lo que se esconde bajo la tela del vestido.

\- Por nosotros no te cortes. - dice Armin. - Creo que puede ser un espectáculo digno de verse. 

Termina con el otro guante, y la reacción de mi piel es la misma.

Tragó saliva.

¿Qué está pasando aquí?

No es que me queje, pero vaya... no me lo esperaba.

El ambiente se torna más denso, mis pensamientos parecen ir más despacio a la par que mis sentidos se hacen más patentes.

Tomándome de las caderas, me sienta en su regazo. Estoy tan sorprendida que no sé cómo reaccionar. 

Su voz susurra, el pelo se me eriza, el corazón se me acelera y un hormigueo empieza su andadura a partir del centro de mis muslos.

\- ¿Puedo deshacerte el peinado?

\- Sí.

Es más un jadeo que una palabra.

Cuando noto sus dedos perderse entre mi pelo, un suspiro escapa de mis labios. Él parece oírlo y empieza a deshacerse de cada horquilla, masajeándome el cuero cabelludo, el cuello. 

\- ¿Puedo besarte?

Esa pregunta me recuerda a otro momento completamente distinto.

Pero aquí no prima el frío, sino el calor. El deseo cada vez más evidente en esos cuatro ojos que me devoran en silencio, en las manos que me retiran el pelo de la nuca y que esperan una repuesta.

Me siento poderosa.

Y tengo ganas de más.

\- Bésame.

Lys me besa la nuca, una, dos y otras veces más. Primero son roces suaves, después más intensos, hasta que noto el filo de los dientes.

\- ¿Puedo bajarte la cremallera?

\- Hazlo.

Mientras cumple mis órdenes Armin se acerca a la que fue mi silla.

\- ¿Puedo quitarte la chaqueta?

Soy yo la que pregunta. 

\- Quítame todo lo que quieras.

Así lo hago, mientras las manos de Lysandro me acarician la espalda desnuda, para dejar paso a su boca y su lengua. 

Mientras, le quito la dicha prenda a Armin y empiezo a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa, revelando un pecho de mármol.

Lo beso entre las clavículas, dejando una marca de pintalabios que me encanta. 

Con un siseo, Armin me levanta la barbilla y me muerde los labios.

Lysandro mientras ha metido las manos por mi vestido, subiendo desde la cintura hasta mis pechos, acariciándolos entre sus dedos.

Inclino la cabeza, y a la par lo cojo del pelo para conducirlo a ese punto de mi cuello que besa y lame.

La otra mano la extiendo hacia Kentin, que nos mira con la cara roja y los ojos brillantes. 

Lo invito a arrodillarse entre mis piernas, mientras que con mano rápida me quita los zapatos y desliza las medias que me ha dejado Rosa.

Me sube el vestido tan despacio que estoy por levantarme y hacerlo yo misma, pero estoy encerrada en una cárcel de brazos y bocas de la que no quiero escapar.

Armin se decide a bajarme la parte de arriba del vestido para que su boca prestes las atenciones debidas a mis pezones. 

Yo me he vuelto hacía Lysandro, que me besa con un ardor que casi me hace gemir. Sigo sentada sobre su regazo, pero esta vez, noto su erección contra mí.

Mis caderas no pueden evitar arquearse alante y atrás buscando un roce mayor, obligándolo a morderse los labios para evitar hacer un ruido de más.

Kentin, de rodillas ante mí, de distrae entre mis piernas, acariciándome sobre la tela de las bragas mientras me mordisquea los muslos.

Son tantas las sensaciones que intento estar lo más callada posible, puesto que estamos en la cocina de la cafetería donde trabajo, y hasta ahora he tenido tanta suerte que no quiero que esta se termine. 

Kentin, por fin, desliza las bragas hasta mis tobillos y su lengua se pierde en mis piernas.

Armin se ha arrodillado sobre la silla, con su erección al descubierto, la acerca a mi boca y yo la pruebo con mis labios.

Lys se ha desabrochado el cinturón y yo misma aparto la ropa interior y lo invito a hundirse en mí.

Podría ser una efigie digna de ser enmarcada. Una Venus cubierta de la saliva de sus amantes. Un  _Origen del mundo_ que no está solo. Una mujer maldita que se debate entre el placer y su condena, entre la satisfacción y el hecho de querer más.

Y más.

Tal como yo les pido.

Les exijo.

Con el vaivén de mis caderas, ruego a Lysandro que no pare, que siga tocándome como lo hace. 

Con mi mirada le pido a Armin que no termine nunca y que me regale más gemidos. 

Con mis manos, que tiran del pelo de Kentin le obligo a no parar hasta que yo lo diga. 

Y con la mirada atónita veo como la puerta se abre para dar paso a...

\- ¡MC! Despierta.

Clemence me zarandea de una forma muy poco delicada. 

\- Durmiendo en horas de trabajo, y encima montando un alboroto.

Levanto la cabeza de la mesa y me encuentro a Hyun mirándome con la cara colorada.

\- A saber que estabas soñando, y el otro se pensaba que te dolía algo por tus quejidos. Lo siento, Hyun, eso no era precisamente un signo de dolor.

\- ¿Pero qué...?

Oh no.

\- ¡OH NO!

Esta vez sí que lo digo en voz alta, a la par que me doy un buen cabezazo contra la mesa.

\- Menos cháchara y ayúdanos a limpiar ¡Vamos!

\- A tus órdenes, Clemence.

Aunque esté arrepentida y avergonzada, en el fondo lo único que pienso es: OH. SÍ.


	24. XX. Composición 8

Me toca cerrar y estoy sola en la cafetería.

El momento perfecto para que entren unos clientes de última hora, de esos que no te dejan cerrar o que no admiten un no por respuesta aunque te vean pasar la fregona concienzudamente.

No obstante, la tarde ha sido bastante tranquila, incluso he tenido tiempo para releer los apuntes y perderme un poco en mis pensamientos.

A partir de la fiesta he ganado ciertos puntos con Clemence, de tal forma que ya estoy capacitada para cerrar sola y ya no tengo que aguantar sus comentarios mordaces (al menos, no constantemente). Por otro lado, el departamento de Historia del Arte, y sobre todo el decano, me ha mostrado su agradecimiento en múltiples ocasiones, hasta tal punto que de ser una persona anónima la gente empieza a mirarme por los pasillos.

Y hay de todo, desde simpatía hasta asco.

Rosa y su embarazo van bien.

Alex y Morgan van bien.

Y Nathaniel… va, supongo.

Pero tengo un trabajo sobre arte vikingo que completar, así que no es momento de perder el tiempo con cosas que no tienen que ver con estas producciones nórdicas.

Aunque casi que viendo la hora, lo mejor será empezar a apagar luces y hacer limpieza.

Así lo hago, y en el momento en el que el local se sume en la oscuridad oigo unos golpes fuera.

Si están esperando que les abra la puerta no soy yo la que va a salir sola, al menos sin coger un palo de escoba primero.

En fin, sigamos con nuestra rutina de cierre, seguramente, a lo que salga, la persona se habrá cansado de hacer ruiditos. Si la persiana bajada no es suficiente señal de que estamos cerrados, mi silencio hará el resto.

Cuando abro la puerta empujando con el hombro, las llaves en una mano y el móvil (por si acaso) en la otra, me encuentro a una figura que parece esperarme en la pared del local.

Ni es un extraño ni lleva chándal.

Más bien es alguien… excesivamente familiar.

\- ¿Has sido tú el de los ruidos?

\- Sí, bueno… no sabía si era tu turno y al ver que no se asomaba nadie...

\- ¿Y si la persona que llega a salir no soy yo?

\- Pues hubiera vuelto mañana.

\- Genial.

Guardo el móvil y me dispongo a echar la llave y terminar de bajar la persiana, él se acerca para echarme una mano.

\- Muy amable por tu parte.

\- Es lo menos que podía hacer.

\- Ya bueno… me piro, buenas noches.

\- ¡Ey, espera un segundo! Por favor…

Nuestro último encuentro no fue demasiado cordial, precisamente. Aun así me detengo y me doy la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos.

\- He estado pensando en lo que hablamos la última vez.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Y tienes razón, al menos en algunas cosas. Seamos amigos u otra cosa más abstracta, en ambos casos la confianza es un factor común.

\- Cierto.

\- Pero la confianza necesita tiempo, no es algo que se regale de buenas a primeras, porque luego pueden llegar las decepciones.

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto, Nath?

Se lleva la mano a la oreja para juguetear con sus pendientes. Otra vez.

Un gesto que ya es familiar, que trae consigo un desorden mental digno de un cuadro de Kandinsky. Colores vivos dados por pensamientos complementarios, fríos, cálidos. El arte abstracto se supone como expresión de algo no tangible.

Algo no tangible como lo que hace mi corazón cada vez que lo ve hacer ese gesto.

\- Necesito tiempo. – sigue antes de darme tiempo de abrir la boca. – Quiero que me entiendas y que me des un poco más de tiempo.

\- ¿No crees que me merezco saber la verdad después de todo lo que ha… todo lo que nos ha pasado?

\- Sí, por supuesto que mereces saberlo, quiero decir, sé que estás esperando por eso, y parece que sea yo el que quiero jugar al tira y afloja para no contártelo. Pero hay mucho más detrás, no sabes el esfuerzo que estoy haciendo, las consecuencias que… en fin, creo que eres la persona con la que más confianza tengo en mucho tiempo, aunque no lo parezca.

\- ¿Pero…?

\- Estas cosas llevan tiempo y no todo gira a tu alrededor, MC, hay mucho en juego, razones de peso que me obligan a guardar silencio.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, no soy tan ególatra como para pensar que no haces otra cosa que pensar en mí. Pero de esta manera cómo… ¿cómo esperas que pueda llegar a conocerte realmente?

Nos miramos fijamente.

Su mano busca la mía.

\- Lo que hago no define quién soy. Lo que me gustaría hacer ahora mismo no es lo que debo.

El tacto de sus dedos es frío.

Tanto como el soplo de viento que me lleva a arrebujarme en la chaqueta y a apartarme de su tacto.

\- Lo siento.

Se repliega en retirada como un animalillo asustado.

\- No… - ahora soy yo la que agarra sus dedos. – No pasa nada.

\- Soy mucho más que todo eso, MC, volveremos a hablar cuando llegue el momento, ¿vale?

\- Qué remedio. Anda, vamos, hace frío.

Echo a andar y tiro de su mano, sus dedos aún enredados entre los míos, esclavos de mi tacto y de mi voluntad.

Voy por delante, por lo que no estoy segura de si está sonriendo o no, pero lo cierto es que estamos cómodos en este silencio improvisado, en un camino que nos es familiar a ambos.

La noche es nuestra aliada, y el frío nuestro amigo, pues el hecho de que las calles estén vacías nos permite disfrutar de este pequeño lujo que es pasear cogidos de la mano.

Nosotros, los amigos más raros de este mundo.

Y quizás de otros tantos.

A veces nuestro hombros se rozan, lo que me lleva a pensar en el pasado y en lo que hemos cambiado.

También en lo que sigue igual.

Se me escapa una risita.

\- ¿De qué te ríes?

\- Tonterías mías.

\- Dímelo, venga.

Me da un empujoncito con el hombro.

\- Estaba pensando en nosotros dos hace unos cuantos años. Es como cuando la gente se hace la misma foto 10 años después y el resultado es… delirante, cuanto menos. Pues nosotros parece que recorremos el mismo camino después de cierto tiempo, y cómo hemos cambiado, cómo ha cambiado todo.

Mira al suelo taciturno.

\- Al menos ya no llevas esa horrible corbata azul.

Le rodeo con los brazos para agarrarle la capucha y echársela en la cabeza con fuerza. Echo a correr cuando intenta agarrarme.

Entre risas, nos perseguimos por el campus.

Y es que en el fondo tampoco hemos cambiado tanto.

O quizás sí.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi residencia me doy cuenta de que sí, porque lo estoy viendo como creo que nunca lo había visto.

Siempre ha sido alto, pero sus hombros se han ensanchado, sus facciones son más duras y sus ojos tienen una forma de mirar muy distinta. El velo de los secretos caerá, pero yo me quedo con esta estampa.

Solo mía.

\- Bueno, supongo que hasta la próxima.

\- Sí.

Trago saliva.

\- Vaya, vaya, ¿dónde está el don Juan que me acompañaba hasta la puerta de mi habitación e intentaba colarse dentro?

\- ¿Yo, don Juan? Estoy demasiado cómodo en mi papel de Romeo. Ahora ya conozco a mi Julieta.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- No voy a hacer contigo lo que hacía con las demás, eres distinta.

\- ¿Distinta?

\- Importante.

\- Oh.

\- Eres el papel principal en esta obra de teatro que es mi vida.

Me mete un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y sin más, se marcha.

Pero en mitad del camino se da la vuelta.

\- ¿Estás libre el sábado por la tarde?

\- Puede… ¿Por qué?

\- No sé, podríamos quedar…

\- Vale…

\- Te escribo y concretamos.

\- De acuerdo.

Vuelve a echar a andar.

Y otra vez se detiene para darse la vuelta.

\- Ah, por cierto, es una cita.

\- Cita.

\- Sí.

\- Bien.

\- Pues eso.

\- Adiós.

\- Hasta el sábado.

Aunque está lejos, la punta de sus orejas brilla en un color rojizo. 


	25. XXI. The artist is present

El mensaje terminó por llegar, por supuesto, claro y conciso, como mi delegado.

Y aquí estoy yo, en ese momento previo a la cita en el que parece que la cantidad de prendas que guardas en tu armario es insufriblemente insuficiente para dar la talla en la cita que está por venir.

Aunque tampoco es cuestión de perderse a uno mismo. Si a mi acompañante le exijo sinceridad, lo menos que puedo hacer es lo mismo.

Pero un poquito de rímel y un tono rojo para los labios no van a hacer daño a nadie. 

En fin, salgo de la residencia un cuarto de hora antes rumbo a la puerta con el fin de evitar ese incómodo momento en el que la otra persona te pilla acercándote y te mira y tú no sabes donde mirar a la par que te sientes observado. 

Es horrible.

Por ello, mejor llegar antes y ahorrarme tal situación.

Estoy mirando el móvil distraída, sin terminarme de fiar de que esto vaya a salir bien, esperando un mensaje de cancelación, quizá una llamada. 

Pero al levantar la vista hay una figura en nuestro lugar de encuentro, y he decir que lleva una chaqueta que me resulta bastante familiar. 

\- Buenas noches.

Se toca el pelo a la par que me saluda; por supuesto, su mano continúa rumbo a los pendientes de su oreja.

Parece que Romeo está más nervioso de lo que aparenta.

\- Buenas noches.

\- Llegas pronto.

\- Tú también, más pronto que yo, incluso. 

\- No quería hacerte esperar, ¿vamos? 

Sabe de sobra que soy una persona sumamente puntual, no en vano, son muchas las tardes que quedamos previas a mi mudanza. Citas en las que parecía que competíamos por ver quien hacía esperar menos al otro, encontrándonos a horas ridículamente tempranas teniendo en cuenta el la hora fijada. 

Parecía que el reloj jugaba en nuestra contra entonces.

Ahora son los secretos.

Pero cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan mientras caminamos, podría afirmar con total certeza que volvemos a ser nosotros. 

Nos acercamos a la zona del Snake Room y por un momento me temo lo peor. 

\- ¿Dónde vamos? 

\- Es una sorpresa. 

\- Sabes de sobra que no me gustan las sorpresas. 

\- Dame el capricho, tengo que recuperar puntos contigo.

\- Quizá este no sea el camino más adecuado.

\- Oh, yo creo que sí. Hemos llegado.

Estamos parados delante del gimnasio y yo no sé qué decir.

Nath saca un manojo de llavea del bolsillo y abre las puertas.

Me deja pasar como el caballero que es (o que finge ser).

Y lo que me encuentro, definitivamente, me deja sin palabras. 

Al lado del ring de boxeo hay una mesa apenas iluminada con algunos de los focos de la sala principal del gimnasio. Sobre ella, unas bolsas de las que sale un olor apetitoso.

Aunque pueda parecer mentira atendiendo al sitio en el que nos encontramos, el ambiente es acogedor y agradable.

Y la compañía aún mejor. 

Se adelanta y se quita la chaqueta, aparta una de las sillas de la mesa invitándome a sentarme. 

\- Esto sí que no me lo esperaba.

Acepto su invitación y me siento, el aparta la silla enfrente de mi y hace lo mismo.

\- ¡De eso se trataba! Espero que te guste, Kim ha dado su aprobación.

Por eso tiene las llaves, ha contado con la ayuda de un hada madrina. 

\- Es... genial.

\- Y eso que aún no has probado la cena. 

Miro dentro de una de las bolsas: patatas fritas, perritos calientes y tarrinas de distintas salsas se amontonan en el interior.

\- Vaya vaya, ahora entiendo porque pasas tanto tiempo en el gimnasio.

\- El sabor hace que merezca la pena, son los mejores del área. Prueba, prueba, será mejor que cojas fuerzas.

Cojo un perrito y le doy un bocado. Es verdad que el pan prácticamente se deshace en mi boca,  y las salchichas están aderezadas con especias, lo que potencia el sabor. 

Él está atento a mi reacción, a pesar de disimularlo colocando las cosas en la mesa.

Cierro los ojos mientras saboreo el bocado.

\- Te lo dije. 

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, merece la pena. 

Le sonrío y él me devuelve el gesto.

Cada uno a un lado de la mesa, saboreando nuestra primera cita de verdad. 

Es una especie de  _performance_ en la que los dos participamos sin darnos cuenta, donde dejamos de lado a los demás para centrarnos en la mirada ajena. Nuestras bocas callan, demasiado ocupadas en masticar, pero son los ojos los que se comunican. Más allá de disculpas, de enfados y excusas, perder el tiempo mirándonos es un lujo que hacía mucho que no nos podíamos permitir.

Si la última vez vi cosas, está vez percibo aún más.

El pelo se le resiste a ser domado, y cuando se mueve sigue el mismo compás, como el trigo que se agita bajo el abrazo del viento.

Sus ojos de ámbar siguen igual, sus pestañas, quizá más oscuras por las ojeras que se dibujan bajo sus pupilas.

La nariz es la de siempre. 

Su boca... es como la recuerdo, pero ahora está demasiado lejos.

Y tiene una cicatriz que hace que las yemas de mis dedos hormigueen por recorrer su contorno, por agarrarle de la barbilla y...

\- Oye, todavía no me has contado donde te hiciste esa cicatriz. 

\- Pensaba que había sido Blanca.

\- Podría ser, pero imagino que no. Una gatita tan encantadora no iría arañando a la gente así como así.

\- Bueno, la conociste cuando aún era un cachorro.

Silencio.

\- Fue en una pelea, hace mucho tiempo.

\- Ah.

\- Un rasguño de nada que termina por dejar una marca de lo más escandalosa. 

\- Nath...

\- No, por favor. No ahora. No quiero que este momento se rompa.

Yo tampoco, pero puedo escuchar las risas maliciosas de los secretos al otro lado de la puerta. En algún momento la echarán abajo y quizás sea demasiado tarde para nosotros. 

Damos cuenta de los últimos bocados, se me escapa un suspiro de satisfacción.

\- ¿Bien? ¿Te han gustado?

\- Ha sido perfecto.

Una chispita baila en sus ojos. 

\- Aún no hemos terminado. 

Se levanta de su silla.

Lo veo dirigirse hacía el ring mientras se quita la camiseta.

Está echando mano a su cinturón cuando se da la vuelta y me mira. 

Las personas tienen fetiches y fantasías de lo más variadas. A algunos les gustan los sitios públicos, otros prefieren las ataduras, los disfraces... en fin, un ring de boxeo puede ser un lugar igualmente interesante y... evocador. 

Creo que todo lo que estoy pensando se debe reflejar en mi cara cuando para a medio camino de bajarse la bragueta.

\- ¿En qué estás pensando?

Ni yo misma lo sé.

Me muerdo el labio sin pensar.

\- Vaya Julieta, no soy ese tipo de chicos que se acuestan en la primera cita. 

Doy una patadita en el suelo.

\- Mi gozo en un pozo.

De nuevo esa chispa, ahora complementada por una sonrisa. 

\- Me gustaría enseñarte algunas posiciones de autodefensa. Nunca se sabe cuando te pueden hacer falta. 

\- No creo ir vestida para la ocasión.

\- No te preocupes, sólo interpretaremos algunas situaciones, quítate los zapatos y ya esta.

Mirándome, a la par que me descalzo, se baja los pantalones muy despacio.

Para descubrir que lleva otros debajo.

La ropa de los hombres nunca dejará de sorprenderme. 

Se apoya en las cuerdas del ring y me tiende la mano por debajo.

En fin, vamos allá.

La autodefensa es algo complejo a la par que sencillo: hay que saber donde golpear, pero algunos de los movimientos son bastante intuitivos. Si no te ves desbordada por los nervios y el miedo puedes obtener resultados más que satisfactorios. 

Me enseña a bloquear un ataque por la espalda, uno de frente con intento de arrinconarme contra la pared, otro con un componente sorpresa... Los vamos repitiendo para que los movimientos terminen por salirme de forma fluida y rápida. 

\- No está mal, novata.

Escapo de su agarre pero me ha cogido la muñeca. 

\- Si consigo ganar responderás a mis preguntas.

Duda por un momento, pero termina por mirarme con las cejas enarcadas.

\- De acuerdo.

El primer asalto me lo pone fácil, yo haré lo mismo.

\- Has hablado antes de una pelea, practicas boxeo... ¿es algo habitual?

\- Más de lo que realmente me gustaría, aunque la mayoría de las veces se quedan en calentones y gritos.

Ataca de frente intentando cortarme el paso, esta vez se está esmerando.

Pero soy rápida y excesivamente curiosa. 

\- ¿Por qué Castiel dijo aquello de los callejones?

\- Porque es un bocazas que no tiene ni idea de nada.

\- No voy a aceptar esa respuesta.

\- Si quieres una mejor, a ver cómo sales de esta.

Se mueve demasiado rápido para mí, reacciono de forma violenta y le doy un puñetazo.

\- ¡Lo siento!

\- Ahora eres tú quien me debes una respuesta. 

No sangra ni nada por el estilo, es más, estoy segura de que para él ha sido como si un pájaro le rozara el rostro.

\- De acuerdo...

\- ¿Por qué no has huido? A pesar de las advertencias de los demás, los rumores... aquí estás, conmigo.

Es una pregunta muy difícil que me da ganas de escurrir el bulto, como ha hecho él. 

Pero soy tonta.

\- Porque confío en ti y sé que realmente no vas a hacerme daño.

Vuelve al ataque, intentando disimular el color rojo que tiñe sus mejillas.

Estoy intentando bloquearlo, mi intención es darme la vuelta y, sin darme cuenta, se me enredan los pies y caigo al suelo, arrastrando a Nath conmigo.

Me sostiene por la cintura evitando que me dé de morros contra el ring. Estoy sobre él, ambos tumbados.

Me pongo de rodillas a la velocidad del rayo, y él me sigue con una risilla. 

\- Con ese ataque desarmas a cualquiera.

\- Cállate, o te reviento. 

Le doy un puñetazo en el hombro, él finge que le duele como si le fuera la vida en ello. 

Nos reímos hasta que llega ese momento en el que las carcajadas se apagan, las miradas se encuentran y cada palpitación de nuestros corazones desbocados es una invitación.

Que así sea.

Apoyo mi mano en uno de los lados de su rostro para acercarlo a mí.

Un beso.

Que no es el primero, pero como si lo fuera.

Tan sutil que parece que no existe, pero está ahí.

Me mira entre las pestañas, una sonrisa juega en las comisuras de sus labios. 

Las beso y él termina por reír. 

\- Creo que esto es lo contrario a lo que estamos practicando.

Sus manos me recorren la espalda.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿En serio? Parece que me harán falta unas cuantas clases más.

Apenas sin darme tiempo a acabar la frase, me tira al ring y rueda sobre mí. Pero soy una buena oponente y hago que sigamos girando para acabar encima.

Entre risas, una pelea improvisada. 

Que se acaba en el momento en el que le vibra el teléfono, olvidado sobre la mesa. 

\- Tengo que cogerlo.

\- No te preocupes. 

Sale de entre las cuerdas, y, teléfono en mano, se aleja de mi lado.

Contesta en susurros. Yo vuelvo a la mesa, me calzo, y empiezo a recoger en silencio.

El hechizo de acaba cuando el reloj da la última de las doce campanadas. 

Cuando un solo pestañeo basta para volver al mundo real.

\- Tengo que irme. 

\- No te preocupes. 

Me ayuda a recoger, salimos y echa las llaves. 

En la puerta llega el momento de la despedida. 

\- Siento no poder acompañarte hasta la residencia, ha surgido algo.

\- Ha sido genial, Nath, gracias.

\- Quizás algún día podamos repetirlo... si quieres.

\- Me encantaría

Me revuelve el pelo, que ya de por sí tiene pinta de estar bastante enredado por nuestro revolcón pugilístico.

Retira la mano y me regala una sonrisa. 

No como las de antes.

\- Eh, no hace falta que sonrías si no tienes ganas.

Su rostro muda en una mueca de tristeza.

\- Yo...

\- Quiero que todas las sonrisas que me regales nazcan de aquí.

Le señalo el lado izquierdo del pecho, él toma mi mano y me besa la palma.

Creo que susurra algo contra mi piel, pero lo dice tan tan bajito que no sé si es una brisa de aire nocturno o su aliento.

Quizá algún día lo diga tan alto que se entere todo el mundo.

\- Buenas noches, Nath.

Es lo que digo, en vez de otra frase que también está compuesta por dos palabras. 


End file.
